Take Me Away
by Miss Rosie Real
Summary: Can the sweet girl tame the bad boy? Can the shy girl fix a drug dealer and con artist? Kori and Rachel are in way over their heads… StarRedX, RavMal, many other side dish pairings.
1. Prologue: Cherry Blossoms

**Take Me Away**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Summary: AU Can the sweet girl tame the bad boy? Can the shy girl fix a drug dealer? Kori and Rachel are in way over their heads… Star/RedX, Rav/Mal, many other side dish pairings.**

**(Side dish pairings: KF/Jinx, Aqualad/Speed, Rob/Kitten, Beast/Terra, Cyborg/Bee)**

**Author's Note: My first story under the name Rosie Real. My only warnings are that this story is rated for swearing, drugs, sex, and _possible_ rape. Key Word: Possible. **

**Names: Starfire: Kori Andrews, Raven: Rachel Craven, RedX: Zachary Rex, Malchior: Michael Fires, Kid Flash: Wally West, Jinx: Jennifer Curse, Aqualad: Alex Waters, Speedy: Roy Harper, Robin: Dick Grayson, Kitten: Kitty Myers, Beastboy: Logan G. Beast, Terra: Terra Markov, Cyborg: Victor Stone, Bumblebee: Bethany Honey.**

**Do you have a problem with the names?**

**(Feigns a sympathetic look)**

**Well if you do… tough. If you don't, Yay!**

**:-) And so it begins…**

**Prologue: Cherry Blossoms**

As most of the kids of Titan High School knew, Cherry Blossoms symbolized a grand start. The trees covered the front of the school, disguising the rough school as a beautiful and friendly learning facility.

Then again, most things in high schools are disguised.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_You can judge a person based on something as simple as their locker location_, Rachel Craven decided to herself as she walked down the deafeningly loud and hyperactive high school hallway. Where paper airplanes soared through the air randomly, stress ran high, and drama was spotted around every hormonally charged couple.

Only the first week of school had passed, and already she had mastered the quickest, easiest possible way to her locker.

Amazing.

It barely caught anyone's eye, as she masterfully walked quietly toward her hidden, unnoticed, locker. Her mood lifted as she noted how close to the library it was, and how the locker lacked enough vandalism for it to remain unmemorable.

Silently, she gathered her books and binders quickly, and rushed off in direction of Advanced Chemistry.

Meanwhile, a few lockers down, Jennifer 'Jinx' Curse swore in annoyance as her locker remained jammed. Why was it _every_ year she seemed to get the locker with the most unreliable lock? And not only that, but always, _always_ next to some chess geek who spent the rest of the year pining disgustingly for her? Love notes were enough, but when they started repeatedly walking past her house, trying to catch her eye in the bedroom window for an hour- it was time for a restraining order.

"Damnation and hellfire!" she growled, slamming her head against the unlucky locker in defeat. "Watson's gonna _kill_ me for being late again…" she griped to herself and whoever would stop and pity her.

Just her unlucky day… no one seemed to care.

Upstairs and to the left, Wally West grinned to himself, pleased to see that his locker was very close to all his classes, and to his great luck, someone had left a portable shelf inside the locker. Perfect for holding up most of his text books, and easy to keep everything organized.

Pleased, he grabbed his notebooks, and walked the short distance to Advanced Chemistry.

On the other side of the long hall, Kori Andrews turned her combination with ease, earning jealous stares her way. Apologetically, she quickly gathered her things and closed her locker shut, as Kitty Myers started walking towards her locker, conveniently next to Kori's.

Critically glancing the red head up and down, Kitty opened her perfectly lip glossed mouth to fire insults like a loaded cannon, but Kori was already down the hall, fleeing the scene like a frightened rabbit. The last thing she wanted was to start a conflict with the blonde cheerleader so early in the day. As she passed an opened window, she smiled. And it was going to be a beautiful day.

As Kori rushed away, Michael Fires passed her, sauntering towards his locker, sauntering being the perfect word to describe his walk. Cool, composed, and with ease, he pasted the cheerleader section of lockers, past the jocks, past the wanna-bees, past the misfits, and all the way down to the crack heads, where his locker suitably stood, in-between the school's two biggest druggies.

One was short, practically a midget, with large, goggle-like glasses, known as Gizmo, and the other was large, almost Mammoth-like, earning his nickname Mammoth. They looked at Michael Fires with a sick expression of respect and awe.

He sighed, pulling a brown paper bag out of his pocket, tossing it to Mammoth. "Sunshine in a bag," he declared, and raised his eyebrows. "But of course you've got the money…"

He smiled, pleased with himself as Gizmo quickly handed over two fifties. "Pleasure doing business with you, boys," he said, greedily placing the money in his text book, as he turned and head for Advanced Chemistry.

A half an hour later, when the hallways were bare and eerily silent, Zachary Rex walked casually to his locker all the way on the end of the hall, right next to the wall where signatures and cuss words decorated it from bottom to top. Slowly, he collected his books and made his way to Advanced Chemistry, his first class… how late was he?

Ahh, well… as he walked into class he passed Michael Fires, the school drug dealer and all-round con man, who discreetly slipped him a forged late pass as Zach walked by. Both exchanged a crooked smile as the teacher collected Zach's late pass without notice, already reprimanding a pink haired, guilty-looking girl, for tardiness and lack of responsibility.

"I don't care if your locker is still jammed, fix it, and don't come to my class unprepared, Miss... …!"

There was a pause, as he tried to remember her name.

"Little girl!" he finally growled, dismissing the girl by turning back to the board. Zach spared his friend, Jenny (the Jinx), an apologetic shrug, as she walked back to her seat, stung and furious.

She had always had a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and her unluckiness was legendary.

Zach seated himself next to school heartthrob, Dick Grayson, who glowered at him predictably, and the school sweetheart, Kori Andrews, who was staring outside the window, looking longingly at a tree. He could see why, it was practically bursting with cherry blossoms.

First looking to see no one was watching him; he let himself be temporarily caught by the red head's prettiness and stared at her long enough for her to notice. She looked a lot like her sister, Becca Andrews who had graduated a year ago, but was still remembered for her hotness.

So what was it about Kori that just went unnoticed?

Zach blinked, turning back to the board. Meh, he didn't care anymore. Next to him, Kori blushed brightly, intimidated by his intense stare, and then dismissive shrug. No matter how many times she tried to figure him out, he always surprised her.

On the other side of the room, Rachel sketched out a drawing of Mr. Watson as he continued a lecture on some sort of chemicals… she wasn't paying close attention. To her right, Michael glimpsed at her drawing, smirking.

Her dark indigo eyes glanced up at him, giving him a shy smile.

He winked- actually _winked_- at her, making her heart skip a beat. He was an absolutely gorgeous. "Nice drawing," he whispered as loud as he dared.

Rachel felt her cheeks heat, and mouthed 'Thanks,' as friendly as she dared.

And outside, the cherry blossoms waved lazily in the warm breeze… showing off their beauty without fear, catching the eyes of the imprisoned students, as though mocking their lack of freedom.

Lack of freedom was exactly the way it felt.

_Cherry Blossoms symbolized are supposed to symbolize a grand start, _Rachel jotted the words down next to her sketch of her friend, Kori, gazing at the Cherry Blossom tree with a dreamy expression.

Rachel half groaned, half sighed, as she opened up her text book to a written page on the front board. _A grand start to what?_

**"Could I die under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom on a full-  
moon night of spring?"- SAIGYO**

**Okay… now, I'm not going to get all poetic on you and write chapters all about how pretty cherry blossoms are. No. I promise. And if I do, you can yell at me- I give you FULL permission.**

**Reviews are welcomed! Criticism is frowned upon, but I won't deny you the freedom to scream at me for making Robin's name be "Dick" (Pauses to giggle immaturely), or making the pairings something NOT CANNON… Oh my god, _what a sin_! **

**:-) Flames will be taunted and ignored. **

**Praise will be rewarded with smiles and virtual hugs.**

**And yes… I will bash Kitty, but I'm not going to make her a standard bitch… how could I put her with Dick then? The main pairings are Malchior/Raven, Starfire/RedX, and there will be a bit on Kid Flash/Jinx.**

**You'll be lucky if I mention the other side dish pairings… like Beastboy/Terra. Please don't read this story if you will be annoyed by lack of Beastboy/Terra, or Cyborg/Bumblebee.**

**Hope you like my story!**

**-Rosie Real-**


	2. The One to Cure Him

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Warnings: Language, drug references, yada yada yada.**

**Dedication: To everyone who has suffered or is suffering because of the stress of the dreaded finals. I wish those who have not finished the best of luck!**

**And I've added a new, big character: Fang**

**Name: Fredrick "Fang" Myers **

**(Kitty's twin brother… no, I'm not going to have any incest! They are strictly brother and sister)**

**Looks/Personality: Blonde hair, gray eyes, attractive, popular, and smart. I'll leave the rest for you to find out! ;-)

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The One to Cure Him**

"Ahem," Mr. Watson cleared his throat loudly. His effort was futile, however, as his attempt to quiet his self absorbed first period class was instantly ignored, as they chatted and laughed amongst themselves.

Instead of turning a bright, bold red, as his usual reaction was, Mr. Watson merely smiled piteously. It was their own funeral… for fourth week of school had passed, and the time for the seniors had come. Only one thought had crossed his mind the entire Monday morning,

_Damn, I love my job._

"Today I will be assigning Lab Partners," he announced smugly.

An abrupt silence erupted, as a chill seemed to move into the classroom. Someone dropped their pencil in shock, and the sudden loud sound echoed across the room. He held in amused laughter as a look of terror and dread dawned on each expression of the students. He made a mental note to laugh about it later.

Now, there were a number of crucial things to remember for high school lab partners:

1. You were stuck with them until the end of the year

2. If you were to be assigned with someone extremely unpopular- kiss your reputation from freshman days up to now, goodbye.

3. It was a boy/girl pattern, because of a marriage assignment that happened every year, to test home parenting skills for a mandatory Home Ec assignment. Meaning: if there's an off number of girls or boys, yes- there will gay partners.

The balding middle aged man merely chuckled in badly hidden amusement; at the paling faces of the guys as one-by-one they realized that there was going to be a boy same-sex marriage.

Dick Grayson pressed his hands together in a silent prayer, mouthing, "Please God no," over and over again, hoping that Mr. Watson would pity him and give him a girl…

"Dick Grayson," Mr. Watson announced.

**ANY** girl…

"You will be partnered with…"

…Was he seriously _pausing_? And was it just him, or was it, like, **100 degrees** in here? Dick's heart pounded and he clenched his hands together.

_ANY GIRL!_ _ANY GIRL! ANY GIRL! ANY GIRL!_

"Kitty Myers,"

His clenched eyes opened slowly.

…Except her.

_Shhhhiiiitttt…_

Kitty blinked dumbly, and then let out an abrupt shriek of delight, sending a flirtatious smile Dick's way. Beside him, Zachary Rex snickered, and Roy Harper patted Dick's back in comfort. Dick buried his face in his hands, and flinched as Zach began to hum the funeral theme song, "_Dum dum dadum, dadada dum dum dadum_…" earning him a killer glare from her twin brother, Fredrick- otherwise known as strictly Fang by everyone.

It wasn't that she was a dork… Kitty Myer's was the most popular girl at school. In fact, Dick's popularity level had just been boosted up from cool, athletic heartthrob to possibly most popular guy in school.

It wasn't that she was ugly… She could easily be considered the hottest, with her gorgeous platinum blonde hair, pretty hazel eyes, her designer clothes, and seducing smile.

It was just that she had the unhealthiest obsession with Dick. Her face, while pretty, was a dead giveaway for her extremely bitchy and moody attitude. Her attention span was that of a wet mop when it came to math, science, history, English, and general common sense. Her clothes, while stylish and gained envy from every living girl in the building, covered less skin than thought possible. She made Tarzan's loincloth seem chaste.

The peppiest of the preps, the slutiest of the sluts, and the richest, and the blondest. And yes, she knew it too.

In this brief moment of peril and doom, Mr. Watson glanced about the class, and loud announced the next victim: "Zachary Rex…"

Zach slowly glanced up lazily, half hoping his face didn't look pleading, and half hoping he'd get a smart girl.

"And Kori Anders,"

"Andrews" she corrected instantly, but sweetly. Looking over in Zach's direction, she gave a perfect, cute, look-up-through the bangs smile.

Zach cheered inwardly, _Jack pot!_

He shot a more than friendly grin her way. A red tinge covered her cheeks, and he briefly wondered what she'd look like in just a bra and underwear. _Hmm… lace? Satin? Cotton? Boy-shorts? G-string? What kind of girl are you, Ms. Andrews?_

He turned back to the front, singing loudly in his head, _"I got the smart girl!"_ well aware of Fang's returning glare at the back of his head.

Zach smirked, turning to give him the loser sign, satisfied with the middle finger response. Fang had always had a thing for red heads.

"Michael Flame,"

The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow, composed as ever. Worried? Him? _Don't make me laugh,_ he thought. After all… what teacher at this high school wouldn't be persuaded by a simple fee of fifty dollars? Soon enough, he'd be partnered with a pretty, smart, nice girl. He had been surprised, however, when Mr. Watson had taken off the two prettiest girls first, Kori Andrews and, though he hated to say it, Kitty Myers. He had actually been expecting Kori, since he had asked to not be with Kitty…

Hmm… Who was left? There was the girl two chairs in front of him, Terra Markov who had an interesting face and figure, but the very flattering corn silk colored blonde hair. There was Bethany Honey, the spunky girl diagonal to Zach, who had a figure to die for, full lips, and a sexy, somewhat bitchy attitude. Although he harbored a hope he wouldn't get either of those two… Terra, while pretty and smart, already belonged to Logan, the school comic relief and mascot. Not only that, but he liked Logan, he was a nice kid.

And then Bethany? She had been going steady with Football star Victor Stone for about two years now, and not even Zach and he combined could save himself from that muscular monster when Bethany was being hit on.

Michael looked around… Jenny? Maybe… and it wouldn't be so bad, although he hadn't really thought that Mr. Watson had liked her too much. It didn't seem likely.

Then who else was left?

"With Rachel Roth,"

Michael's eyebrows rose. He had told Watson that he'd preferred a pretty girl… but Rachel? Rachel the practically mute girl? He hadn't been expecting that at all.

More than one person turned to see who she was, since the quiet girl was seldom mentioned. Michael smiled at her, which she returned hesitantly, wishing Mr. Watson would continue and that the students would quit staring at her. … Was it just her, or was it taking forever for him to move onto the next person? Her cheeks began to redden in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Michael stole a look at her. Shoulder length black hair, nice complexion for such pale skin… pretty dark blue eyes. Clad in blue jeans and a dark blue zipped up sweater, over a white t-shirt with a black logo on the front. The sweater was formfitting and the red tinge in her cheeks made her look… pretty.

She was pretty. She was very pretty, but why hadn't he seen that? She was rather quiet, but undeniably smart. You could just tell by looking at her that she was clever, in that witty, sarcastic way. She was a master at being unnoticed.

Michael turned his studying gaze to Watson, who was gazing in Rachel's direction, a strange look in his eyes, barely visible. Lust.

Michael he hid his surprise well with a cough that brought Watson out of his trance.

The blue eyed boy raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. Well… he certainly hadn't been expecting _that_… A teacher smitten with a student? He shook his head in amusement, glancing over to see if Zachary had caught that too. No, Zach was too busy making a paper football out of today's notes. Michael rolled his eyes, _Smart one._

And so it continued, the student council president, Bethany Honey with Victor Stone… The mascot Logan G. Beast, otherwise known as "Beastboy", with the school newspaper columnist, Terra Markov… And to Michael and Zachary's greatest amusement, Jenny, clad in all black and pink hair, paired with the peppy, track star Wally West.

"It's your lucky day!" Wally exclaimed at her, and she grimaced visibly, scrunching down in her seat, winning a violent death glare battle between her and Mr. Watson. If she had ever truly hated anyone, it was definitely _this_ psycho.

It continued until the class looked around, to see who would get to be the gay couple.

From his seat, Roy Harper whimpered in humiliation. On the other side of the room, quiet Alex Waters groaned loudly.

The boys of the class erupted with relieved laughter, and some of the kinder ones sent sympathetic looks in the unfortunate boys' direction.

Up in front, Mr. Watson smiled in satisfaction, looking as arrogant and important as if he thought himself to be God. At her seat, Rachel amused herself by doodling him as a cartoon, setting him in the clouds, with a pencil-gray scribble of a 'Holy Aura' surrounding him. At his feet were Alex and Roy, begging for forgiveness. She titled it: 'The Forever Damned Lab Partners.'

She suppressed a laugh at the outcome, and quickly placed it in her notebook, saving it to show Kori, Terra, and Bethany.

"Unfortunately," Mr. Watson began smugly, "We have more boys then girls… Alex Waters and Roy Harper, you're going to be our same sex-,"

He paused to cover up a bark of laughter with a cough, but who was he kidding? He fooled no one.

"Lab Partners. This is not laughing matter,"

"What a hypocrite," Rachel said quietly to herself, rolling her eyes. She flushed in embarrassment when Michael nodded in agreement, smiling at her. Was he being flirtatious or just friendly? …Who could really tell? To her, it was all just guesswork.

"And I hope you all have enough maturity to take this seriously and contain yourselves," Mr. Watson finished pompously, his hands folded over his massive belly.

"Translation," Malchior murmured loud enough for Rachel to hear, soft enough to not catch the teacher's attention, "Sucks for you,"

Alex and Roy glanced at each other, both horrified, and then looked away quickly, wanting nothing more than to avoid each other forever.

Ha… as if.

Mr. Watson cleared his throat, "Kindly find your lab partner, and get out a pencil and a ruler. The lab's are on the front table and only four to a workstation,"

With a final groan of despair, Alex and Roy grudgingly sat down together. After a moment of silence, Roy finally mumbled, "Well, this sucks,"

Alex nodded.

"Hey Mr. and Mr. Harper," Wally teased good-naturedly, settling himself across the work station. Next to him, Jenny rolled her cat-like pink eyes. "My god, you're so _clever_, it's inspiring…"

"Why did you use his last name?" Alex demanded instantly, offended.

Wally shrugged, raising his eye brows. "You'd rather be the man in the relationship?"

"_There is no relationship_!" Alex and Roy sputtered at the same time, scooting away from each other reflexively.

"Teacher…" Jenny warned, as Mr. Watson approached their work station. Without another word, both groups diligently went back to their labs.

* * *

Mr. Watson sat at his desk, hands folded, the class long since over. He smiled… he loved his job. Every year, he got older, but the girl's stayed the same age. And with each passing year, gained more and more appeal.

Hmmm…

…Miss Rachel Craven…

He closed his small, squinting brown eyes, enjoying a nice daydream of the pale skinned beauty. She really was gorgeous…

Plus, he had always had a thing for the quiet type. The quiet, dark, and sexy… under all those dark clothes, he shivered in pleasure.

_Mine.

* * *

_

Kori stretched lazily on her twin bed, gathering her white comforter around her. "Rachel, I cannot focus, my bed is sending off too strong nap rays…"

Across her room, Rachel smiled, resting on her friend's window seat. "Is it now? Fight it,"

"I'm afraid I'm too lazy,"

"Tut tut, whatever shall I do with you Kori?"

"Hmm… how about you do my math, and I'll get up?"

"Only if you do my history,"

"Are you serious?" There was a flash of movement, her red hair following behind her as she leaped out of bed and to her floor, digging ferociously into her backpack. "Deal," she grinned, thrusting her math into Rachel's willing arms, receiving Rachel's history binder in trade.

Both worked diligently for twenty minutes and thirty-eight seconds before both set their pencils down and declared, "Done!"

They switched again, Rachel doing their English, Kori doing their health. An hour rolled by, and finally the suffering was over with.

Kori twirled triumphantly to her small balcony, earning a hidden envious stare from Rachel at her grace. However, the envy didn't stay long as Kori- somehow sensing a negative emotion in Rachel, pulled her friend out onto the balcony with her, and they twirled girlishly, giggling at the spinning sky above them, and at their childish behavior. Finally, they collapsed onto the cold, stone floor, laughing and clutching their stomachs, waiting for the nausea of spinning to pass.

_That's one of the best things about Kori_, Rachel decided. _She doesn't let you be unhappy around her; she makes you feel as pretty as she is._ Instead of returning to her inward jealousy at Kori's prettiness, Rachel smiled and relished in the hope that she, herself was just as pretty as Kori.

After a brief moment of silence, the two friends nestled into the elegant balcony chairs to watch the sunset. Rachel hugged her knees to her, counting the colors in her head, _1 peach, 2 lavender, 3 plum, 4 gold, 5 blush pink, 6 navy, 7 yellow orange, 8 Robin's egg blue, 9 magenta _- until her red headed best friend suddenly blurted out, "I think you and Michael should go out,"

After a short pause of taken this in, Rachel snorted, shaking her head. "_Please_, he's out of my league," Kori kicked her foot lightly. "He is not, if anything, you're out of his league,"

"Flattering today, aren't we?"

"It's true. You're just cynical,"

"Try sensible…?"

"Try _impossible_!" Kori shot back, in an unusually sassy mood. Her green eyes flicked from restlessness to annoyance back and forth, and Rachel hid an affectionate smile. "Kori, why do you want me to date so badly?"

"Not date, just…"

"Just…?"

"Ugh…We have got to get boyfriends, I swear…"

Rachel laughed loudly, her pretty laugh lighting Kori's mood as she pretended to pout, "But I thought you were perfectly happy taking our sexual frustrations out on each other!"

Kori giggled unwillingly, rolling her eyes. "Rachel, I _told_ you, we can't pull that off unless we're catholic school girls," she teased.

Rachel tossed her black hair in a pretend huff, "It's Zachary isn't it? You like him more than me!" she accused.

Kori's reaction was very amusing, going from distaste to hesitation within a span of two seconds. "_Ha-ha_, no thank you,"

Rachel shrugged, "How come? I think he's very hot,"

"He's gorgeous,"

"…Did you just say _gorgeous_?"

"What if I did?"

"You like him!"

"I do not! I just admire his pleasing physical appearance"

"Oh my gawd, you do!" Rachel gasped dramatically, clutching her hand over her heart, "And here I thought we were made for each other!"

Kori's annoyance melted away and she burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand to silence her loud laughter. Finally she calmed down and stared into Rachel's sparkling indigo eyes. "You're very funny," she said finally, and Rachel chuckled.

"Well, you're very easy to make laugh,"

Kori smiled thoughtfully, "I like to laugh," Another silence eased in, and both sat comfortably, until Kori murmured, "Besides, he's not exactly my type,"

Rachel's expression didn't change. "Why?"

Kori shrugged vaguely, "He's just… bad, really. He skips school, he swears, he probably drinks and does drugs, and I wouldn't feel comfortable around him. He's too… different,"

"Opposites attract,"

"But similarities last,"

"… Not necessarily," Rachel said slowly, turning to face Kori.

"Oh come on, you're just defending your precious fanfiction pairing philosophy,"

"Ouch, Kori, that one stung," Rachel shot back sarcastically, smiling in amusement. The red head smiled apologetically, shaking her head from the thought.

"Definitely not my type, maybe,"

"…Maybe?"

"…You're missing a beautiful sunset, Rachel," Kori said quietly, and Rachel turned back, defeated, but thoughtful.

"If anyone could fix him, you could Kor," she said after a pause.

Kori smiled at the compliment, "Ditto, if you're thinking about Michael,"

Not expected that answer, Rachel's eyebrows rose, but she decided not to say anything. She was too worried her sudden blush would be given away.

Both sat until the sun was set, and both twirled their way back into Kori's room.

* * *

'Swish!'

"Okay, _Michael Jordan_, you've proved your point,"

'Swish!'

"I'm not stopping until you say it!" Zach shot back, retrieving the basketball. He stared at the basket, focused. He aimed, and the shot-

'Swish!'

"Swish!" He cheered, "That's twenty-three… still want to take the bet, Fires?"

Michael rolled his eyes, standing a few feet away next to graffiti decorated bleachers. Although… he had already lost fifty dollars today for the teacher, and he needed some new shoes…

Zach aimed once again, only two shots away from stealing thirty dollars from his best friend's wallet.

Michael sighed, and then said quietly, "So you've got a thing for Miss Kori Andrews, don't you?"

'Bang!' The basketball hit the rim of the basket and bounced off hard. Zach stared in disbelief, and then turned his angry gaze towards Michael. "You asshole,"

Michael grinned good naturedly, "Like I said, there's no way you can make twenty-five baskets in a row,"

"You cheat,"

"Yes, but I win,"

Zach laughed at that, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So what's this about Kori? Like her? Hmm, no I believe you're badly mistaken,"

"Am I?"

"You are, very. She's a hot girl, but a little too… innocent for my taste," Zach finished with a shrug, twirling the basketball on the tip of his finger masterfully. "What brought this up?"

Michael returned the shrug, folding his arms as he leaned against the bleachers, "I guess you're just a flirt then,"

Zach chuckled, "You know it, and what about the mute one?"

"What about her?"

"You _looooovvveee_ her,"

"Oh yes, nothing would make me happier than to have a love child with her,"

"You _looooooovvveee_ her,"

"And to spend our lives in blissful happiness, being with her every single second of my happy, happy married life with her, not bothered by her lack of emotion or speech,"

"You _loooovvvee_ her,"

"And we'll have children, and they'll have children, and they'll have children, but then they won't have children because they'll all die in a freak blimp accident… what a shame,"

"You _looovvveee_ her,"

"And then we'll retire to Florida and go to Disney Land, the end,"

Zach laughed at that, and the basketball dropped from his finger tips and bounced away. "Ahh, Michael, ignore your feelings, but I know you, and you love her icy, silent self,"

Michael laughed briefly, "Just as you love Kori's bubbly, happy-go-lucky, innocent self,"

Both settled onto the bleachers, continuing their friendly snubs towards each other, watching the same sunset two girls across town were watching.

* * *

**I live! Sorry about the long wait, I was being beaten to death by school. Luckily, though, I survived, and I promise to update more often!**

**Tis summer vacation, and I am very happy and feeling very inspired to write!**

**Thank you for your reviews! Nothing gets me more inspired than to write than reviews… (Cough, cough, hint, cough, cough)**

**:-)**

**Review, please!**

**-Miss Rosie Real-**


	3. The High Life

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Dedication: To chocolate chip cookies**

**Author's Note: Rawr.**

**Chapter Three: The High Life**

_Hatred: Everyone hates something. Unless they're dead or a robot. Or the Pope. Who probably hates something but probably won't admit it. So sketch something you hate, and make me see and feel that hatred. Due at the end of class: no coloring needed, and shading required._

Rachel's indigo eyes focused in on the written assignment written in large, cursive letters, expanding across the out-dated chalkboard. A thoughtful smile grew on her face. "Hatred…" she whispered to herself, trying out the word, playing with it on her tongue. "Hmm…" This is exactly what she loved most about art class; the freedom.

Next to her, Jenny banged her head on the table in frustration. "…My **(bang!)** …creative **(bang!)** …capability **(bang!) **…is **(bang!)** DEAD! **(Bangbangbangbang-)**"

Rachel nudged her, drumming her fingers on the desk. "No it's not; you're just over analyzing… again," She smirked teasingly at her art class buddy. "C'mon, this is easy,"

Jenny frowned. "Yeah, says _you_. You're an artistic genius,"

Despite the rush of pride, Rachel rolled her eyes. "Spare me the flattery. You're only using it as a defense,"

"…And _what_ am I defending?"

She shrugged, knowing her friend was in an annoyed mood, and it was better to try and not provoke her. "Beats me. Look, I'll show you how easy this is. What do you hate?"

"…Wally West…" Jenny spat venomously, as though the name itself was a cuss word. She glared in the boy's direction, where he sat next to Roy Harper, both of them laughing about something probably stupid while they drew.

Rachel bit back a giggle. She always tried to stay serious when trying to produce inspiration, especially in Jenny. "Anything else?"

The pink haired girl banged her head back down on the table. "Mr. Watson… and his stupid research paper,"

"…Any_thing_ else?"

"I'm living off half a cup of cold coffee and three hours of sleep. Of _course_ nothing else," Jenny stubbornly snapped, her bubblegum pink eyes flashing in annoyance.

With an exasperated sigh, Rachel glanced up to see if she could get help from their teacher, Mr. Mod. Fortunately, he had been watching the scene attentively, and was making his way over.

Mr. Mod was easily her favorite teacher. No ifs, ands, or buts, he was her utmost favorite. Her first glimpse of him was on that terrifying first day of freshman year, and she knew for a fact that she was going to love having him as a teacher. Part of it was his appearance; it was just so likeable, with his crooked teeth, unruly flaming red hair, and more-than-a-little-interesting style in clothes. Another part was his thick English accent, his unbelievable artistic ability, and his honest criticism. He was a good teacher and a real artist.

Oh, and he was complete insane.

No really!

Jenny's eyes widened as she saw him make his way over. Mr. Mod smiled pleasantly at Jenny, sitting on the edge of the table. "We're going to play a game," he announced loudly, even though he was only speaking to her.

She nodded, shrinking back in her seat, looking a little wary. There usually wasn't a right way to act around 'The Mad Mod', especially when his attention was focused purely on you.

"Say the first thing that comes to mind after each word I say,"

Again, she nodded silently. Mr. Mod smiled at her, giving a full view of his crooked teeth.

"Cracker,"

"Jacks,"

"Oooh, nice. Okay… flower,"

"Power,"

"Righteous! Alright… crush,"

"Wally West," Her pink eyes flew open, and Rachel let out a chuckle. Jenny opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before turning to Rachel, "_Please_, you didn't think of it as in I like him, did you? Strictly abuse wise. You know? Crush meaning… like… like… you know… punching?" she curled her hand into a fist and smashed it into her other hand to prove her point. Of course, by then, it was just pathetic.

Rachel resisted laughing only because she valued her shins, and Jenny was wearing particularly high heels today.

Meanwhile, Mr. Mod watched the scene with a trace of amusement. "Oy, hormones. What a bitch they were," he said, patting Jenny's shoulder sympathetically.

She promptly gave him her best death glare.

He smiled pleasantly at her. "Insanity!"

"…_You_,"

"Touché my ducky, touché. But too slow… England!"

Jenny was ready, focused this time. "Monarchy!" she said immediately.

"Money!"

"_Rich_!"

"Monkeys!"

"_Gorillas_!"

"Candy!"

"_Land_!"

"Hatred!"

"_Unicorns!_"

"And that is how it's done," Mr. Mod replied curtly, standing up. After a moment of awed silence, Rachel applauded gently, smiling in admiration.

Jenny blinked, staring in confusion. "…How did he…do that?"

"He's insane," Rachel said nonchalantly, returning to her sketch of a python, its beady eyes staring straight into her, as she shaded its body. "So… unicorns, huh?"

The pink haired girl scowled. "They're just annoying… and all… ooh-ooh-look-at-me-I'm-a-pretty-pony-whore!" She glared at the table, refusing to look at Rachel's amused face.

"My mother forced me to live 14 years of my life in a Unicorn decked out bedroom… Now just shut up and draw," Jenny growled, picking up her pencil and fiercely attacking her sketch book. She continued until the end of the class period, by then, calmed down, and focused on her drawing.

She smiled slightly, glancing over at Rachel who had been long done- the result had been incredible as usual. Mod had stared for a good four minutes, until finally giving his rare praise, which of course, Rachel had replied with a modest shake of her head. And with actual modesty, not that fake 'Oh-I-think-I'm-So-Good-But-Will-Do-Anything-For-Reassurance' kind of modesty. No, Rachel never did anything like that.

Jenny mused over this briefly, glancing over where her friend now sat, reading Pride and Prejudice, her reading glasses giving her an adorable librarian look. Even more so with her shoulder length black hair pulled into a bun. Jenny smiled at her before returning to her sketch.

Her sketch. _Ugh_.

…It looked like crap… she had totally messed up on the value rendering on the entire front body, one eye was slightly bigger than the other, and she learned couldn't draw hooves for shit. "_Nnngh_," she groaned.

"Huh. You didn't strike me as the unicorn type," A familiar, playful voice remarked from behind her.

Jenny narrowed her eyes, "And you didn't strike me as the I-Dress-In-My-Mother's-Clothes type, but life is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

And, as if on cue, the bell rang. She smirked, and walked away, leaving Wally standing there, a silly grin on his face. He watched briefly her go before promptly running to catch up with her.

Rachel observed the two of them with a smile growing on her face, before gathering her books in her arms. "See you tomorrow Mr. Mod," she called, a little sad about class being over. But as she walked out, she was immediately pounced on by Kori who linked an arm through hers, demanding to see her latest sketch.

"Because I'm a fan," Kori declared, after Rachel had questioned her. Smiling, the indigo haired girl handed her the sketchbook, more than a little touched when she saw her friend's green eyes light up with admiration. "Beautiful, Rachel," she complimented, calling over Logan so he could see. Rachel smiled, feeling that warm-fuzzy feeling overwhelm her.

She flipped through her sketch book later that day in her eighth period study hall. Her sapphire eyes dragged critically from picture to picture, eye brows rising and falling, mouth opening and closing, eyes rolling and narrowing.

_Art is the love of my life and my worst enemy._

Rachel thought about that statement briefly, shuddering inwardly at how emotional she sounded.

_Well, art is art, and I suck._

But she kind of liked her hatred picture. She really did hate snakes… didn't hurt that her father's company's icon was a snake. And there was nowhere else she hated more, than that company building.

So technically she hated that building. And her father.

She smirked, sarcastically muttering inwardly, _Yeah, that's healthy._

Rachel traced the bold gray lines with a finger, just barely touching the paper in fear of smearing the picture.

She turned the page. A cute little sketch of Kori, smile on her face, posed on the grass with an open face and friendly look in her eyes.

Rachel smiled unintentionally, raising an eyebrow. Kori wasn't much of an artist, was a little short attention-spanned for long periods of serious deep thinking, and didn't really think about hiding her thoughts or emotions. But it was impossible to dislike her.

Rachel couldn't be bitter towards her friend, but she couldn't help feel the tiniest bit envious… not of her looks, or of her openness, or even of her ability to speak easily in public… something Rachel could never even hope to gain.

But no, none of those.

_It's her gift of having nothing to hate._

The sudden thought made Rachel raise an eyebrow, remembering how Mr. Mod firmly believed that if you were human you hated something. Rachel stared into Kori's drawn eyes, wondering to herself what her best friend could possibly hate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school bus seat view was not something Kori would boast about. The road was a dusty, dirty gray, decorated with splotches of white and yellow street paint and electric blue graffiti. Rows and rows of houses, white, yellow, green, blue, white, red, white, blue, all the same style, all the same yard. The architect was quite a creative one…

Kori stared back up at the gray sky, trying to ignore that deep feeling of dread that had currently taken a strong hold on her. She wished, more than anything, that she was going over Rachel's, or that she could have dance class today, but it had been canceled.

Suddenly, the sun peaked out from under the gray clouds.

She closed her eyes, feeling the sun's warmth soothe her clenched eyelids, letting her shoulders relax, letting them drop.

She wasn't unhappy, she was just… preoccupied.

_Yeah, with being unhappy._

No, she wasn't unhappy at all. Everything was fine, she had dancing class to look forward to tomorrow, she'd gotten an A on her English report, and she didn't have any math homework. Everything was fine.

_Everything is not fine. You don't want to go home._

Well, sure, home wasn't exactly the most welcoming place at the moment, but that was an exaggeration.

_Becca's home._

She let a long repressed sigh escape her, her body tensing. So what if her older sister was visiting? She should be happy.

_But you aren't._

Okay, so maybe Becca was a little…

_Bitchy. Evil. Bitchy. Hateful. Bitchy._

Critical, but that was nothing Kori couldn't handle. She was used to this. It was the way Becca had always been.

_The way she'll always be._

"You look unusually depressed," Wally West remarked from the opposite side of her bus seat. Kori glanced at him, slightly startled.

"Depressed?" She questioned in a perky voice, "No, just tired. I'm taking an extra dancing class," She faked a yawn for the effect, but it ended up turning real.

_Liar, _her conscience growled at her, but she was determined to ignore it.

However, not even she, the great pretender, could convince Wally West. He was good at separating lies from truth. His gaze turned from thoughtful to a little concerned, but Kori shot him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, really,"

Luckily, or unluckily, she didn't know which to choose, the bus slowed to a stop. Her stop.

"See you tomorrow, Wally," she said quickly before he could press further. Or would he bother?

_I'm having some self esteem issues today…_ she grumbled inwardly, as she snatched her backpack and climbed down the bus stairs. The crisp autumn air almost turned her entire mood around, as a gust of wind blew her auburn hair out of her face. She couldn't help but feel a little bit better as her black and white converses made a loud crunching sound as she trudged through her leafy front yard.

The Andrews Mansion was a very impressive site to see. It was very aged and Victorian style, with faded red bricks, iron gates surrounding the yard, appropriately placed balconies, and emerald green ivy climbing across the front of the house. Dark green, trimmed hedges surrounded the house like a guard, cut so perfectly that they seemed like blocks of dark green marble.

But it was as cold as it was striking. Kori felt the familiar chilling shiver as she walked from the cool, sweet smelling outdoors into her air conditioned, perfumed home.

"Brr!" She exclaimed to herself, slipping off her shoes as she hurried to the stairs. Kori giggled as she climbed up the blindingly clean stairs that Rachel repeatedly said were meant to be marked up with muddy footprints- just to piss off whoever built the obnoxious staircase.

"What's so funny sister dear?" Becca's velvety, seductive voice taunted from the top of the stairs.

_Your **face**._

Kori smiled sweetly, "Nothing, just thinking about something that happened today," she lied quickly, smiling warmly. "How was your day?"

Becca didn't know the meaning of dressing for comfort. Her black hair was brushed to a shine, sitting provocatively on her shoulders. She wore a short, pleated jean mini-skirt sitting on her hips, a dark purple slim fitting tube top, with black strappy sandals. She slipped on a slim black leather jacket that set off that jet in her hair, and complimented her figure.

Knowing she wasn't going to answer the polite but unimportant question, Kori skipped past her sister, heading for her refuge, her bedroom.

"Kori," the velvety voice stopped her before she could retreat. Kori glared at the ceiling briefly before turning around, "Yes, Becca?"

"C'mon, I want to take you somewhere,"

Kori raised an eyebrow in curiosity, looking at her sister's attire, and then at her black snap on/off sweatpants with the white stripes running down the sides, and her green camisole. "Should I change?"

Becca tossed her hair, managing to smile impassively. "No, you're fine," Kori felt her spirits lift slightly, a hopeful smile growing on her face. Hope. That seemingly impossible hope that her sister would become the loving, friendly girl Kori had once known so long ago.

There were many times when she wished she could just ignore that hope, it seemed so unlikely. But, then again, who's to say what they long for?

Kori pondered this as she sat in the front seat of her sister's silver jaguar, glancing at the side of the car.

-Ten minutes later-

Red hair gathered into a long ponytail bounced up and down, as black and white converse tennis shoes hit the pavement road with each bound. The ground was a blur as Kori ran, stubborn tears hanging in her eyes, hatred pounded in her heart- sparking that adrenaline rush that made her go faster and faster and faster and just keep going and going.

"_I'm a little concerned about your… weight issue," Becca said, purple eyes glinting with that familiar loathing. "Remember, as a dancer, you need to keep your figure,"_

_Kori nodded, looking out the window. This was typical behavior of her sister, who knew that out of everything, Kori was most self conscious about her weight. The burden of a dancer._

_The car slowed to a stop. "So you're going running, little sister. It'll do you good, believe me. So run until you're as thin as… well me! …So go fast, dear!" Becca laughed, turning the radio on loud once again before Kori could reply indignantly. Then, her ebony hair flying behind her in a black whirl, leaving Kori five miles outside of town, 15 miles from her home._

_Unwanted, bitter tears fell._

_She stood there for a long time. Hating herself for not having the guts or the will power to do anything but do as her sister said. So she ran._

Kori bit her lip hard, hard enough for it to snap her out of her angry rampage against her sister.

_Don't let her get to you._ She could hear her little brother Ryan's voice commanding her, and felt her lips curve slightly. However it didn't lessen the weight of her sister's words. She _always_ did this. Well, not exactly the abandoning Kori in the middle of no where, but the snide little weight comments.

Becca hadn't always been like this.

Kori's heart beat faster, as she ran through town, not exactly sure where she was going. Instead of panicking, she continued to run casually, knowing that sooner or later, she'd run into a familiar street.

She didn't know how long she had run, until she head a familiar male voice call you, "Kori?"

She slowed her run to jog, to a walk, and then to a stop. Panting, sweaty, and tired, she turned, smile in place. "Zachary, hi,"

Zachary studied her up and down, from feet to eyes. "What did you steal?" he asked.

She blinked. "I-I d-didn't steal anything," she stuttered, face reddening.

He smiled playfully at her, showing his surprisingly nice, white teeth. "Kori, nobody runs that fast, unless they've just stolen something,"

Taken back, she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "No, I haven't stolen anything. I just felt like running," She shifted under his stare, aware that she was sweaty and gross.

"How far have you gone?"

Kori opened her mouth, and then closed it. She thought back to where she started, "…I began running outside of town, on Apple Gate Avenue, near the bridge?"

Zachary's mouth dropped. "Kor, that's nine miles,"

She blinked. "Oh… oh wow," He stared at her, eyebrows raised. "You actually ran all that? Why are you not on the track team? God, I can hear Wally West spazzing…" he trailed off, shaking his head at the thought.

Kori watched him, a little amused. "I don't like running all that much and I have ballet," She walked over to a nearby bench, eager to give her aching feet a rest. He followed, attention back. "So are you, like, one of those non-social ballet dancers?" He stood across from her, managing to look careless and sexy at the same time.

A red tinge warmed her cheeks. "No, but I do dance a lot,"

"What's a lot?"

"Six days a week, four hours a day,"

Zach whistled. "No kidding, care to show off?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Right here,"

Kori smiled slightly. "There's no music,"

"I'll sing Baby got Back,"

She was giggling now, which only spurred him forward. "Don't laugh; it's a touching song. I always get a little teary eyed at the poor shapely girls… Cosmo making fun of them and all,"

"Aww, feeling a little insecure?" She slapped a hand over her mouth instantly, but Zach still heard, and his eyebrows shot up high.

"_Kori_!" He gasped animatedly, grinning, "Why how… unlike you!" Embarrassment was rather becoming for her, he decided, as she giggled.

"You're just annoyed because I've figured you out,"

Was she flirting with him? Zach chuckled, but rose to the verbal spar challenge. "…You got me," He raised his hands high. "I have low confidence for my chubby appearance," Her laughter rang in his ears, and he chuckled with her. She rose up to his remark, "Not chubby, curvy. Because real men have real curves,"

Zach let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head. "You surprised me, cutie, I didn't think you were quite so…"

"Witty? Intelligent? Beautiful?" She implored, batting her eyelashes coyly.

He smirked. Okay, _now_ she was definitely flirting with him. "I was going to say amusing, but at risk of keeping my balls, I'll add that I already knew you were witty, intelligent, and beautiful,"

She kicked an empty Pepsi can in his direction, though he still had her smiling. And then it dawned on him… He was actually joking around, possibly even flirting with Kori Andrews. The school Snow White. Pristine, sweet, and pretty. One of the untouchables for guys like him.

Kori stood, stretching. "I should probably get going if I want to get back home in time for dinner," Zach nodded, realizing she was probably recognizing the strange territory they were treading. He felt a small sense of disappointment at her leaving. She really was pretty cute when she was laughing.

"Want a ride home?"

_...Did I say that? _He wondered, watching as she turned back to him, a smile growing on her soft lips.

…_Soft lips… Wow, this is getting pretty pathetic. Even for me._

She shuffled her feet, "I'd love to, actually, if you really don't mind,"

He waved his hand, shaking his head. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't mind,"

"Of course you would, it's polite," she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. But he couldn't really be annoyed by it, she was so different from the girls he usually hung out with. If anything, it was kind of a relief.

He smirked at her, scooting a little closer to her. "Yeah, well, I'm not polite," She stared at him, unsure of how to respond. He smiled, loving her discomfort… Oh; she would be so fun to tease. "C'mon," he said, suddenly backing away, "My ride's this way,"

She stood rooted for a few seconds before following. "What do you drive?" she asked timidly, trying to make conversation.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, leading her to the back of a 7Eleven, where his baby was parked. She gasped, paling a little. "You… But… a _motorcycle_?"

Zachary grinned. Maybe he was enjoying this a little too much… "Something wrong Princess?"

Kori blinked. "No, not at all… it's just… I've never ridden on one before," Her green eyes took in the motorcycle; it was a jet black, clean and polished, the typical red flames near the end. It was well taken care of, and clearly very loved.

"It's gorgeous," she added quickly. Zachary glanced at her, eyebrows raised. "You like it? Really?"

She nodded eagerly, "I love it! Did you buy it?"

He stared at the bike fondly before shaking his head. "No, a gift. You ready?" He climbed on easily, tossing her his one helmet. "I only have one; it's a bitch to get on though,"

Kori nodded, taking out her long pony-tail before putting the helmet on. She fiddled with the straps for a few minutes before Zach motioned her towards him. She blushed, "It's hard," she muttered, a little flustered.

He grinned at her. "I know, didn't I tell you?" He leaned forward towards her, from his sitting position. "Come a little closer," he said. She obeyed, moving a couple inches toward him.

He chuckled, "I won't eat you," He grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling her forward, revealing, for a few moment, a patch of smooth, tan skin. It hit him at how intimate that gesture could be.

Seconds later, the helmet was tightly secure. Kori's face couldn't have been any redder, as she hoisted herself onto the bike, scooting away from Zach a little, although she was already a little too close for comfort.

In the front, Zach smirked, ready to give her the ride of her life. "Ready?" he called over the roar of the engine.

"…No…!" She squeaked, a little scared.

"Too bad," he called, starting off, picking up speed with each second as he flew down the streets. Kori let out a short shriek, and held him for dear life, modesty forgotten.

Zach laughed aloud, driving faster, now getting out of the busy streets. Kori pressed herself up against him, but lifted her face from his shirt. The wind blew through her hair, as the earth whipped around her, a blur of colors on the street below them. She smiled, a thrill growing inside her as he picked up speed.

And then they were on the highway. That's when the real fun began, as Zachary burst into speed, racing down the highway, the tune to Born to be Wild playing loudly in his head.

As for Kori… she didn't know if she had ever had so much fun in her life. "Faster!" she called out, not sure if he had heard her, but he obeyed either way, picking up more speed.

She squealed allowed, chilled by the fast moving wind, thrilled by the speed, and grinned involuntarily. This was, by far, the happiest she had been for weeks. Maybe even months.

The speed continued for minutes until she realized that they were heading in the opposite direction of her house. She smiled evilly, letting him go for a couple more minutes before making herself tell him.

A couple minutes later, Zachary slowed to a stop, feeling the adrenaline rush leave him. "We're here!" he announced loudly tossing his brown hair out of his eyes. Kori held in a sigh, but smiled, reluctantly getting off the motorcycle. "That was…"

He got ready for her fearful input.

"_Incredible._"

"Well, I guess it's a guy thing-_what_?" He stared at her. "Really? You liked it?"

She spun around, still hyper from the thrill, "I loved it! You must promise me that you'll give me a ride again," Her green eyes danced with delight, and Zachary found himself quite beyond his control.

"Sure thing, cutie,"

She grinned. "Do you swear?"

"Every damn day,"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "You know what I mean. And that was a complete rip off The Mummy,"

He stared at her. "_You've_ watched The Mummy?"

"It's only one of my favorite movies," she retorted, taking off the helmet. She hugged it to her, close, smiling at the bike.

Zachary blinked. _MARRY ME. _

He shook his head. "Wow, Andrews, you didn't seem the type," He shook his head, turning his bike on again. Turning back at her, he smiled at her wistful expression. "I swear," he reassured, "Anytime you need a ride, just tell me, Princess,"

And with that, drove off, leaving Kori standing there, watching him go with a happy grin on her face. She hugged the helmet to her, and glanced back down at it in surprise. "Oh… gosh darn it," She said in a fake, sad voice, still grinning. She it closer to her, spinning around on her driveway before dancing her way back to her room, to the safety of her bedroom.

She closed her eyes and felt the wind whip across her face, her hair flying back, the world in a blur around her. Kori crashed onto her bed, wondering to herself how there could ever be a greater high than that.

**Self criticism: Unorganized, beginning unrelated to ending, and overly detailed.**

**Self Praise: …I kind of liked my The Mummy reference. :-) Which I do not own. I don't own Born to be Wild either… good song though.**

**Mad Mod is, by far, my favorite villain to use in AU's.**

**Anyways, I want to thank: RedXStarRob, D-I-WaRrIa, Epiff Annie, Spead-My-Wingz-And-Soar, SushiChica, Valda, FallenTeenHearts, xox.Annie Potter.xox, Shay Bo Bay, and amande-san1491.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

…**Speaking of which...**

**:-)**

**Reviews equal Inspiration. Inspiration equals Chapters.**

**Yes. I am bribing you. I also offer a cookie.**

**Please Review!**

**-Miss Rosie Real-**


	4. My Mistake for Liking You

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Dedication: To my faithful computer. You'd so be my life mate if you were a human. And a guy.**

**Author's Note: I have an ear infection. Wah! **

**Fix it with your magic reviewing powers!**

**Please?**

**Chapter Four: My Mistake for Liking You**

**REAL Title of this Chapter: Teh Bitch Chapter from Hell**

As the Irish like to say, the following day was a 'soft day'.

To the Americans, it was a very cloudy Tuesday. A thick fog settled over the city, and surrounded Titan High School, setting off an unwelcoming aura. Inside the building on the top floor, seniors roamed through the halls sluggishly, passing each other with little more than a second glance.

It seemed that the whole of Jump City was off to a very lethargic start. That is, except for Kori Andrews and Rachel Craven. The two girls glided past the crowds, both running on a strangely high energy. People glanced at them with raised eyebrows and jealous stares; both seemed to literally glow with an untouchable prettiness.

"So let me get this straight," Rachel said, her eyebrow furrowed; a habit she had whenever she was thinking deeply, "You went running… hell, I didn't even know you ran," She struggled with looking at Kori expectantly and opening her locker at the same time, fumbling with the lock in the process.

"I do on occasion," Kori responded, twisting with her two braids, securing them with a green ribbon. She wore snug jeans and a lavender sweater over a white t-shirt style leotard. She was going straight to ballet after school and didn't feel like changing later and besides, her leotard was comfortable.

"Okay, and then you run into Zach," Rachel continued, taking out her AP Chemistry text book. She cut off Kori's answer with, "I wonder what he was doing down there anyway…?"

Kori shrugged, leaning against the locker beside Rachel's. She drummed her fingers against the locker to the beat of Sweet Home Alabama, humming the tune to herself as she watched people pass by.

She smiled at Victor Stone, who shot a grin at her, arm in arm with his steady girlfriend; Bethany. If anyone could pull off the gold and white cheerleading uniform, it was her. She wore her hair in two high pig tails, held with gold colored hair ties that stood out in her dark brown hair. Together, they were an extremely attractive couple. No one dared to break them up, or hit on either one, knowing they both had fiery tempers that could bring the emotionally strongest to tears.

Kori held her smile for a moment longer after they passed her, predicting that they would last for many more years, maybe even get married someday?

"Bethany Stone…" she whispered to herself, feeling warmth inside her spread in her body, and she shivered in a brief moment of pure happiness.

_Oh, I hope they marry!_

Terra waved at Kori as she hurried to go meet with Logan, her long blonde hair in a low pony-tail, wearing khaki Capri's on her long legs and a pale blue wife beader. She was extremely skinny and looked a little young for her age, but her face and hair made up for everything. She could easily be a shampoo model with gorgeous hair like that, and her face was inviting and cute. Kori waved back, turning back towards Rachel when a fast moving blur caught her attention.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream, followed by a feminine voice snapping, "Don't _do_ that!"

Wally smirked, leaning against a locker in a fake innocent expression. "Aw, I didn't scare you, did I?"

Jenny narrowed her magenta eyes at him... Unfortunately, the effect of her cold stare seemed to work perfectly well on everyone but him. "Why of course not," She growled sarcastically, "You _only_ snuck up behind me and pinched my sides while I had my back turned and was practically half asleep. And I thought I was completely composed,"

He grinned boyishly, raking his fingers through his thick red hair. "Is that so? And the scream?"

"For effect only," she replied coolly, giving her locker a good kick with her black wedges, as she tried to unlock it again. Wally raised an eyebrow, cocking his head as he watched her do the combination excruciatingly slowly, her eyes fixed in an almost comical focused stare. He bit back a chuckle when he realized she was murmuring, "Please work, please work, please work,"

At last she pulled.

No success.

Wincing, Wally stepped back, getting ready for a loud, sleep deprived temper tantrum, but surprisingly she kept her cool, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Her pink eyes stared icily at her locker. "If you were a man," she began venomously, "I would drag you into the streets and publicly-,"

"Need help?" Wally cut in, paling slightly.

She turned, turning her cold stare to him, opening her mouth to say no before he continued, "C'mon, I'm pretty good at these things,"

She closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you can do it when I can't?"

"Ah…Man's touch?"

She let out a rather unladylike snort of disbelief, crossing her arms. "Yeah, _okay_…"

"Plus I'm lucky," He added, waggling his eyebrow suggestively. Jenny blinked at him, cocking her head in a sarcastic display of cuteness. "Are you? _Truly_?"

Wally nodded eagerly. "I'm a walking good luck charm, for serious! What's the combination?"

Mimicking his earlier gesture, she ran her fingers through her soft pink hair, concentrating on the numbers, "Uh, 6…"

"Uh-huh," he turned it quick. "Next?"

"Twenty-seven,"

"Okay,"

"Eighteen,"

He turned it carefully, and opened it with ease. Jenny's mouth fell open, as she stared at him with a strange look in her eyes. "…How did you…?"

Wally chuckled, patting her head which sparked her fresh annoyance. "It's in the genes, Jinx. The West family is a living, breathing good luck charm,"

Snapping out of her brief admiration, she scowled, irritated. "Watch it, Wally; it gets pretty hard to move around when your head swells that big,"

"Ahh, your words injure me," he sighed dramatically, waiting as she gathered her things.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, feeling that daily urge to stomp on his foot with her high heels. Standing, she said, "Heads up, though: from now on, I might have to force you to open my locker everyday,"

Linking his arm with her, he grinned boyishly, "With pleasure, milady!"

Satisfied, she smiled back, as they walked toward the staircase. Wally's hearted skipped a few beats, surprised at how pretty her smile was. "…You know, I think that's the first time you've ever smiled at me,"

_That was a mistake,_ he realized, as he watched it fade a little. She shrugged, "Don't get used to it," she replied, shaking his arm off.

"It's pretty," he complimented, his blue eyes serious.

She stared at him, her cheeks warming from the praise. Slowly, her smile grew, which was more thanks than he could have asked for. But she thanked him as well, which didn't hurt. Not sarcastic, not insulting, but perfectly normal.

And another thing about the West Family, they can't keep their mouths shut. He wrapped an arm around her, and said a little loudly, "So I bet you're picturing me naked right now…"

"And then he gave you a ride home," Rachel continued, leaning against Kori's locker as the redhead hurried to collect her AP Chemistry materials.

Kori began to nod when a loud, hard "_Smack_!" caught her attention, followed by a surprised shout of pain.

Blinking, she shook her head briefly, and turned back to Rachel. "Yes, on his motorcycle," she replied, stopping for a moment to look up at her friend. Rachel's silky black hair was down today, which only occurred rarely. Kori adored her friend's angled hair style. Rachel wore fitted navy blue jeans, a snug, v-neck black t-shirt, and a silver cross necklace. Kori also noted the tiniest bit of black eye-liner and blush… she beamed. Rachel was absolutely stunning when she wanted to be.

The black haired girl nodded, looking down at her friend. "I still can't believe you rode on a motorcycle… what was it like?"

"_Amazing!_ One of the best experiences of my life, I swear," Kori gushed, flipping a red strand out of her face. She stood, holding her binder and textbooks tightly, hugging them close. "We actually talked for a while… he's nicer than I thought,"

Rachel thought this briefly, smiling a little. "And the helmet?" she questioned, pointing to a red helmet stashed in Kori's freakishly organized locker.

"Oh! It belongs to Zach, I need to give it back later," The locker door slammed shut, and the two began to walk to their first period class.

"Wait today? You mean during school?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if Zachary would act the same way he did yesterday. Cliques and images were ridiculously important at Titan High, although more so in Middle School, freshman, and sophomore year. However, old habits die hard. He probably wouldn't act the same way, with his friends are watching his every move… and she didn't want Kori to be disappointed.

Kori's green eyes softened. "Well, why not?"

"Um, I guess you're right. Go ahead," she replied, watching her friend carefully. Kori looked at her in confusion but shrugged it off, making her way over to Zach's desk. Rachel went to her seat, her eyes never leaving her friend.

Zachary Rex felt particularly pissed.

For one thing, it was Tuesday, and he really didn't like Tuesdays… also, he was tired, he had spent half the night tossing and turning, suffering an annoying case of insomnia. To add on to that misery, he hadn't gotten a chance to get any coffee. Lastly, Fang Myers had taken his favorite parking spot.

_The jackass. _

Now he had to part in the friggin' sophomore parking lot, and heaven help anyone who dared to touch his baby.

Tired and crabby, he slumped down in his seat, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and heavier and…

Zzzzzzzzzz…..

"Zach?" a feminine voice called, taking him away from his nearly asleep state.

Well… almost. "Gnarr…?" he grumbled unintelligently, lifting his head to squint at whoever had spoken. He blinked a few times, staring up at Kori Andrews, who looked at him, concerned.

At first she had looked like an angel, with the bright classroom lights surrounding her, making him squint. But as his eyes focused better, he got a better look at her. Her long, red hair was plaited in two long braids, and a very tight fitting white leotard that complimented her figure nicely, as well as setting off an almost golden look to her tan skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked, frowning slightly.

He shook himself awake, straightening as he yawned loudly, "Oh just dandy, Andrews. And how are you?"

Her concerned look disappeared, and she replaced her frown with a vibrant smile. "I'm fine. I have your helmet, by the way," she added, and Zach's dark eyebrows rose. Looking around, he almost flinched as he heard a silence fill the room, many eyes watching them.

The Sweet Girl socializing with (_Gasp_!) the Bad Boy.

Now, you'd think people would have better things to do with their time but this was Titan High. Cliques and circles were tight and it was a rare moment when someone socialized outside their chosen circles. Basically, if you were in the Goth/Emo/Outcast group, you wouldn't dare willingly talk to anyone in the Prep/Cheerleader/Wanna-Bee group. The Pot/Crack heads stayed away from the Nerds/Bookworms. The Jocks ignored the members of the Chess Club.

So having the school sweetheart talk to the school badass was… well, it wasn't so much shocking, as it was interesting and pure gossip material.

Roy Harper strolled up, taking his seat in front of Zach, chuckling at the scene. "Took Kori for a ride, did you?"

Zachary thought to himself for a moment. He had a choice.

He could defend her from the immature sexual innuendo which would immediately strike up rumors- especially since Kitty Myers was watching the scene with more focus than he had ever assumed capable for her.

Or, he could save himself a week of girlish giggling and annoying stares from Michael by simply joking with Roy, winking at Kori...

And she was wearing a rather tight leotard, that with just a bucket of water…

_Need I continue?_

He smirked at Roy, winking his playful brown eyes at Kori. "That I did… and how'd you like it, Andrews?"

Kori, looking a little confused, shook her head. "I, um… I loved it, and I hope you didn't forget your promise," she reminded, looking a little confused.

Zachary sighed inwardly… he really just couldn't help himself now. It was her own fault for being so darn innocent. "Right, how could I? You? Me? Another ride? Anytime, anywhere, cutie,"

Instantly, Kori's cute confusion turned straight to embarrassment, as it dawned on her exactly what he was implying. Zach attempting to grin apologetically at her, although it probably looked more like a sneer than anything else.

But the thing is, once he started going… he really couldn't stop. "So I'm thinking… lunchtime? Right here? This desk?"

Her mouth dropped open, finally showing a little anger.

"Can't wait," he finished, raising an eyebrow at her blushing cheeks. Around the room, boys and a few girls laughed at the blushing girl's expense.. Unable to control his eyes, he eyed her up and down… _No one should look that hot when they're embarrassed._

However, for a moment he pitied her, almost wishing she'd insult him or smack him

He almost got his wish. "Feeling a little insecure about your sexual preferences, Zach? So much that you feel the need to take it out on Kori?" A quiet voice spoke behind him, "Because that's really not nice,"

He glanced back at Rachel Craven, who eyed him in a disgusted manner. "Besides," she continued, "It really isn't fooling anyone. We all know you're gay,"

There was a murmur of laughter in the room, mostly giggles from the girls. They always loved to hit guys where it hurt most, their pride. And maybe it was the way she had said it so easily, or maybe it was the way her voice had practically dripped with sarcastic concern, but either way, Zachary turned, smiling at the challenge. "Speaking today, are we Rachel?"

She looked at him, in that girlish, haughty I'm-_so_-much-more-mature-than-you way, that always annoyed him to no end, nodding. "Yes I am, thanks so _much_ for noticing,"

"Well I guess this ruins the theory of you being mute,"

"Speaking of theories… you haven't really argued with my suggestion that you're gay…" She cocked her head and sighed. "This explains so _much_,"

Alright, he took it back. If Kori Andrew's had said anything like this to him, he'd hate her like he hated Rachel currently. He didn't know the girl was capable of saying so much, let alone insult him.

Before he could retort, the bell rang, taking him away from his focus. It was only then he realized that the entire class was staring at them, Fang, Kitty, Michael, Mr. Watson… all looking at him and Rachel with a mixture of amusement and surprise. Zach honestly didn't blame them. It was probably the most he had ever heard her speak.

The quiet tension was broken by Mr. Watson, as he cleared his throat loudly. "Take your seats, everyone, and please take out your reports and pass them to the first person in each row,"

Still fuming, Rachel returned to her seat. Taking out her report, she passed it to Alex Waters, who shot her a charming smile. "Nice burn, Craven,"

She smiled back hesitantly but inwardly rolled her eyes. _What **is** it with guys and calling girls by their last name?_

"I have to agree," Michael said quietly, seductively almost. "I haven't heard you insult anyone before,"

She felt heat in her cheeks rising, and looked down at her desk, staring at random carved in initials. "Oh… he needed to hear it," she said, glancing over at Kori.

She inhaled sharply. _Oh God…_

Kori had undone her braids so the hair fell in her face, something she always did when she felt as though she was about to start crying. The pencil in her hand shook, but otherwise she looked perfectly fine.

Rachel's eyes softened, and then hardened, glaring at the back of Zachary's head.

_Asshole._

"Is Kori okay?"

Rachel jumped, glancing over at Michael who stared at the redheaded girl. She shrugged, "I'm sure she's fine,"

His pale blue eyes bored into hers, but he quirked an arched eyebrow, achieving the look of sexy and concerned with little effort. He smiled crookedly at her, "You're a good friend for sticking up for her like that,"

She looked back down at her desk. She absolutely _hated_ him right now… nothing was worth this kind of nervousness and embarrassment. "…Anyone would have done it,"

Michael raised an eyebrow. He couldn't figure this girl out… shy and sarcastic one moment, fiery and intimidating the next. He turned back to the front board, vowing to understand his lab partner by the end of the year.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're sure you're fine?" Rachel pressed as Kori grabbed her bag lunch and the red helmet.

The red helmet. She held it in her hands tightly, dreading when she'd have to give it back to him. To her friend, Kori smiled warmly and honestly, "I'm sure. I'm fine! Really!"

Rachel sighed skeptically but let it go. "Well I'm buying lunch today; want to go ahead to the art room? Just tell Mod you're helping me brainstorm for our big project,"

Kori smiled with curiosity, "Ooh, mysterious. I'll see you there!" She called, waving to Rachel as she heading for the stairs for a shortcut to the usually insanely long lunch line. After grabbing her math textbook and notebook for her following class, she made her way down to the cafeteria, butterflies whirling in her stomach, clutching the red helmet.

She wouldn't let him intimidate her.

…_Yeah. Right._

Kori tucked her hair behind her ears, passing a long row of barred windows, feeling that familiar prickle in the back of her neck. Some schools used to be firehouses, or hospitals, or museums.

Titan High used to be a prison.

_Irony!_ She sang inwardly, heading into the loud, brightly white cafeteria. Immediately she spotted Terra, Logan, and Victor who all sat at their usual table by a window, and waved at them. She would sit with them briefly, and then head for the art room-, but first, she had some business to take care of.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned all her courage and walked over to the back of the lunchroom near the janitor's closet where Zach sat with Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, and Alex Waters. He looked up at her in surprise, with that amused twinkle in his brown eyes that made her mouth dry.

So, feeling as though if she were to open her mouth, she'd make a fool out of herself, she smiled politely and shoved the helmet into his hands, and walked away quickly before he could say anything straight to her face.

"Thanks!" he called after her, "Call me about the ride!" he added, sounding taunting but actually meaning to sound friendly. He did that a lot, a little annoyed at how much of a jackass he really sounded sometimes without meaning to.

"You're such a dick," Roy commented, grinning broadly, flashing his perfect white teeth.

Dick Grayson glared briefly at Roy. "Did you _have_ to use that name?"

Roy chuckled. "But of course,"

"Bastard,"

"Virgin,"

"Desperate,"

"_Phff_… whatever, _Family Jewels_,"

"What was that, Mrs. Waters?" Dick asked, grinning at the sudden annoyed looks in Alex and Roy's faces, both always testy on the particular touchy subject of lab partners. "Yeah that's right. Keep it up, _Rory_ and _Alexis_,"

'Rory' stuck his tongue out at him, but grudgingly went back to his sandwich, as 'Alexis' scowled at Dick. "Must you always drag me into this?"

Dick chuckled. "_But of course_,"

Zach watched the scene with an amused grin, as he fiddled absentmindedly with the straps on the red helmet, remembering the trouble Kori had had with him. He remembered how he had to physically pull her to get her closer to him, and let out a low chuckle.

At the chuckle, Roy glanced up, looking unusually thoughtful. "You know, I think you and Kori would make pretty hot couple,"

He let out a bark of laughter, remembering the last similar conversation. "Been there, discussed that," Zach said nonchalantly, "I'm retiring with her in Florida with Michael and his personal mute bitch, so we can go to Disney World and live happily ever after," Even he knew it was a little harsh to call her a 'personal mute bitch', but he was still a little ticked about her insults from this morning.

Raised eyebrows were his only response, but he wasn't in the mood to explain… besides, the mystery always the fun part.

Rachel eyed the contents of her lunch tray warily.

…_Suspects agree that it may have once been alive…_ She felt her stomach churn as a gray-green gravy mixture bubbled.

…_Or could have been revived._

She cautiously poked it.

_Definitely some poor stray cat..._ She mock pondered inwardly.

Grabbing a fork, she paid the frail, sinister looking lunch lady, and continued to ponder the contents of her pile of unidentified 'food' when the sudden contact with her foot sent her sailing over a person's outstretched shoe, and onto the hard tile floor with a smack.

Red flooded into her cheeks, as she began to pick herself, feeling the contents of her tray sink into her t-shirt, and ruin it. She felt, rather than saw, hundreds of eyes turn to her, looking at the girl who tripped and got covered in Gravy Surprise. Even more turned when an outraged shriek filled the cafeteria.

"_You little bitch_!" Kitty's nasally voice echoed across the sudden quiet lunchroom. "These were brand new leather boots and you _ruined_ them!"

Rachel's face burned with annoyance and mortification, but she turned to face the angry girl. Kitty eyed Rachel with a fiery rage, and the gravy splattered girl took a deep breath, willing herself to ignore the observant eyes on them, waiting for a cat fight.

_Just apologize and get it over with._

But no words came out. It was as though God had suddenly turned her voice off, she couldn't speak. But she could feel the stares of people brutally boring into her, and she opened her mouth to say sorry.

Again, nothing came out.

Kitty seethed, "Are you deaf as well as stupid? These cost more money than you'll ever be worth! They were from Italy!" An expression of disgust suddenly formed on Rachel's face, wanting very much to slap her across the face. It was exactly what the spoiled brat deserved.

_Just walk away._

But by now, her brother Fang had stood, making his way over to the scene. Rachel faltered for a moment, hoping dearly that she didn't show it as she turned to look at him. She paled slightly. His dirty blonde hair was spiked up to its usual perfectly, glittering dark brown-black eyes staring straight into Rachel's.

He had a few, but memorable, pet peeves. One: Loosing. In fact; he had the worst sportsmanship that she'd ever known possible. Two: Zachary Rex. Both unceasingly hated each other's guts, reasons unknown. Three: His sister in a state of any sort of distress. Kitty and he were the infamous Myers Twins, the twins that got everything they wanted when they wanted. Both were drop dead gorgeous, but with a temper to match their looks, and with voices and glares that sent chills through the body.

His glare was now on her, and she felt a murmur of sympathy from the cafeteria. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kori walking towards her.

But Michael beat her to it. "Oh please, you wouldn't know how much they cost, since your Daddy probably bought them," he smirked snidely from a nearby table, tossing an apple idly in the air.

Kitty's face flushed in anger, and Rachel gaped at him. But Michael continued, unable to help himself, "And moving on, I'm surprised your limited vocabulary contained the word Italy. But please, impress me further and _spell_ it,"

Kori stifled a giggled that sent heads turning, and then a string of laughter started up in the cafeteria. Kitty's hazel eyes burned, looking about ready to strangle Michael. No one stood up to her, no one _dared_ to stand up to her.

Meanwhile, Rachel backed out of the cafeteria, beckoning Kori to follow her. The red head nodded, flouncing to her side, as they silently walked the short distance to the gym, and into the empty girl's locker room. Inside, Kori exploded with, "Oh my God he likes you!"

Suddenly they were back in the happy, gossiping days of middle school. Rachel jumped in surprise, and then blushed brightly. "I don't think so; he was probably just being nice,"

Kori stared at her. "Even you must know how unreasonable you just sounded. C'mon! He didn't _have_ to stick up for you like that. He didn't have to insult Kitty in the process either,"

Ignoring her convinced friend, Rachel slipped out of her black t-shirt, and groaned at the stain on her white satin bra. "Damn, now I smell like… cement and …meat,"

Kori let out a giggled and unzipped her lavender sweat. "You can wear that, and I have a spare black camisole in my locker," She offered, making her way to the opposite row of lockers.

Rachel smiled, "You're a lifesaver,"

"You flatter me! I'm just fulfilling my duty as best friend,"

The black haired girl nodded absentmindedly, catching the soft shirt Kori tossed to her. "And I have Cucumber Melon body spray if you want to get rid of the smell,"

"You are a friend to love," Rachel complimented genuinely, feeling the previous embarrassment wash away with Kori's unfailing treatment. She slipped on the camisole and sweater, giving her hair a good brush before following her friend to the hallway. Kori glanced at the clock, "How about you and I share my lunch?"

Rachel winced inwardly, "Oh thanks, but I'm really not that hungry anymore... at least not for your mustard and peanut butter sandwiches," Kori shrugged, "You don't know what you're missing!"

Her friend chuckled. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I think I'll just go buy a muffin or something… the line's shorter now, so I'll meet you there. Again,"

Kori stopped walking, "Want me to go with you?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I'll be just fine. No sudden movements around Mod, though," Kori's lively laughter filled the halls, as the redhead skipped her way to the art room.

A smile grew on Rachel's face, and she walked back to the shortened lunch line. Leaning against a wall, she blushed as she remembered Michael's defense for her, saving her from an awful embarrassment that probably would have scarred her for months.

_It really was nice of him. He didn't have to do that._

Tucking hair behind her ear, she caught him walking towards her.

…_To me?_

She looked behind her, wondering if that was who he was heading for. Besides a few Junior girls, who didn't look like people he would talk to.

_Would he?_

"Hey Rachel," he called, and she felt her face begin to heat immediately. She turned, offering a hesitant smile. "Oh, hi,"

His longish white-blonde hair was tucked into a small pony-tail, his styled bangs hanging in his striking blue eyes. He literally looked like a mix between a storybook prince charming, and a wizard from a book her father had read to her once. She stared up at him, wondering what she could say to him next.

She didn't have to, since he said slyly, "Jeez Craven, bite off Zach's head in science, and now you've ruined the legendary boots of Kitty Myers. You're slowly becoming a celebrity,"

She rolled her amethyst eyes, but let out a giggle. "Thanks for saying those things to her," she said suddenly, blurting it out before she could chicken out. She watched his expression become even more amused, and a thought ran across her head,

_Why did you even bother helping me?_

She thought about adding that, but he spoke before she could, "She needed to hear it, don't you think?"

Rachel nodded after a short pause, remembering the urge to slap Kitty across the face, hard enough to knock her off those ultra-chic shoes of hers, and to leave a red imprint on her flawless face. "Yeah, but no one ever says things like that to her,"

"Are you afraid of her or something?"

The thought hadn't occurred to her before, and she furrowed her eyebrows. "No, definitely not,"

"Then why did didn't say anything?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. She felt him stare at her, not distracting by their surrounding, just focused completely on her and what she had to say.

"Well, everyone was watching," she said, a little lamely. "Plus, I wouldn't want to make enemies with her brother,"

"So you're scared of him, and what people think," Michael concluded, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" She shook her head, a little frustrated, "I mean, I'm not scared of Fang, I just don't want to be on his Hit List, or really have to deal with him sending me his stupid 'I-hate-you' looks. I don't care what people think of me, but I don't like being watched and observed like their judging me. And I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make a scene," She finished, scowling at him.

Michael smiled at her, knowing very well that she hated how he was watching her, judging her… but she was interesting. Every time he talked to her, she seemed to transform into a strange character that he'd never known existed inside her. "Rachel," he began, "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say, ever,"

There was a short pause, and her scowl slowly disappeared. Rolling her eyes, she giggled unwillingly, and he started to laugh, patting her shoulder. "I'm just kidding. And by the way, it was no trouble defending you,"

For a brief moment, he wondered why he had added that last part. But he forgot it as her cheeks turned a pale pink, and she smiled at him, looking surprisingly sweet. "Well, thank you anyway,"

There was a pause, and Michael thought about leaning in and kissing her. Instead he walked away casually, smirking on the outside, confused in his head.

_Kissing Rachel Craven._

He couldn't stop thinking about it, debating whether it would be good or bad, and whether or not he wanted it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The glorious trill of the final bell rang throughout the schools, along with a unanimous grateful sigh on the senior floor, as students poured into the halls. Wally West eagerly raced out of his Math Class, to see Jenny standing awkwardly at his locker. His trademark thousand watt grin grew on his face, "Locker buddy!"

She rolled her eyes at his eagerness, but didn't insult his intelligence or his cheerful attitude. Instead, she stepped aside, twirling a lock of pink hair around her finger. "You're not going to do that everyday, are you?"

Wally chuckled, "You know how much I love embarrassing you,"

"You show me everyday," she muttered, walking with him as he picked up his backpack, and made their way towards the stairs for her locker. Both walked in a companionable silence until they reached her locker, and he gallantly swept past her.

"The numbers are-," she began, but he waved her off. "No, I remember,"

She a single eyebrow. "Oh do you? Good memory along with speed and luck?"

"And sexiness,"

"Well that's a given," she said sarcastically, but smiled when he opened her locker easily. "Thanks," she said without thinking twice, and he nodded, waiting patiently as she loaded her things into a magenta and navy backpack.

He eyed her locker wall, "You like Nightwish?" he asked, gazing at a small poster. She looked up at him.

"You know who Nightwish are?"

"I like them okay, they're lyrics are great, and they've got powerful music," He said, shrugging, "Not my favorites though,"

Jenny hauled her stuffed backpack to her back, "I love most of their music, but I like anyone really,"

"No favorites?" Wally's pale blue eyes studied her face expectantly, "Everyone has a favorite," She leaned against her now shut locker, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm not everyone," she said, but without her usual snappiness. "Although I might have some, just not a single band or song,"

Wally nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I've got a ton of favorite songs… probably hundreds,"

"Thousands," Jenny added in.

"I don't like country though," He remarked, leaning against the locker next to hers, facing her. "I have a few selected songs I like,"

"Hmm. I can't really get into it… not now anyway. I think country's more of a lazy summer day kind of music, you know?"

"Exactly!" Both grinned at each other until the sudden silence of the hall hit them like a slap across the face. A bunch of people stared at the two, a mixture of curiosity and surprise expressed clearly on their faces. Jenny backed away from Wally as a reflex, but felt annoyed by everyone gawking at them.

_I hate cliques._ She thought disgustedly, beginning to walk away. To him, she said, "See you tomorrow,"

He smiled back at her, seeming to be oblivious to everyone's stares, "Bye Jenny," he called, heading for the gym for Cross Country practice.

She rushed past everyone, feeling a little relieved as people began to talk again, and move away from the 'Extremely Odd Scene'.

_God, get a hobby you bunch of losers…_ Jinx mouthed the words, longing to shout them at the crowds, but let it go grudgingly. No one was willing to change, so what was the point?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kori raced past everyone, making a dash for Rachel's car. The dark blue 1999 Pontiac sat in a shaded spot, and surprisingly, Rachel wasn't there waiting for her.

…_I beat her? _Kori thought incredulously,not knowing whether to be happy or worried. They always raced to see who could be first to the car, and Rachel always won, since she was on the first floor.

_She's doing that extra art class… is she? No, that's only on Wednesdays… and she said she'd take me to dance class just this morning!_

A little concerned, the red head sat on the hood of the car, watching more and more people pour out of the school, but none of them her friend.

Rachel Craven stood still, her heavy backpack threatening to bring her down. But she remained standing rigid, focusing on the faintest sound or music. It was a piano, someone on a piano; trilling, crashing, pounding, playing a beautiful concerto. She walked onward, heading for the source of the music.

She was on the junior floor, only here to ask Mr. Mod a quick question, and then she'd race back to her car, but she had stopped when she passed the piano music. She walked down the hall, heading for the storage closet that used to be a choir room.

She stood still, captivated. Listened.

Rachel Craven was no expert, but she could tell there was something extremely amazing about the way this person played. She didn't know what they were playing, but it became her favorite song. She didn't know who was playing, and she didn't care. She suddenly had the highest respect for them.

Shyness and curiosity battled inside her, until undefeated curiosity won. Slowly and as quietly as she could, she crept to the door, and reached for the handle. It was a simple door knob, and she turned it slowly, opening it a crack to see an empty, but large room. The music filled her body completely, no longer blocked by the heavy door. Stacks of chairs and folded tables came to view, and the smell of dust and lemons filled her nose. In the center of it all was a painted black grand piano. And at the seat of the piano was Michael.

She backed out of the room slowly and silently, a part of her longing to stay, another part wanting nothing more than to race away to safety. Tucking her black hair behind her ear, she began to walk towards the doors, ignoring the illogical urge to run back to the room, and watch him play.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Critique: IT SUCKS. (Don't assume though, that it means I am craving reassurance. I'm not, really!)**

**Forced compliments: Well, I liked the ending. :-) And writing Wally/Jenny is always fun!**

**Authors Note: This might be the last chapter for this summer. And it might not be! I'm going to be mega busy for a while, and once school starts… well…**

**(Insert funeral theme music)**

**Reviews equal inspiration!**

**Inspiration equals chapters!**

…**NO reviews equal self doubt.**

**Self doubt equals depression.**

**Depression equals no more chapters. **

…_**Ever…**_

**XD So you think twice before deciding not to review!**

**-Miss Rosie Real-**


	5. The Life You Lead

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**No dedication today. Too busy hunting down the jackass who ran over my cat. **

**(Forgiveness is for stupid-heads.)**

**Chapter Five: The Life You Lead**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Don't you hate it when something you wish for most turns out to be unattainable?_

It was her favorite time of day; Midnight. All the lights in her house were off but for a small rubber flashlight, which she had clasped firmly in her teeth. She was lying down on her twin bed, covered with her comforter and quilt except for her feet which dangled over the end. She felt warm and cozy from the weight of the blankets, feeling that childish dependent security underneath the covers.

As for tonight, she was feeling an unusual sense of perceptiveness, and decided to write down her thoughts into her thickly paged diary. Twirling her red pen around her fingers, she suddenly stopped and wrote again.

_But maybe that is why we want it most._

She stared at the words thoughtfully, and wrote again.

_Perhaps we are all just living proof of the phrase, 'You want most what you can't have,' Not exactly comforting… or rewarding. Pessimistic actually. (I seem to be doing that a lot… maybe a phase?) _

_I'm not entirely sure. Is this natural for us, as humans? Can we ever be content with this unsatisfied feeling for more? Is there anything that can fulfill us?_

_Is there even such a thing as perfect contentment? I wouldn't go so far as to suggest a utopian feeling for all time (it would lose its value anyway) but I'd like to hope for a moment of perfection._

_I think that is what I want most, to feel perfectly content and happy. No worry, no anger, no flaws (even the smallest flaws)… even if just for a minute._

She smiled slightly.

_And it seems as though it is unattainable._

Overall, it seemed a disheartened diary entry and she hadn't been planning to end it that way. She twirled her pen around her fingers before quickly adding,

_Oh. And I have a crush. He is **so** cute._

Perceptive feeling vanished, and her mouth widened into a genuine grin. Blushing brightly, she scratched out cute and put gorgeous. Cute didn't describe him, neither did handsome, and she liked the adjective.

_Yes, gorgeous. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him._

She wrinkled her nose.

_Probably not._

_Maybe it's just my imagination, but why do I have the feeling he pictures me in my underwear sometimes?_

Kori's crinkled nose twitched as she fought back a fit of giggles.

_Heh. It's true! It's like he's… undressing me with his eyes or something (God, that sounded like it should be in one of Becca's dirty novels…). _

_The whole thing is just uncomfortable. And so perverted! (...Although I guess flattering…)_

_So maybe not a crush... Just (major) attraction. Yes, very major. Dark hair, gold-brown eyes- but with a little playful twinkle (Ugh…Stop it, hormones.)_

_But I can't stop thinking about him!! He's not exactly the Prince Charming I thought I'd fantasize about. He's so rude and he seems to enjoy embarrassing me. He's impatient and impulsive and… really, just your average jerk. _

_But he can be so funny and even a little charming when he wants to be, and dear lord, absolutely gorgeous-… again with that word._

_What is wrong with me?! Oh hormones. The sooner they're done with, the better._

_(Who am I kidding? I 'undress him with my eyes' too. He's definitely the boxers type… or, I don't know, briefs? Who am I kidding, does he even **wear** underwear?? What kind of guy are you, Mr. Rex?)_

_Hahaha_

_-Kori_

She turned off her flashlight as she stuck her diary into her nightstand drawer. Smiling, she lay in darkness, enjoying the unfamiliar fluttering sensation spinning out of control deep inside her, threatening mental break down. She smiled at the blotchy darkness, stubbornly ignored the dread of waking up early the next morning. Closing her eyes it took quite a while before she fell into a deep slumber.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rachel Craven awoke to the nasal screeching of her alarm clock. She winced as she was thrust from a dreamy sleep to a cranky awakening. Ridiculously depressed thoughts swirled in her head as she sat huddled in the warmth of her bed for a few sweet seconds, before grudgingly getting out of bed.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, bleary eyed.

_Mondays… **damn** them…_

She muttered a string of sleepy curses as she made her way to her bathroom, yanking on the hot water for her morning shower.

Meanwhile Zachary Red arose from bed easily at the sound of his radio alarm. He turned it off, rising to turn on his bedroom ceiling light, which he instantly regretted, wincing as the bright light flooded into his eyes. "_Gahhhk!_" he groaned, shielding his eyes.

_Why do I always **do** that??_

Once he grew used to the sudden lighting change, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a warm plaid blue button up shirt from his clean clothes basket. His smallish bedroom was surprisingly neat, although he had a packrat kind of attitude. His closet, dresser, and drawers were filled with useless things he seemed unable to throw away. Comic books, assorted sport equipment, and dozens of worn tennis shoes.

Yawning loudly, he proceeded to shed his clothes as he made his way to the single, small bathroom in his Mother's and his apartment. The apartment was still and quiet and he tried hard to move as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up his sleeping mother.

Directly one floor above, Jennifer Curse seemed to have lost the ability to form proper threatening sentences.

"I hate… **everything** _gah why?! _Damn Mondays…! School- oh that… _that_ **_bastard_** **kill** cruel bitch… yes, bitch… meh, so dark…. sleep….. Sleep **precious** ….. Kill school… **coffee**… damn shit **so tired** sleep **crapshit** homework damn must… maim… um, yeah murder ugh rawr argh blargh **nnngghh**…."

Involuntarily, she pulled herself out of her bedroom, dragging her unicorn slipper clad feet on the dark wood floor. Meanwhile, she reminded herself exactly why she did this to herself everyday.

_To get an education, Jenny. Which is **good**. And get married. And get a job. And have kids. And be a rich bitch. Oh, and buy that huge, obnoxious house with the picket fence and the friendly, stupid dog… and then the hot pool boy. Oh yes. …Wait, what…? …Oh to hell with it._

Inside her also unicorn styled bathroom (she held back the usual grimace… she never did get used to it), she gathered her sleep disheveled hair into a high ponytail and began to splash cold water on her face. Slightly more awake, she grabbed her pink tinted contacts and carefully placed them over her chocolate brown eyes.

A few doors down from her apartment, Michael sat the dining room table reading the newspaper, already wide awake. He'd been up for hours doing a few favors for his boss, called only Slade. Sometimes Mr. S. Wilson. Sometimes Deathstroke.

Michael cracked his neck casually, his mind drifting to the distributable drugs sitting in his back pack since 3:16 am. He had never really needed a lot of sleep anyway.

Glancing at his digital watch for the fifth time, he wondered if it was too early to pop over at Zach's or Jenny's to get a few homework answers. He was itching to get out of the apartment before his parents woke up.

It wasn't that he disliked his parents, but he couldn't say he really properly loved them either. He liked them well enough, but he had stopped competing for any attention or praise long ago. They were way to into each other and their work to have time to have any real relationship with him, which suited him just fine. Outside of his parent's apartment, he had created his own little family.

Zachary was his brother and Jenny would always been his sister. His boss was strangely enough like a guardian, in a warped, twisted way. A ruthless, slightly verbally abusive guardian that took care of Michael. Granted, who could probably have him killed if he seriously messed up a job, and seemed to lack any sort of conscience, but a guardian nonetheless. Michael had always thought of Slade as a friend, but he hadn't ever been sure if he had actually _liked_ his boss.

Minutes passed, and the sound of his mother's alarm clock startled him. Immediately Michael stood and grabbed his backpack, making his way to Zachary's.

Just as he walked into Zach's kitchen, deciding to do a good deed and make coffee for his shower-occupied-friend, Kori Andrews walked into her bedroom. She was dressed only in a leotard and carrying her white ballet point shoes. She yawned sleepily, holding a small grudge against herself for staying up so late.

The house was dark and silent, and had been ever since 5:30, when she woke up to practice in her studio. Her studio was actually just the basement where her parents had given Becca a bar to practice on, back when Becca had been fantastic at ballet. Not that she still wasn't, she was, but hadn't danced seriously ever since she was rejected from Tamaran. It was one of the most significant ballet schools in the country, and had been for decades. Despite her current disliking for her sister, Kori still felt a small surge of sympathy, knowing how much Becca had wanted to go.

As for herself, Kori didn't even dream about making it into Tamaran. Along with her sister, their mother, Susanna Andrews, had also been incredible at ballet. Both had a certain grace and elegance that Kori had witnessed and envied for years. Both had been rejected, clearly meaning Kori hadn't had a chance.

However, she did want to pursue a career in dancing, if not at Tamaran, but in other studios or companies. Kori pulled a dark green mini skirt over her black leotard and black leggings, suddenly frowned.

_I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't dance as a career… _She sighed. _What else am I good at? …Well, even if I **was** good at something else, which I'm not, I don't think I even **want** to do anything else._

She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail as her computer loaded lazily. As soon as it turned on, she signed online. Almost immediately an instant message popped up onto the screen.

**QuothTheCraven**: Good morning star-shine… (Yawn) The earth says "hello".

Dark blue, Times New Roman styled letters decorated Rachel Craven's message, as well as her small icon with small black letters displaying a witty pro-Fred Weasley and Angelina pairing phrase: Rachel's favorite fanfiction flopped from Harry Potter to Pride and Prejudice. Both of which she had read about… seventy times?

Kori smiled and quickly typed back.

**LittleMissDancer**:-) Someone has not yet had their coffee. Good morning!

Her own typing was a bright green with a pastel blue background. Her own icon was an Indiana Jones shrine (she adored Harrison Ford in his Indiana Jones days), and her font was small, graceful, and slanted.

Rachel half smiled, combing her towel dried hair. It was Kori who had originally come up with the wake up IM chats, in ninth grade. The idea had occurred to her when she realized both were usually on the computers in the morning, and AOL instant messenger automatically signed both of them on whenever they turned on the computer.

And so it became tradition to send each other good morning messages, even when they were in a fight- they'd sent each other little snide or sarcastic remarks. Just to reassure the other that they were still friends, even though still angry.

**QuothTheCraven**: I'd gladly welcome coffee right now. You drink coffee?

**LittleMissDance**r: Not usually, but I know you do.

**QuothTheCraven**: Damn. Secrets out

**LittleMissDancer**: That it is. You're slipping! Did you get the last math problem?

**QuothTheCraven**: No, not at all. I'm going in at lunch for help.

**LittleMissDancer**: I'll join. Leaving soon?

**QuothTheCraven**: I'm leaving now… after some coffee, need a ride?

**LittleMissDancer**: I'll grab a bagel and meet you at my driveway. Race?

**QuothTheCraven**: You're on

As both girls signed off to grab breakfast, Zachary and Michael left their apartment building, heading towards Michael's Wrangler Jeep. Zach usually took his bike, but he had left it at the school the previous day to grab a ride with Roy, Michael, Alex, and Dick for a small guys-night-out. It had consisted of basketball games and an exciting trip to 7Eleven.

As they approached the car, they both held their coffee drinks. Heatedly, they debated the answer to a particularly difficult math problem, throwing in casual bets.

Zachary took a deep sip of his cooled coffee, stepping into the car. "I hate Mondays," he said, not entirely unpleasantly, in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Michael shrugged. "No one likes Mondays. What makes you so special?"

The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows, pretending to look offended, "Excuse me. I'm special in _every_ way,"

"…Such as?"

"…Well I can kick your ass at basketball for one,"

Michael rolled his blue eyes. "Very creative,"

Grinning, Zachary replied, "In other words, I'm very right,"

They continued their small verbal battle as they drove off, heading towards the highway. Around 6:50, as Michael pulled into his favorite parking spot in the senior parking lot, an eerie, sinking feeling creeping into both of their stomachs. They exchanged uneasy glances in confusion. "…Did you just get the feeling we forgot something?" Zachary asked hesitantly.

Nodding, Michael furrowed his eyebrows, mentally checking his backpack supplies quickly, wondering if they had a day off.

After a few seconds of silence it dawned on him. "Oh shit…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Those overly testosterone induced egomaniacal … _idiotic_ bastardly… _ugh_, bastards!" Jennifer cursed loudly, ignoring the bewildered stares projected from the people around her. She glared at the empty parking space where Michael's car always was. Her fuchsia eyes narrowed coldly.

"I'm going to effing **kill** them,"

_After personally castrating them… with a rusty knife… Oooh, ouch. Make a note to say that to them, later._

Weakly, she rubbed her forehead, her outrage converting to dread. Now she had to go upstairs and wake up her mother, and, god-forbid, beg for a ride. For a moment or two, she considered simply skipping school. _Catch up on some shopping? See a movie? Treat myself to a day at the spa?_

She glanced up at the apartment building, counting the rows of windows to the sixth floor, her floor.

…_Go back to bed?_

She almost smiled, desperately wishing to go back to her warm, safe, inviting, oasis of a bed.

_Besides, it's not like the school will actually call home… will they?_

There was a pause in her wishful thinking, trying to assemble logical thoughts in order.

"She sighed, knowing very well she'd end up going to school. Which meant she had to wake up Mrs. Curse; the territorial demon.

_Calm until provoked. Or in this case, simply talked to… Or made eye contact with. Stupid Michael and his stupid… forgetting ways…If this was some sick joke, I swear, I will tell everyone about how he sings Madonna in the shower…… …… like a virgin, my ass._

She grudgingly made her way back to the looming, brick apartment building, mentally coaching herself to keep her temper this time. It wasn't that Jenny lacked all self control; she just didn't waste her patience on anyone she claimed idiotic. Sure, she had her slightly unreasonable moments, but Mrs. Curse took unreasonable to a whole knew level.

_You can't be patient with her. She could make a Nazi cry if she put her mind to it. _

Whether it was the pink contacts, the pink hair, the black nail polish, or the fishnet stockings, Jennifer could do no right. Forget the straight-A report card, the positive recommendations in all classes but art, her ability to support school work with a job, or her simple talent for not doing drugs. This happened to be a rare talent indeed on this side of town. She sighed. This was _exactly_ why she depended on Michael and Zachary for a ride.

Simply driving herself to school wasn't an option, and if you had ever been in a car with her behind the wheel, you would know why. Her father? Sleeping at work.

With a final groan, she began waking towards the apartment building doors. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, da-_

"Need a ride?" Jenny stopped mentally cursing at the familiar voice, wondering if it was directed to her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned to see Wally West, seated in a red Honda, wearing a ridiculously nice smile for so early in the morning, and on a Monday no less.

"Oh? You're stalking me now?" she asked, smacking herself mentally for being unfriendly.

_Just be nice for once in your life! He's offering you a ride! A **very much needed** ride!_

But Wally just chuckled, shaking his head. "I live a few buildings down, and my amazing deducing abilities realized you were in distress! …Well, it was actually a lucky guess, but like I said, my good luck is legendary,"

"My hero," she said dryly, but edged her way towards his car. His aquamarine eyes twinkled at her, and she found herself relaxing under his friendly stare. "I do need a ride," she admitted sheepishly, "Zachary and Michael seem to have forgotten me…"

"Ouch," he said either very sympathetically, or mockingly, she couldn't tell which. "My offer still stands," he added, and she decided he had previously been sympathetic.

"Taken then, I guess," she replied, hoping her tone sounded grateful and not as bratty as she interpreted. She climbed into the passenger seat with no more hesitation. "Thanks, by the way,"

Wally flashed his thousand watt smile at her. "No problem, damsel-in-distress," He said amiably, turning on his car's CD player. Instantly Nightwish came on, and Jenny smirked.

"Oh how sweet, you _remembered_!" She said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

He laughed, "Talking about it yesterday got me in the mood for it. You won't believe how long I had I Wish I Had an Angel stuck in my head last night. My mother thinks its some sort of cult music… now _there_ was a lecture," He chatted on about the music, and Jenny found herself smiling, watching him talk.

She didn't know how he did it, but he seemed to have a knack for making her smiling. Before 7:00, and even on a Monday.

_I could get used to this_, she decided, glancing at herself in the side mirror. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she liked what she saw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

September had come and gone, along with the Back-To-School-Nausea. It was a particularly sunny October Monday morning, with a washed out blue sky, splashed with bleach clouds. Feeling not particularly scientific, Kori Andrews willingly blocked out Mr. Watson's droning instructions for yet another lab assignment. She occupied herself with looking out the window.

She smiled happily, feeling a warm comfortable feeling stir inside her. There was a cool breeze that brought the fresh autumn scent of leaves and grass drifting into the classroom. The trees were starting to change into the autumn colors; orange, yellow, and red. The colors that looked like burning flames whenever the sun hit them directly.

"_Psst_,"

She sat up straight, briefly alarmed. Looking over at Zachary's stern frown, she sent him a guilty smile, embarrassed about being caught daydreaming. Around them, their classmates had begun to gather materials out of their binders, heading for lab stations. Zach glared at her disapprovingly. "Start paying more attention," he said, annoyed. There was a pause before he added almost sheepishly, "When you don't, _I_ have to,"

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Whatever resentment she held against him was fading quickly with each day. If that made her a stupid person, she didn't know, but she had never been able to hold grudges. Maybe she hadn't exactly forgiven Zach, but she knew she was wasting her time waiting for any apology.

It was annoying and embarrassing, but it was over. She had always tried to be understanding. After the embarrassment faded away, she knew very well why he had mocked her. In fact, she could have kicked herself for being such an idiot. Obviously Zachary valued his reputation, and she accepted that.

Yes. She definitely accepted that. All the way. Absolutely. Totally.

_Right?_ She couldn't help thinking it would have been nice to be his friend. Maybe even his girlfriend.

She shook the thoughts from her, as she and Zach sat across from Michael and Rachel. Michael shot a smile at Zachary, while setting up he and Rachel's lab station. Rachel chewed on a spicy piece of cinnamon gum, eying Zachary critically.

He glared back at her, exchanging insults silently. Kori and Michael kept their eyes on their materials, both feeling the tension between Rachel and Zachary grow with each second.

Although Kori had seemingly forgiven Zachary, Rachel never missed a chance to glare at him. So much so it surprised Kori, who never knew her quiet friend to be so fired up by any guy other than her dad.

Zachary, unfortunately, was no better. Pissing off Rachel seemed to be a new pastime. Kori and Michael weren't the only ones who noticed. Roy Harper once commented conspiratorially, "Damn, you two despise each other so much; you'd probably be great in bed,"

Although Dick and Alex had both found it burst-out-laughing-hysterical, Zachary and Michael weren't exactly as amused. Zachary responded by nearly fatally choked on his peanut butter sandwich while Michael smacked Roy upside the head with a little more force than necessary.

Michael pondered his actions as he watched Rachel read off instructions for the lab. Her hair was up in its usual messy bun, a few stubborn strands hanging in her face. She wore no make up but the faint trace of yesterday's eyeliner. She wore a sleek black button up sweater and washed out jeans.

He always made a mental note of what she wore everyday.

_Doesn't mean I like her. She's just unreadable. An unsolved riddle._ He had no doubt that she meant nothing to him, other than a classmate. However, she was in his thoughts more than he liked to admit.

Sensing his stare, she glanced up at him. Her large dark blue eyes always startled him, standing out on her pale face. She flushed, "Sorry, did you want to read it?"

_A genuine apology, and yet she can be as bitchy as Kitty when she's mad._ He thought with raised eyebrows. "No, really, it's fine,"

Kori glanced up at her friend's words, and out of the corner of her eye saw Zachary open his mouth to say something obviously nasty, and hurriedly said, "Oh Rachel, Michael just can't take his eyes off you, you look so pretty today!"

A little overly sweet, even for her, but it turned Zachary's attention from Rachel to Michael. Rachel turned light pink at the compliment and looked much focused on reading the instructions. "Oh, um, thanks Kori," she finally said a few seconds later. Kori flushed apologetically at her lack of subtleness. She knew more than anyone how much her friend hated the spotlight.

Meanwhile, Zachary flashed Michael a silly grin. Michael fired back with a lethal glare.

Holding back a laugh, Zachary mouthed, '_Disney World_!'

"Gentlemen!" Mr. Watson's massive voice boomed as he made his way over, "We aren't putting all the work on the ladies, now are we?"

Zachary put on his most innocent smile, shaking his head, "Of course not Mr. Watson,"

While the charming smile worked on every female faculty worker, Mr. Watson didn't seem as persuaded. "Can it, Rex. I want your group done first," he spat, glaring daggers at Zach, sending the clear message, 'I'm-Going-To-Do-Everything-Within-My-Evil-Teacher-Powers-To-**Fail**-You,'

Before walking away, he caught Rachel's eyes and softened slightly. "Nice job, Ms. Craven,", and moved on to his next victims.

Kori smirked and her friend. "Teacher's pet!" she said in a sing-song-voice. The dark brown haired girl flushed and rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault your lab partner is as useless as your sister in a gay bar," She said indifferently, almost so quietly that it didn't seem catty. She exchanged a smirk with Kori, while Michael glanced at her with a mixture of amusement and astonishment.

"Touché, touché," Kori giggled, raising her eyebrows at Rachel's unlikely sociability, while Zachary went over the options in his head for a venomous comeback.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be finishing first?" Rachel added quickly. Kori bit back a groan, glancing at the thoroughly irritated Zachary beside her.

"Slave driver of a teacher," Zachary muttered, forgetting his motive for a comeback as he stared malevolently at Mr. Watson. For a moment or two, Kori wondered how she could possibly want a guy like him to _like_ her. Sure, he was attractive, more so than she had ever realized, but her best friend hated him. He was arrogant, and could be impossibly annoying. She stared at him unguardedly for a few seconds. His blue plaid shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and she caught the small scatter of freckles on his arms, as well as his face. He felt her stare and met her eyes.

Electricity.

She immediately lowered her gaze.

"I think you've done the impossible and annoyed Kori," Michael commented quietly across the table. "You've put quite a load of work on her part… especially since you don't really do anything,"

Zachary responded by briefly shooting a dirty look at his friend, and turning to smile in his charming yet apologetic way at his lab partner. "So sorry 'bout that. How about I help you this time?"

All he had to do was grin and her legs turned to jello.

_Get a hold of yourself. Stop being a stupid fan girl._

She fixed an awkward smile on her face, and waved her hand. "It's no big deal, but if you don't mind, could you set up the Bunsen burner?"

"No problem slim!" He replied, obediently getting to work. Rachel glanced up with a half smile. 'Slim?' she mouthed to Kori, with laughing eyes.

Kori's mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

_Wait…Do I say thank you? …Slim?? Is he serious? Is this some sort of guy thing where they call you something totally opposite of what you are? Or maybe it's slang for something… Yeah, it's probably that… slim… slim as in skinny… does 'slim' have any other meanings?_

She continued to over analyze throughout the lab, until Zachary broke her furious thinking with, "So how much do you eat a day?"

His earthy eyes stared into hers. Like previously, her mouth opened and closed.

_Whoa, random! And… completely rude! He thinks I'm overweight?? He doesn't have to announce it!_

Heat traveled to her cheeks, reddening her face to a bright cherry color. "Um… I,"

"Not like I'm worried or anything, I was just curious," he continued casually, ignoring the questioning stare from Michael, and the penetrating glare from Rachel. "I know how much you run and dance, and I was wondering how much you eat,"

"Oh," she said softly, not really sure what to answer. Breakfast consisted of a bowl of Special Kay, some sort of fruit… although lately she couldn't really keep anything down before 12 o'clock. But that wasn't unusual; she'd always been like that ever since she was a little girl. For lunch she always had Tupperware leftovers from the previous day, usually some foreign dish the cook whipped up. A bottle of water and an applesauce always followed. She saved a banana or a granola bar for dance class. Dinner was dinner.

Although she hadn't been eating dinner for the past couple of nights. In fact, she went out of her way to avoid them, since her sister seemed to enjoy bringing up any snide comments about her weight, which her father would ignore, and her mother would sometimes ever concur to, in that false motherly-concern way. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. Whenever her mother did that, it was almost as if Kori preferred her neglecting indifference.

"_Kori those jeans are looking a little small on you… are you sure those aren't mine?" Becca inquired, dark eyes flashing spitefully. Kori glanced to her father, who was hidden beneath the newspaper. She glanced to her mother who checked the observation for accuracy._

"_Those would look quite darling on you, Rebecca," her mother agreed, smiling at her beloved daughter._

_Kori stood still, feeling herself constrained in her once favorite pair of jeans. She swore to never wear them again. "You can have them," she mumbled, excusing herself._

Kori blinked, returning back to the present. By now, Zachary, Rachel, and Michael were staring at her expectantly. "I eat… um, small meals, and healthy snacks all day," She answered untruthfully with a smile. Zachary shrugged, looking back down.

For a brief moment, she wished she could tell him the truth, just to see how he'd react, if he'd even care. Would it change their relationship at all?

_Stop it, Kori._

Instead she went back to the lab review questions, glancing up briefly to see Rachel staring at her with a mixed expression. Kori felt her blood chill slightly. Rachel could always read her like a book.

_My personal lie detector_

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, looking slightly troubled. Kori sent her a smile, and asked promptly, "Do we finish the questions on the back for homework?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And in conclusion, that is exactly why you must always be on the alert for any of the Canadians," Mr. Mod hissed to a very wide eyed Kori, who shifted awkwardly under his determined, narrowed eyed stare. "You think you can trust them… but then you find out everything's just more expensive! It's not worth your innocent girlish reliance!"

"M-Mr. Mod, I just wanted a pass-,"

"And then there's their _moose_…" his eyes darkened dangerously.

On-lookers sent the poor girl glances of pity, however quickened their pace past the raving lunatic, who had Kori cornered in the hallway. She glanced around her, mentally demanding help from Rachel, who watched with light amusement.

"Mr. Mod, _please-_,"

He screeched randomly, "They think they're so bloody fantastic with their antlers and whatnot, but I know better…" His stern face twitched for a split second, briefly revealing his great amusement at Kori's embarrassment. Mentally torturing her never ceased to entertain him, ever since freshman year. He had previously had, and loathed, her sister, and made it one of his favorite obsessions to make Kori's life a living hell. That is, until he discovered Rachel and her were friends.

Of course, old habits always did die hard for him. Especially since Kori was so polite and hardly ever lost her temper. If anything, he had only made her skittish and paranoid around him. Some days he liked her, some days he yelled at her for the simplest things, such as her hair color (the color of evil… now that one had been funny).

There was a long pause, as his enraged face slowly turned passive. Kori tried once again, "Sir, may I _please_ have a pass to stay after school with Rachel? I won't use your materials or touch anything, I'll just do homework. I won't even both Rachel! I promise not to even talk to her! Please?"

He blinked. "Huh? Oh! Well sure, don't get your knickers in a twist,"

Rachel giggled, off on the sides, at Kori's aggravated sigh and Mr. Mod's teasing grin. "My dear, you need not ask for a pass. Just no misbehaving, alright?"

Kori's aggravation melted. Today was, apparently, a good day for the Mad Mod. "Yes, right! Thank you!" she said quickly, walking into the classroom rapidly. "Before he changes his mind…" she hissed conspiratorially to Rachel, who bit back a laugh in response.

Once safe and sound in the art room, Kori's stiff posture relaxed. Rachel let out a deep breath, inhaling the smell of paint, paper, glue, and that homey-art-room-smell she liked so much. The room was the perfect temperature, heated and comfortable. Student art work hung on the left wall, but was drastically overshadowed by the right wall, where Mod had hung up his own work.

_His own masterpieces,_ Rachel corrected enviously. They really were incredible, multiple pieces of his work had been in galleries, and he even once was able to show a collection at the Jump City art museum. He adored vivid colors, used a lot of curves… the focus was usual of the background of an object and not the subject. She snapped out of her jealous thinking and walked toward her work table, feeling fresh and inspired.

Kori sat on the table, dropping her backpack carelessly on the floor. "Why does he hate me so?" she complained despairingly. Rachel's navy eyes swept toward her sympathetically. It was just like Kori to dislike _being_ disliked.

In answer, she shrugged. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He loves to tease you though, probably because you take it all to heart," She winked at her friend, who sat cross legged on a table. "Don't look so dejected,"

Kori glanced up, attempting a smile. Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's what's bothering you?" She stared, scrutinizing her friend.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Why, do I look depressed?" she asked, giggling half heartedly. "I've actually been getting that a lot," Not entirely true, just by Wally West. But then again, it was unlike her to be anywhere near depressed.

Rachel nodded. "I'm not surprised, you look a little down. Becca problems?"

Honestly, her green eyed friend wasn't too surprised. As usual, Rachel had hit the nail on the head, almost perfectly. "No, not really," she answered untruthfully, "I have no reason to be upset. However, it is my time of the month," she grinned ruefully. "The source of all moodiness,"

Rachel nodded dramatically, "Yeah, no kidding," she agreed, taking out her art project; a still life of a jewelry box brought from home, a tall, narrow vase with a fake cherry blossom branch in side, an empty coffee mug, and a small stuffed giraffe. She smiled as Kori complimented her work sincerely. "Thanks, I think I'm going to call it… childhood,"

"The cherry blossom?" Kori inquired.

"Many reasons," Rachel began, "I have a huge tree in the front of my house that, if you can recall, we used to always climb," Kori smiled appreciatively at the thought, as her friend continued; "I love cherry blossoms, and always have. And supposedly they symbolize a new start," She trailed off, dark eyes clouding.

For once missing Rachel's temporary negative disposition, Kori's head bobbed with each reason. "Very smart," her nose wrinkled as she held back a giggle. "And the coffee mug?"

Rachel's frown broke into an involuntary smile. "You miss the emblem on the front,"

"Ahh, the Trigon Corporate snake icon of doom,"

Rachel chuckled at her friend's grave tone. "Oh yes. This entire project really should be called Slow Insanity. You have no idea how annoying chalk is,"

Kori nodded, "You are right. I do not know," Her fingers brushed carefully over the open jewelry box in the drawing. "Pretty," she murmured, gazing at the still ballerina, meant to be in a graceful, spinning motion.

Rachel swept a few hair strands out of her face with one hand, turning to gather more supplies. "You say that only because she's a dancer," she said, not accusingly. Kori smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, but the shading is also especially masterful on her!"

"My, aren't we flattering today?" Dark blues eyes gazed a little questioningly at her friend. She seemed to be trying a little too hard to be happy… was that even possible? "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kori nodded, spinning on the very tip toe of her black ballet flats. "I am more than okay, I'm positively peppy," She giggled at her friend's slightly horrified stare.

"That reminds me, who am I?" Kori switched the topic with ease, lowering herself back down to standing position. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips in a perfect mock subtle way. "Oh Richard Grayson, you must, you absolutely _must_ come with me sometime to my father's yacht! Not only did I not pay for it, but I'm disrespectful and irresponsible enough to throw wild, illegal parties on it for my own selfish desires!" Her green eyes mimicked the desperate glow, very similar to a familiar set of hazel eyes. "Won't you please come and have your way with me?"

Rachel stared in stunned amazement. "I never realized how well you do… Kitty Myers," Both began to laugh, all in expense of the victim of their amusement, the same girl they had not yet forgiven for humiliating Rachel publicly.

Once they calmed down, Rachel sat in front of her unfinished still life, her eyes bright with her good mood. "Alright now, stop distracting me! I told Mr. Mod I'd get this done today,"

Kori nodded understandingly, "Fine, fine. I'll just go off by myself and… hmm… mind if I practice?"

Rachel glanced up indifferently, "No problem. Turn on the radio if you want,"

Her best friend smiled and nodded, switching out of her black ballet flats to her appropriate ballet toe shoes. She stood, brushing off dust from her skirt and smiled. "Much, much better,"

As Rachel began to make gentle strokes with her chalk against the black paper, Kori pirouetted neatly to the radio, and turned it on.

As fate would have it, the song was a preferred choice of Kori's: Cascada's One More Night. Rachel scowled, "I can't stand this song," She hadn't meant it, and she checked herself at Kori's reaction.

With an almost ashamed flush, Kori remarked softly, "Oh… I like it actually," Bobbing her head to the beginning lyrics of the song. "Want me to change it?"

Rachel winced. "No, it's fine. It isn't a bad song, it's just a little overrated," She shrugged her shoulders in a careless, 'do-what-you-want' way, but smiled to show her good mood.

Satisfied by her friend's approval, Kori rose on point with a thrillingly comfortable confidence. "_Now I'm through_," She sang sweetly, without too much support. Rachel's surprisingly sweet soprano joined in, quite unable to herself, "_And truth is like November_, s_till can't believe it's true, too long we've been apart," _

Kori stopped singing, half proud of Rachel, half envious of her clear talents. Oblivious to her own occurring gift for dancing, she closed her eyes and let pride take over.

"_One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight,  
It feels so right, tonight!  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight-  
One more night  
I wanna to be with you-  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight!  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight,"_

Her favorite part followed, the European techno swaying into the room. It was a strange mixture of rave and ballet, but she enjoyed the feeling growing in her bones. She recalled_, I_ d_on't know what I would do if I couldn't dance._ It wasn't a lie. There were no other options that she wanted. There were no other options, period.

Why can't true love be forever?  
Why did my dream explode?  
The day you went away  
Cause I will keep this spell together  
And wish you well of hope  
Your girl from yesterday," Rachel continued to sing. The lyrics' didn't inspire a great amount of amazement, but the beat was catchy. Meanwhile, Kori spun around swiftly, with a speed she hardly recognized, and stopped in a fixed, perfectly frozen position, only to leap off and dance again. It was amazing watch she could improvise and accomplish in such a small area, but then again, her talent was remarkable. Rachel watched from the corner of her eye, a part of her completely fascinated with her best friend's superb skill and poise, and another part, her artist side, comparing Kori to the dancing figure in her picture.

Her very still, very stiff dancer.

Rachel sighed in discontentment, wondering how to give her figurine a little more… life. Elegance. Dance.

_One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight!  
_

Chalk touched paper, and she began to tweak her drawing carefully.

_So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight_

Walking down the hall, Zachary dribbled a basketball easily, nodding his head to the nearby sound of the radio. Glancing towards the classroom with the radio, he made his way over to cure his curiosity. Besides, what teacher liked Cascada?

What he got was something very different from what he imagined.

Rachel glanced up, back at Kori, and jumped at the site of Zachary in the doorway. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. He didn't look cocky, mean, or even crude. He wasn't smiling, but his attention was completely captured by the spinning ballerina in front of him. She looked as though in a trance. As for himself, he was sure he looked lust stricken.

_One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight_

_So leave it up to you_

_And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
_

Although once again, her friend had unintentionally attracted attention through her prettiness Rachel could feel that friendly pride. This time no envy stung her. Not one bit. Instead she smiled and looked back down at her drawing. _Okay_. _Much better_.

Glancing up again, Rachel cleared her throat. "Zachary," Her tone came off colder than she had meant. He glanced at her, slightly startled but hardly embarrassed. "Rachel," he acknowledged just as coldly.

Kori stopped mid spin and caught herself. "My God, Zachary! You scared me!" she gasped, grasping at a table. His response was touching, with a playful, intimate smile that shocked Rachel. "I had no idea you were so good," He sounded genuine.

Kori glanced at Rachel for help. Receiving none, she stood awkwardly. "Oh, well thanks. I'm not really that good," It occurred to her suddenly how much she hated it when people said that. People had to tendency to assume it meant the person saying it was full of themselves and was asking for selfish reassurance. However, the words had slipped out of her before she could stop herself. "I mean it, really. You should see my sister,"

Damn. Mentioning Becca immediately had Rachel thinking and connecting, of Kori's earlier mentioning of depression... it was almost scary how well the both of them knew each other. The red head sighed, with a tired smile. "Now she was good," she concluded.

Zachary shook his head, perfectly oblivious to her thoughts, "You're crazy. That was… incredible, really," His brown eyes weren't so unfriendly or mocking. He looked very honest, very charming. Not so influenced by surrounding people or friends. She smiled warmly, "Thank you, I appreciate it,"

"You _are_ really good, you know," He insisted persistently, dropping his basketball to the ground to wipe his sweaty face in his shirt. "And you deserve the compliments," Kori laughed lightly, turning even redder, "Wow, thank you again; I don't usually get so many comments from one person, besides Becca, my sister," _Stop mentioning Becca. Rachel's going to push and investigate, she's going to find out about her, and that's honestly the last thing I need._

Rachel sat still, looking back and forth from Zachary to Kori. A new song played, but she didn't bother to recognize the title. She felt little curious, and very amazed by the small flirtation between Kori and the guy who didn't deserve even a second of her friend's attention. But he was being nice… and he did seem to be acting like a normal guy, for once.

She also felt a little out of place. She turned her attention back to her drawing, and then to the clock. "Is basketball practice over then?" She asked, interrupting the conversation between Zach and Kori.

He nodded, his smile disappearing slightly as he turned his gaze to talk with Rachel. His brown eyes stared at her in the less-than-subtle statement of: I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you. "Yeah, I was on my way to my ride… um, do either of you need a ride?" He turned back to Kori.

Gathering up her lost courage at the snub, Rachel shook her head, "No, but she goes," she answered slightly timidly. He caught her hesitance and felt a little guilty at his rudeness. He made a mental note to quit calling her a bitch to his friends for future references.

Raising her eyebrows at her friend, Kori shook her head slowly, "Well… no, I was going to wait with Rachel, but thanks anyway,"

Rachel sighed, "Kori, really, I'm going to be here for a while…" knowing very well her friend would stay anyway. She smiled inwardly, half glad that her friend was so loyal, half frustrated, knowing that Kori would spend the rest of the afternoon thinking about Zach. She shot her friend a meaningful glance. _Go._

Kori caught the gist and smiled, "Well, if you are offering then... I wouldn't mind leaving for dance class right now,"

_I'll bet you wouldn't,_ Rachel thought with a smirk, standing to put away her things. "Well I'm going to go and try find Mr. Mod,"

"I'll call you later tonight, Rach," Kori promised, turning away from Zachary to prevent distraction. Briefly their eyes met.

_What do you see in him?_ Rachel wondered.

_If only I could describe this to you… or to myself_, Kori thought distantly.

They smiled at each other. A sisterly, knowing-but-caring smile.

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The helmet from seven hells is actually a little easier to get on," Kori lied, furiously trying to connect the straps together.

From behind, Zachary leaned against the bike, inspecting his ragged fingernails. "Second time's the charm," he said casually, wondering how only three ours of working in a nearby public garden could possibly do this to his hands. _Anything for community service hours._

Giving up, Kori turned back to him, shivering as a breeze picked up. "Maybe the third? I can't get it,"

He grinned charmingly, motioning her towards him. He took a little longer with the straps than necessary, enjoying her alluring vanilla scent. "The third?" he murmured heavily, staring at her, "Are you inviting yourself?"

The effect was spectacular, he had to admit. Her eyes had widened, a blush had, literally, _blossomed_ into her cheeks, and her mouth dropped open in a surprised, deer-in-headlights way. He smiled at her, cocking his head questioningly. _You are too cute for your own good._

"Oh, of course not!" she exclaimed earnestly, not noticing Zachary's hands dropping from the straps to his sides. "I was only… I don't know, I wasn't thinking. You don't have to drive me places, really,"

His eyes glistened with a cruel playfulness. "Oh, but how would we bond?"

She shrugged. "I'm… I'm not sure. We don't need your motorcycle, that's for certain," She shifted her weight to one foot, cocking her head to meet his eyes. "We always have science class,"

Zachary smiled. "The motorcycle helps though. Haven't you seen how our relationship has grown from this particular ride?" His smile grew as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Anyone would think we were boyfriend and girlfriend… look how close we are…" With realization, her blush deepened. However, he could never help himself. "Just four inches and we'd be kissing,"

His voice had gone husky, and she backed away. "Good thing there's no one around then, right?" she questioned, finally annoyed.

Zachary faltered, surprised. Looking down he nodded. "Yeah, good thing,"

An awkward pause followed, where neither spoke. Finally, Zachary climbed on. "Ready?" With their textbooks and notebooks placed in the small compartment under the seat and Kori's helmet finally on, there didn't seem reason to wait.

She nodded, and then froze. "Wait, but I'm wearing a skirt!" she exploded, the thought just occurring to her.

Another pause followed. "… Yeah," he nodded, giving her an odd look. "But you're also wearing leggings,"

Kori cursed her red hair to the fiery depths of hell, feeling another blush come. "I can't do that- it's-…"

He sighed. "You won't get pregnant," He wasn't kidding. With a huff, she crossed her arms in irritation, "Well thank you for clearing that one up for me,"

"Well, if anyone would know, I would," He grinned a toothy, taunting grin.

_You really are enjoying this, aren't you?_ She thought in frustration. She glared at him with all the fury she could muster. "That's not funny,"

Loosing patience, he finally snapped, "Look, everyone knows you're the good girl of this school. Good grades, chaste, virgin in basically everything illegal or a sin. I promise not to taint your reputation,"

Kori responded with a small smile, looking as though she wanted to say something very badly, but refused. "Well now I'm just refusing to spite you,"

He stared at her in amazement. "You aren't being serious, are you? I mean, do you really care that you're going to be this close to me… in a skirt?"

She sighed, "Well yeah, do you really think I was making this up?"

"I honestly don't know. You're quite the good girl, aren't you!" Zachary's head shook in disbelief, as though he hadn't believed it at first. "…Oh wait, is it because I'm all sweaty?"

Kori smirked, rolling her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly it. Zach, really, just go,"

Zachary shrugged. He really should just go. It wasn't a big deal. Save him the trouble of driving her home anyway. He opened his mouth to agree, and instead snapped, "_Kori! _Just get on the bike!"

"It's okay, I can still catch Rachel-," she reasoned, jumping slightly at his outburst.

His eyes shot open. "The hell you will!_ **Sit**_!"

She sat. On the ground, eyes slightly wide in mock innocence.

Zachary glared at her briefly and then gave into laughing. She smiled up at him, relieved by his laughter. "I don't know why I put up with you," he said between laughs, shaking his head. "Come on, Kori, just get on the bike,"

"Only if you promise not to make a single sex joke tomorrow," her good humor left, replaced with an apparent distrust.

Offended, although he knew he had no right to be, he growled, "Okay, I promise. Just sit down and hold on tight. I'm feeling fast tonight,"

Wordlessly, yet pleased, she obeyed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In all honesty, I'm tired and I don't care anymore… please don't slaughter me with the abundant grammar errors.**

**By the way, we are all playing Update Tag. :) I'll start! And since I've just updated I tag… Valda! (Hurrah!)**

**Happy Thanksgiving, Americans!**

**I'll put in immense effort to finish the next chapter with an increased haste.**

**O.o**

…**Do you _see_ what school has done to me!?**

**(Broods)**

**Care to review?**

**If yes: You are the best person in the world right now. That's right! Bask in the feeling! Enjoy it! Flaunt it! You're the greatest, now brag all about it:-)**

**If no: Ugh. Lazy lard. But I still love you. I guess.**

**-Rose**


	6. The Things We Hide

**Take Me Away**

**Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not.**

**Dedication: My reviewers.**

**You are better than non-reviewers. **

**:-) Go you.**

**Hehehe, it seems like lately I've been inspired to write everything but a new chapter. Well… better than not writing at all, correct? Really, I planned on having this done sooner, but finals came and I got mauled by my textbooks…**

**Then I had to get over sleep deprivation… and major dry skin…**

**And then there were these ninjas… damn ninjas…**

…**Anyway…**

**New chapter has come, so read to your hearts content.**

**Chapter Six: The Things We Hide**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So what you're saying is, and I can't believe we're actually _having_ this discussion… _I'm_ the wife?" Alex Waters's coal black eyes flashed outrage and a glint of very well hidden amusement. His lengthy bluish black hair dripped pool water as he effortlessly tread water in Titan High School swimming pool. "…_Me_?" he questioned again in disbelief.

Roy Harper's olive eyes stared back with plain, obvious amusement, smirking at the very offended, very feminine shriek of indignation embedded his friend's tone. "Yeah, basically, _Mrs. Harper_," He sat cross legged at the edge of the pool, still shiny with sweat from Cross Country practice. The practice had ended ten minutes ago, but he had stopped to get science notes from his lab partner: the wet and equally annoyed Alex Waters.

The very same Alex who was glaring at him that very moment. After ducking under water briefly and coming up for air, he voiced his annoyance with the opening demand, "Okay, why can't you just let that entire thing go?" He ducked under quickly and came up, spitting out pool water like a fountain, rubbing water out of his eyes. "I could kill West for starting it. Wait, no, I'd pay Jenny to do it," The decision was left unexplained, but an involuntary shudder ran through Roy briefly, at the idea of Jenny's rage let loose. With weapons.

"Well, why can't you come up with any arguments?" Roy persisted, grinning mischievously now. "It's not my fault you suck at debating,"

The swimming boy rolled his eyes as he turned to float on his back. "Alright, fine. I'm definitely not the wife in this _hypothetical_ relationship because… well, number one, I'm a man. Meaning I consist of the male hormone testosterone, an amazing tolerance for beer, and a weakness for porn. Oh, _and_ I'm taller than you! _And_ older than you by two months-,"

"Whoa, wait! Sexist!" Roy accused in mock offense. "What does height or age have to do with being a wife?"

Alex rolled his eyes at the ceiling, turning his body to face his friend forward. "…Because the wives are always shorter and younger,"

"You sexist bastard!" Roy now shouted, holding in his laughter with difficulty.

Alex grinned. "Who, me? Sexy? Oh, I know. That compliment definitely makes you my wife. That, and your feminist rant,"

Roy scoffed, "It wasn't a rant… and I said sex_ist_, not se_xy_… dumbass,"

Alex rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders in a defeated manner. Under his breath, he muttered, "A typical wife-ly response,"

The auburn haired boy glared at him briefly, before fixing his hair in the pool reflection. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" he dismissed, smirking. Alex said nothing, staring instead at the water, his pale face fixed in a strange thoughtful expression.

There was a silence. Uncomfortably, Roy raised a questioning eyebrow. "……. Your turn to say something,"

Alex looked up, any trace of laughter on his face gone. With smooth, strong strokes, he began to push himself toward Roy, the frozen serious expression never changing. The auburn haired boy was immobile and held his breath until Alex was right in front of him. The surrounding deafening noises of the indoor pool began to fade around them.

Gripping the edge of the pool with his soaked hands, Alex propped himself in front of Roy. "Hmm. Like… that?" he pondered in a clear voice.

Roy stared, silent.

Alex smiled. "What I'd like… is to see how ridiculous your hair would look…" He smirked, "Wet," And with that, pulled Roy into the pool before his friend had the chance to say, "Huh?"

Actually, it was more of a, "Hu- _acckk_!!" The scream of rage would have continued if it hadn't been stopped by a mouthful of chlorine enhanced pool water. Alex himself was pulled underwater by the speed of his attack, and sank gracefully underwater. Underneath the silent aquamarine water, his black eyes squinted opened to see Roy flailing clumsily, weighted by his tennis shoes. He let out a muffled chuckle that released a burst of oxygen bubbles. Roy's squinting olive eyes met his amused black ones.

"Bastard," Roy gurgled, although it sounded more like "Baggurd". However, he could never hold a grudge against a good prank, and soon he and Alex were grinning at each other.

If only just for a second before both swam up to breathe, breaking the surface as, somehow, closer friends than they had been moments ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winter snuck up on the students of Titan High. It was barely acknowledged until the twenty sixth of November, when everyone woke up to the site of six inches of fluffy white powder.

Snow. There _is_ something beautiful about the first fall…

Kori and Rachel exchanged smiles as they pulled into the senior parking lot. The forest of trees that covered the school grounds looked like a winter wonderland, dripping with icicles and snow. Terra Markov raced past them with a shriek, dodging snowballs thrown by Logan and Victor, who quickly followed after her. Bethany Honey gingerly stepped through the snow, trying hard not to get her suede boots too wet, but she too couldn't stop a welcoming smile at the snowflakes caught in her hair.

Feeling uncomfortably like a mix between Ebenezer Scrooge and The Grinch, Jenny blinked blearily at the falling flakes outside Michael's car window, craving bed rest more than anything else in the world. _God damn snow plows. Six inches… I demand a snow day…_

Seeing everyone's strange giddiness, she slid into a happier mood. That is, until she stepped out, into a pile of snow.

_Oh wow. That's actually… extremely **freezing**._

After leaping away to a patch of dry pavement, she mentally screamed at herself for mindlessly putting on open-toed wedges. _Why, Jenny, why??_ She griped, automatically despising every snowplow official and janitor for not shoveling the side walk… and stairs…

_They certainly had no problem shoveling the **streets**._

She frowned, plunging her un-mitten-ed hands into her white parka, and took a step into the snow.

_Frigid! Ack! Do not like!_

She leaped away and moaned loudly and irritatingly, and proceeding to glare menacingly at a pack of sophomore boys who stared at her in mixed alarm and amusement. A low chuckle broke her stubborn bad temper, and she whirled around to face Roy Harper and Wally West. The red haired duo… of doom.

_Wally. I should have known. We seriously have to stop meeting like this… it's getting creepy._

She scowled at them, specifically at their anonymous hot drinks in theirs hands, and demanded, "Why didn't they shovel the sidewalks?"

Roy's eyebrows rose, staring at her bare toes. "Why did you wear those shoes?"

Wally beat her to punch, answering with a mocking smile, "She is not responsible for her actions so early in the morning…"

Jenny blew a spare strand out of her face in annoyance. _He knows me too well._ "Are you just going to stand there and tease me, or will you be gentlemen and offer me help?" She thought about making them shovel a path, or lending her shoes… or maybe dragging a janitor out here, explaining the scenario, and then getting sent home because no one wanted to shovel the sidewalk! _Sleep! YES!_

She giggled despite herself, and Roy, just as he was about to answer, was thrown off slightly. "Ahh… um, you okay there?"

She nodded, still smiling though. Wally stepped forward, throwing a casual arm around her shoulders. "A gentleman, you ask? Lucky for you, the West family happens to be made up of gentlemen!"

Jenny and Roy exchanged a glance. "Cough, full-of-it, cough!" Roy hinted heavily, dodging Wally's shove as he headed for the school. "Just carry her, West, I'm sure she'll love that,"

She shook her head in disbelief. _Yeah. Fat chance- _"Oh Jesus! Put me _down_! _Wally_! He was _kidding_!" Her shrieks were futile however; as he smoothly carried her in the embarrassing wedding style position, with a ridiculous ease that (very secretly) turned her on.

Not that she would ever show it. She certainly gave him a mouthful, including a few smacks, one kick, and an extensive amount of German profanity. Although when he smiled and just took it, it didn't really bother her so much.

_He is useful, I'll give him that,_ she thought grudgingly, brushing snow out of his hair absentmindedly. Arm in arm, they passed the hot white mocha (as it turned out to be) back and forth, making their way to Jenny's locker.

Meanwhile, Kori had run over to join Terra, Victor, and Logan. Deciding to hang back, Rachel walked slowly toward unmarked snow. The glittering ground remained untouched before her feet. The snow was the blankest white, with flecks of pastel from the rising sun. She fought with the desire to taint its simple perfection or to let it be, and lost as she plowed through, amusing herself by making tracks.

_I need to paint something like this someday._ She decided, brushing a snowflake from her eyelash. From the corner of her eye, she spotted someone walking toward her. Someone with hair as white as the snow. She ducked her dark hair in her face to hide her smile.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Michael inquired, his hands stuffed deep into his heavy gray jacket, as he approached her.

Rachel nodded, sending him a shy smile. He returned it absentmindedly, knowing he should search for Mammoth and Gizmo for their monthly supply of marijuana… Fred Myers said something about crystal meth, although he could probably get it anywhere. Michael pushed the thoughts away, determined to figure out what Rachel was doing, why she decided to not participate in the snowball fight with Kori.

_Maybe she's not active. She doesn't look active… Maybe she's in a fight with Kori…?_

It wasn't near obsession. More of a higher focus level, as he called it. Before he could continue his thoughts, she had interrupted them with, "Michael, I wanted to ask-,"

Next thing both of them knew, Michael was plowed into the snow, underneath Zachary, who had tackled him line-backer style, along with the customary victory yell.

Covered head to toe with freezing snow, Michael tore himself from the ground, violently pushing Zach away. "Zach, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Winning!" His friend replied with a grin, pinning Michael to his back. From the sides, Rachel covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Michael narrowed his eyes, but the sides of his mouth twitched upward. "What game were we playing? …And when did it even _start_?"

"I don't know but I'm winning!" He answered, laughing as Michael struggled to get free from his death grip. "Rachel!" Michael finally called, "Get him off!"

Zach smirked. "Don't flatter the girl, foolish boy. What on earth could she do?"

_WACK!_

"Sonuvabich" Zach suddenly howled, clutching the side of his head. "No fair! That was to the head!"

Rachel smirked back, packing up another snowball in her hand. "Poor baby," she cooed, tossing the snowball to Michael, who jumped to his feet.

"Ha! Rachel's on my team!" Michael exclaimed with an unusual enthusiasm, moving to stand closer to the brown haired girl. _Guess that beats the theory of her not being active… jesus, look at his face! She got him good!_

Zach scowled, shaking his head in disapproval. "Lousy cheaters. There can be no teammates…" He looked around and sighed, "Fine. I'll have to beat you both…" And with that, aggressively kicked a nearby tree trunk.

Buckets of snow suddenly fell from shaken tree branches and onto Michael and Rachel. Michael was up the fastest, grabbing his teammates hand and pulling her with him. Freshly annoyed and freezing, both raced after Zachary. Rachel let go of Michael's hand to scoop up some snow, packing a vengeful amount of ice with the snowball.

Twenty feet away, Zachary raced for the school stairs.

Taking aim, she pulled her arm back, and got ready to throw.

Meanwhile, Kori skipped up the steps to find Rachel. Her red pony-tail bounced up and down as she skipped steps, not even noticing the brown bullet of speed before suddenly she collided with it. Zachary caught his balance quicker than she did. In fact, she barely had time to squeak in surprise before falling backwards on the slippery steps.

Not forgetting Rachel and Michael, he quickly pulled her back into a standing position and pulled her up the stairs with him. "Not very graceful, Miss Ballerina," he commented with a smirk.

Breathlessly, she stared into his eyes, more than a little amazed by the unexpected display of knight-in-shining-armor-instincts. _Think pure thoughts. Good thoughts. Holy thoughts. Church. Sex with Zach. NO. CHURCH. …In church- kinky! No! Bad Kori!_

"Thanks, by the way," she said with a sudden blush that made him stop dead in his tracks, and his haste. He forgot about his haste in fact. It was remembered, however, when he was hit hard by a snowball on the back of his shoulder. She shrieked and stumbled back from the sudden echoing _smack!_

Zachary groaned, rubbing his shoulder, as he turned to glare at Rachel. Kori gaped at her friend, who was laughing victoriously and clapping hands with Michael.

"Rachel!" she gasped, fighting to keep disapproval on her face, instead of amused surprise, "What are you _doing_??"

Rachel stopped jumping abruptly, staring sheepishly at her gaping friend. "…Um… winning?" she answered, exchanging a victorious look with Michael.

The four of them stood awkwardly in silence for a second, before it was dissolved with Rachel, Zachary, and Michael's laughter, that only increased with Kori's confused expression.

Suddenly, the bell rang which triggered a number of reactions: Zach and Michael sighed disappointedly, Rachel swore, and Kori paled, as they all burst into a mad dash to their lockers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The four of you are seven minutes late to my class. That is four hundred and twenty seconds to figure out a convincing excuse for why you are late, and soaking wet," Mr. Watson stared carefully at Michael, Rachel, Kori, and Zachary. Quickly, he found the weakest link, Kori, and stared hard at her.

The redhead squirmed in embarrassment, averting her gaze to the sympathetic eyes of the students.

"_Kori_." Mr. Watson barked, "Please, enlighten me,"

She gulped. "Um," She glanced at Rachel, and then at Zachary, "Well… you see, sir, um, Rachel and I were late leaving because-,"

"We had to shovel my driveway," Rachel filled in quickly. "Well, more like chip at it, my driveway was really icy,"

"Zach and Michael drove by," Kori stammered, gaining more confidence, "And helped us," Rachel nodded, sending a convincing thank-you-smile to Michael, who shook his head as in 'No-big-deal'.

Kori shuffled her feet, while Zachary shrugged his shoulders, matching Michael's attitude.

Mr. Watson didn't buy it. "…Ahh. Because Zach and Mike are such good citizens, right? Kori?"

Kori looked up and nodded. "Pretty much," She glanced at Rachel. "Although took them a while. Zach just made fun of us… but Michael's a better person than him and helped us right away,"

Zach's mouth dropped open. "Hey!" he exclaimed, in a highly offended voice. "That's the last time I'm helping you!"

Michael chuckled, "Don't worry Zach. You'll have plenty of chances to prove you're a gentleman. Until then," he smirked, "I'm _winning_,"

Rachel ducked her head, smiling at the floor, and Kori bit her lip to hold in giggles. Mr. Watson, who always leaped at the chance to see Zach's pride hurt, cracked a smile and shook his head, "Very well, we've managed to kill fifteen minutes. Sit down then, all of you," He moved to sit back at his desk, "But don't let it happen again,"

Kori sighed with visible relief, smiling all the way back to her seat. Rachel and Michael exchanged smiles and weaved their way around backpacks the last row.

The four worked obediently for the rest of the class. The class was given ten minutes to complete their homework, while Mr. Watson took a trip to the teacher's lounge.

Kori quickly finished hers, and was patiently trying to help Fang Myers through a Hypothetical Situation question.

"Do you understand the two species of animals they are comparing?" she asked.

"Sure," He answered, gazing at everything but her face. She pretended not to notice but Zachary did.

"Well, then this is all strictly opinion. Write down what you think you need to do as a fake scientist,"

"…Okay,"

"But you need reasoning to back up every decision. Okay?"

"…Okay,"

"That's it!"

"I don't get it,"

Kori smiled, shaking her head. Zachary raised his eyebrows and stole a glance with her, not bothering to hide the 'God-he-is-a-dumbass' look from Fang.

Fredrick glared at Zachary. "Oh, do you have the answer, Zach?" He glanced over his paper, "Hmm… you haven't answered any of them… you aren't waiting for Kori to give you the answers, are you?"

Zach showed his teeth in an almost menacing grin. "Of course not. Why wait?" He snatched her paper and began to copy her answers.

"Zach!" she reprimanded, "You won't get any smarter if you just cheat," She made a move to grab them.

"Not a chance, Princess," He smirked, yanking it out of her reach.

"_Zach_,"

"_Kori_,"

She scowled, standing to grab her homework. "Zachary, I won't ask you again,"

He continued to write down answers. "You know, when you talk all serious and I'm-so-intimidating like that, it really makes you all the more attractive," He raised his eyebrows and winked at her, "Kind of in that catholic-school-teacher-kinky way,"

Kori stared at him, open mouthed. _Kinky. Ugh, goddamn him._ "Ugh! You can't… say things like that!"

"Speak my mind? You'll find that I very well can," He smiled at her. "I bet you enjoy it,"

"I don-," she began hotly, but stopped when Fang suddenly leaped from his desk, and grabbed Kori's homework from Zach, handing it smartly to her. At Kori's widened eyes, he smiled at her. "Ignore him, Kori," he said in his velvety voice, glancing over at Zach, "He just can't stand to be around someone with better hair than him…"

Thrown off, Kori simply gaped. Was Fredrick Myers _flirting_ with her? No, he couldn't be. He dated college girls and once a student teacher. Unlike his sister, he didn't with students in his own grade. Realizing she was just staring, she managed a smile, "Well… I guess in a way, it's a compliment, no?"

Fang shrugged, chuckling. "Maybe? Who knows how his mind works,"

"_He_ is sitting right here, by the way," Zach cut in, glaring slightly at Kori. The glare turned to a smirk as he turned to Fang. "Ahh Fred," He was the only one to call him Fred, "You and your creative insults…You think her hair offends me. That is _so_ sick and twisted," He ruffled Fang's spiky hairdo aggressively. "Hair was always your weakness,"

Fang wasn't backing down, "Let's have a moment of silence… to marvel at Zach's impressive wit,"

Kori's eyes flew back and forth between the two as if their conversation was a tennis match. She stood awkwardly between the two, wondering if she should intervene. _For such 'blow off' reputations… they're pretty good at this._

She, as well as nearly every student in the classroom, could remember a time when they were best friends. Zach and Fred, Fred and Zach, Zed. Frach. From Elementary days to sophomore year… they were friends longer than Kori and Rachel's fifth grade and still going inseparable pact.

They were pretty normal as best friends go… got on each others nerves once and a while, but had enough good times to be able to have survived as friends for much longer than they lasted. Then they had some sort of fight… Kori recalled faintly it was about a girl, but no one really knew. Suddenly they weren't speaking, and their cold shoulder lasted longer than any she had ever personally witnessed. Whatever they fought about, it was unlikely it would be forgotten.

Kori made a move to interrupt the two boys, when suddenly, Wally West loudly commented "You know, Kori… you never explained why all four of you were all wet…"

Much too loudly. Her face burned as many students quieted with this realization. Luckily, the bell rang before any further reaction and before anyone knew it, Kori had raced out of the classroom first, a miraculous feat being the furthest from the door. Rachel quickly followed after her, swatting Wally upside the head on her way out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The magic of the first snow fall left as quickly as it came. Students began praying faithfully ever night for snow days, along with rumors that teachers were slipping bribes to the superintendent for days off. The ever present cold hopped from class to class, as well as a ruthless cough.

Roads were icy, thick, and miserable. The powdery white snow turned a depressing, gray slush.

With the official heat turned on, the forever slippery floors and stairways, and the countdown for Christmas break, it was clear, winter had officially set in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally West was the first person to directly say anything to Kori about her lost weight.

"Do you EAT?" He demanded one day at the library. Startled, she dropped the book she had pulled from the shelf and blushed a brilliant crimson. "That was so random," she exclaimed, giggling. "Why do you ask?" The color in her cheeks and sweet smile was so different from the pale, pained face that had been there just moments ago.

It was a little creepy to watch the transformation. He looked as though he was about to say something, but decided against it, shaking his head. "I dunno… it's just… never mind,"

She let him drop it.

The first person to actually notice Kori's weight loss was, in fact, Kitty Myers.

She didn't know who wrote the Declaration of Independence, had no idea how to explain math problems without the help of a calculator, and god forbid if she had to read anything beyond Glamour, Vogue, and Cosmo.

But she had unnaturally keen observation skills. She made it her job to report interesting details about the entire student body, excluding the less popular, younger students.

Sliding next to Dick Grayson for her daily tutoring in French 3, she hissed, "God, can Kori Andrews be more _anorexic_?"

Almost all of the student body would classify this statement as pure, typical gossip. All but one, Dick Grayson, who had been stuck with Kitty for enough years to understand that her statement was a form of concern.

_Okay,_ Dick processed in his head,_ translation: I'm going out of my way to mention Kori because I know you're her friend and I think she might actually be anorexic, so heads up! Look into that, alright?_

In response, he shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Huh. I'll look into that," Her small shoulders lowered slightly, in a repressed sigh of relief. Dick smiled to himself. No matter how hard she tried to be bitchy (for reasons he didn't care to know), Kitty had placed herself in a mother hen position, without she or anyone else knowing it.

The last person to know about Kori's weight loss was Kori herself, ironically enough.

It would happen months after both of these events. It wouldn't occur until reality was forced upon her.

And after going so far, she wouldn't be sure if she could ever go back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Smooth strokes, long strokes, heavy or soft. Requesting and demanding movements, subtle and bold lines. Rachel twisted her pencil around her finger, contemplating a blank canvas.

She couldn't get Michael's song out of her head, and let this flow through her thoughts.

A boy playing the piano. The boy on the canvas would be outlined in silver. The piano would be a sleek black, and the view from a diagonal, above angle. His hands would be focus of the painting, pale and dominating. The lines would be soft and graceful and… somehow musical.

_I'm not sure how to do that, but I can learn. _

Rachel smiled at the thought, and opened her eyes to a very blank canvas.

_Ay. Well… better start sooner or later…_

The next thirty minutes were preoccupied with thinking of a color scheme and working the technicalities of the angle she would set for the paintings. Some artists had the gift of being able to simply jump into the painting from only the image in their mind. Even fewer could pull it off.

Rachel was not a risk taker, and more importantly, wanted this painting to be beautiful. She wanted to impress people, not with silly sketches or shading skills… no. She had to get serious sooner or later, and if this painting showed potential… maybe art could finally be let into consideration for her future.

She began to sketch different ideas for the angle, and worked hard on the anatomy of the hands.

_It would be perfect if I could just watch someone (Michael) play again, just to see the different positions for hands over the… white things… what are they called? Oh! Keys! Right… oh damn, aren't they in some specific order? …I might need some help._

So involved with her thoughts and sketch, she didn't even notice the art room door open.

_I could ask Michael, but I don't want to flat out say, 'Hey guess what? I'm painting you playing the piano! It's inspired by the time I spied on you for a good ten minutes!' Jesus, no! Obsessed much??_

Not even the discreet, but heavy footsteps as the person began to approach her. She had even forgotten where she was, forgotten Mr. Mod's absence, forgotten the empty school hallways, and even the eerie silence that seemed to carry the haunting presence of this former prison.

_I can go to for some quick photos of hand positions… and probably get the key arrangement down. What about music? Should I copy from something? …What should I call it? Oh! That should be where I put the title of the painting! Yes, good, okay… titles…_

Only when he was right behind her did she realize it. She whipped around, pulse and heart racing with surprise. "Oh, Mr. Watson," she gasped faintly, "You scared me, I didn't know you were here,"

He smiled apologetically, showing all his small, straight white teeth, "Oh, I'm sorry, please don't let me disturb you," She didn't turn around, but rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Um… Mr. Mod won't be back for a while… another twenty minutes at least,"

Mr. Watson raised a thin eyebrow, "And he lets you stay alone?"

Rachel's mouth closed tightly and she mentally screamed at her stupidity. Her panic must have been visible, because he patted her arm. "Don't worry, your little secret is safe with me," he reassured.

She thanked him gratefully, slowly turning back to her drawing. "Would you like me to tell him you came looking for him?" she offered.

Mr. Watson shook his head, "Naah… I didn't come down for him anyway," She nodded, deciding not to press further. She really wanted him to go… sketching with him in the room was impossible.

But he didn't leave. She fiddled with her pencil for a moment, and set it down unsurely. She tried to concentrate, but kept coming back to Mr. Watson who would _not_ leave.

_It would be rude to just ask if he wants something…_

Rachel stiffened automatically when he stepped forward, leaning over her shoulder to examine her sketches. Strewn around them was her opened portfolio, and he was currently examining a chalk picture of an orchid from the beginning of junior year. He leaned so close, she could feel his hot breath through her hair, against her ear… his sour scent of his breath filling her nose… she froze as he pressed his face into her hair, inhaling… as if _smelling_ it.

"_Beautiful_…" he whispered huskily, and she leaped out of her seat, letting it crash to the floor. Mr. Watson, however, didn't seem surprised, or even aware of her sudden dash. "The drawing," he said, pointing to the flower, "It's beautiful,"

She nodded, watching him walk out of the classroom confidently, feeling relieved and confused. The door closed behind him, and she rushed to gather her things together, not bothering to wait for Mr. Mod.

Beautiful…

She shuddered, and blocked the memory from her mind, forcing the relief and confusion to fade to invisibility.

But like all invisible things, just because you aren't aware of them, doesn't mean they aren't there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1. Why did you wait so long to update??**

**I was unavoidably detained, and I'm sorry.**

**2. Were you trying to sneak in some good qualities into Kitten??**

**You caught me. How else can I put her with Dick?? I refuse to make him bad, and therefore will make her good. So there.**

**3. Will Kori die?**

**Not of an eating disorder, that's for sure. C'mon, if it's going to be dramatic, it's going to be something more Rose related, like suicide, or murder, or mysterious, horrific blimp accidents. Watch out for those blimps. (Real answer: No!)**

**4. How are you?**

**:-) Thanks for asking! I'm just fine, a little sleep deprived and sore from gymnastics, but I'm okay. How are you?**

**5. Will you update soon?**

**As soon as I can!**

**6. What's with the Roy and Alex part?**

**Imagine them with cowboy hats, on a lush, green mountain. I think you'll figure it out. ;-) (coughcoughBrokebackMountaincoughcough)**

**7. ..Oh. I um… I get it… So… OH!!!! They're gay??**

**Bingo! Have a cookie! (Gives you cookie)**

**That's all I have for now. Any other questions will be answered either in review responses or in the next chapter!**

**If you review, I just might have to take a suggestion in the future chapters of the stories… hint hint…**

**Benefits come from reviewing!**

**-Rose**


	7. The Perks of Disney World

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**This chapter goes all to that reviewer, lost. I swear I've never smiled so much during a review. You sound like a professional critic!**

**Chapter Seven: The Perks of Disney World**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winter slipped steadily into place.

The pessimists grouched and whined over this unwelcome fact.

Jennifer Curse sat stubbornly in a local coffee house, submerged in a vibrantly colored purple couch. She sighed, sinking further into the squashy material and her lurking depression.

On the other hand, the optimists cheered for snow falls and faithfully gossiped over which hills were best for sled riding.

Jenny blinked blearily up, noticing that Wally was sitting next to her. _When did that happen?_ She wondered distantly. She fell back into a daze.

"So I said, 'You're crazy! Belltop is totally the sickest hill for sledding!' Am I right?" Wally said, staring right at her.

Jenny studied him as he continued to talk. _Oh, well shit. He's been talking to me, hasn't he? Damn… um. Has he been talking to me for long?_ She nodded warily, and, to her relief, he was satisfied with her response.

He continued, "And she was all, 'Nu-uh, it's too bumpy,' which isn't true, Terra doesn't know what she's talking about and she exaggerates like no other, but anyway, I told her 'Maybe for you, it's only for the extremists I guess' and she turned about every shade of red which is quite unnerving, she's so pale! It's like, 'God, get a tan!' But really, you make one little comment about her athletic abilities and she goes 70's tv-show-ninja on your ass,"

Jenny stared in slight awe, eyes peering at him, scrutinizing, and mouth hanging open.

He kept going.

And going.

…And going.

_Doesn't he need to breathe??_ She wondered in alarm. He paused for a moment, breathed quickly as if to continue, and then stopped.

"Hey…Are you okay? You look like you're having an epiphany or something,"

There was a few seconds of silence before Jenny remembered she was supposed to say something hateful and witty. "… … …" She closed her mouth. _Crap. Scowling it is._

She scowled, though without much enthusiasm.

A moment later she thought to herself, _Ooh! I doubt you even know what epiphany is, you still- in-the-closet waste of space!! …Damn… I'm good._

"And what epiphany have you experienced? My obvious Sex Godliness?" Wally asked, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

She settled back into the safety of the couch. "Hardly," she snipped, knowing it was a lame comeback.

Wally cocked his head, "Are you feeling alright though? You do look a little… paler…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I mean-! Um, gorgeous-er!"

She was temporarily mollified.

"But really, are you okay?"

She said nothing, staring at the tile floor. Turquoise and bright yellow. _Ick._

Wally watched her for a moment, and then his squirrel-like attention span expired and his eyes darted to the window. "Hey, it's snowing again!"

Jenny closed her eyes. _Goddamnsonuvabitch! I hate snow! Hate, hate, hate it! Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate-_

"Oh, sweet, it's really coming down! Too bad it's Saturday, we'd probably get a snow day if it was Monday-,"

_Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate-_

"Maybe we'll get snowed in! Or maybe we'll just have to trudge through it all, I love running through lots of snow, it's a real workout, but once you get passed the wet clothes it's a real blast! Aww, you're wearing a skirt, very unpractical you know, but I'm sure -,"

_HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,_

"- And maybe you won't even trip! …This once… Oh, awesome, hail! I can't wait to get out there! Maybe it'll snow all tomorrow and then we'll have a snow day! Yes! Ooh, wanna go sledding?"

And with that being excitedly said, Jenny snapped. "_NO_!" She erupted, "I do _NOT_ want to go sledding with you, you complete air-headed ditz!" She turned her head to face him so fast, he swore he heard a whiplash. "I _hate_ winter and I _hate_ you!"

He flinched, opening his mouth to say something, but she continued tirelessly, "I _hate_ snow! I _hate_ sledding through it, running through it, driving through it, and shoveling it! I absolutely _hate_ waking up in the dark and it's all _cold_ and I don't _want_ to get out of bed but I _have_ to because I need to get into college so I can have a life but I _still_ can't bring myself to care enough-,"

Her eyes started tearing up a bit as her cheeks colored, and all the resentment she had been storing inside her suddenly unleashed hell upon Wally's unsuspecting form, "-And my lips are chapped and my skin is so gross and dry, but god I can't stand _lotion_!"

And with that being said, she burst into tears.

The entire coffee shop was silent except for the sounds of her quiet weeping. Everyone stared in shock and curiosity at the upset, pink haired girl and the fire haired boy who looked like a perfect mixture of fear, alarm, and hesitation.

"…" Wally's mouth opened and closed, and for the first time in a long time, he had absolutely no idea what to do. _Do I leave her alone? Get her some tissues? Call one of her friends?_

While he wondered what to do, he thought briefly about how pretty she looked. He stopped backing away from her to pause and think. _She might be a somewhat bitchy, Prozac deprived lunatic, but wow she's beautiful right now. …Okay, how sick am I?_

While he was currently totally scared of her, his girl-loving tendencies couldn't help but notice that she was a very pretty crier. Few girls could pull it off, and Wally had seen plenty of tear-ridden girls. They were usually a wet mess, with raccoon make up lines down their face and snotty noses.

Yes, an attractive crier was a rare thing indeed.

Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and her usually hard pink eyes were softened with tears and distress. Her cheeks were flushed and slightly rose tinted and she sniffed delicately to prevent unattractive nose-running.

Suddenly, he knew what to do. He walked over without any fear and pulled her into a hug. Unexpectedly, she hugged back, crying into his shirt. Muffled words were wetly spoken into his shirt, and he reluctantly pulled back and asked for her to repeat.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you," She whimpered, before heading back to his wet shirt. He smiled a little.

"I know," he comforted, "I know, it's okay. Shh," he hushed, as she continued to cry. After a while, he said indifferently, "And just so you know, your skin don't look dry at all,"

"I- I _hate_ l-lotion," she sobbed, sinking further into his arms and he smiled at her antics.

"It's okay, shh," He soothed.

She sniffed, "It's s-so _greasy_!" she cried into his chest, her voice muffled.

One elderly couple closest to them exchanged raised eyebrows and amused grins. They smiled at Wally reassuringly, the woman looking very impressed with his comforting efforts.

Wally smiled back, and then began rubbing small circles into Jenny's back. "I know, Jen, I know, but it's going to be okay,"

She nodded mutely, sniffing again.

"And your lips don't look chapped either,"

She nodded, "I've been using chap stick," she admitted, sounding very miserable.

He thought about it for a moment, and then decided to just go for it and nuzzled her hair with his cheek. She let him, not even stiffening. Wally smiled, admitting inwardly, _I could definitely get used to these mood swings if we make up like this every time._

"Well it's working," he reassured.

She sniffed loudly, wiping her wet eyes on her sweater. Over her shoulder he watched the snow continue to steadily fall and suddenly he bit back laughter. "C'mon, it's stopped hailing. Dry your eyes and I'll show you how winter can be fun,"

She snorted in disbelief but withdrew from his now very damp shirt. She even let him escort her outside, though with a muffled grumble under her breath. The sound was much more like herself, and he felt a wave of relief. But he still kept a strong arm around her, taking full advantage of this sudden ban of that personal space rule she had always been so fond of.

"It'll be fun, love, I promise," he reassured.

"I'm sure-," she began sarcastically, and then stopped, peering up at him with a strange expression. "Wait… did you just call me love?"

He froze, slipping his arm away to defend himself. She stared at him expectedly but vaguely noticed how cold it became without his arm around her.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It just sort of slipped out, I didn't mean to offend you-,"

Jenny giggled a little, "I'm not offended, it's cute," she frowned suddenly. "Hold on, Wally… are you afraid of me?"

Wally smiled widely, "Just a little, do you blame me? You kind of just had a colossal break down five minutes ago,"

She looked a little angry, but suddenly changed her mind and laughed. A blush blossomed on her face and she buried her head in her hands. "Oh god, I'm really sorry… I'm such a basketcase," She peaked out to see his expression. He was grinning.

"Maybe _sometimes_, but you're my favorite basketcase,"

She rolled her eyes, but settled back into their previous position, taking his arm and replacing it on her shoulders. She hoped dearly that he assumed the blush was still from her previous mental break down.

Luckily, Wally was too busy feeling ridiculously happy because his arm, back on her shoulders, and felt a burst of excitement explode through him at her sudden initiative for affection.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he led her through the park.

"You'll see," he sang jovially, and she rolled her eyes.

"I really hate surprises, you know," she reminded.

"But it's a wonderful surprise, and besides," he added as they turned a corner, "We're here!" He gestured dramatically to a small ice rink, watching her expression.

She looked surprised, and then amused: not the expression he had been expecting.

Suddenly it hit him. He turned to the ice rink, noticing a few things. First, no one was there. Second, it was closed. His face fell.

"Oh, double drat," Jenny said sarcastically, but pleasantly, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Whatever will we do now?"

Wally smiled ruefully, "Well, it would have been fun if it had worked…"

She nodded, "Your lucky streak was bound to catch up on you," she snubbed him, poking his ribs playfully. "You got too confident,"

He nodded, "I have been put in my place," He sighed. "I wonder why it's closed though…" He moved away from her to look at the sign. "They don't even have hours put up!" He exclaimed.

She was cold without his arm around her, but she would never tell _him_ that. Instead, she watched him, noticing something. _Even annoyed he still sounds friendly._

She frowned, looking down at the snow covered ground. _I'm so mean compared to him. _She sighed.

He turned back to her. "Well," he said dramatically, "I'M miffed. How about you?"

"Cold," she muttered without thinking. _Oops._

He raised an eyebrow and hurried back to her, wrapping both of his arms around her. "Sorry for leaving you,"

She smiled reluctantly, "You should be,"

"So, why do you hate snow? I recall being cold, dry skin, and chapped lips,"

She snickered. "Well, yeah, that. And it's wet,"

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "So is rain, and you like rain,"

"No I don't," she lied.

"Yes you do, you said so in English class, when I said it was raining, and you said you wished you could be outside," He smiled at her.

She stared, impressed. "Oh yeah… well, snow's different. It makes you sick,"

"So does rain," he shot back.

She bit her lip to hide a smile. "Okay, I walked right into that one… but rain doesn't give you dry skin or chapped lips!"

"We've already discussed how neither of these plagues has affected you," He reminded, smiling.

"Snow is cold!" she exclaimed, crossly. "It's freezing and rain is warm,"

He watched her carefully, letting her vent, but she stopped. Her hands were on his coat, small, delicate white hands. For such a fiery person, she had a very small frame… that was currently trapped by his arms settled around her waist. Her bright hair was down, over her shoulders and down her back, her bangs hanging over her eyes. Fuchsia eyes… staring right into his expectantly.

He licked his lips absentmindedly, and her gaze turned to his lips. His eyes widened slightly as a lightening bolt of heat suddenly struck him, dead center. Amazing how such little movement from her seemed to have so much effect on him. He thought dryly, _I thought girls were supposed to be the ones with the weak knees…_

"Snow is cold?" he repeated.

She nodded, "Cold,"

His locked arms around her waist suddenly tightened, and pulled her closer… and then stopped.

"Still cold?" he asked, quietly, not a trace of laughter in his tone.

She shivered, but not from low temperature. "Yes," she murmured, and smiled.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. She fit perfectly under his chin, with her eyes tilted up to his. For the first time, she was smiling, while he was not.

"Still?" he whispered.

She was positively grinning now. "Yes,"

And his mouth covered hers; trapped in the warmest kiss she had ever received. Jenny closed her eyes, and let his waves of heat rise above her head, and crash over her. She did not try to resurface.

To her immense disappointment, he pulled back. "Okay, just so you know, you and me are going out now, right?"

She licked her lips, "Yes," He smiled and dived down for another kiss, but she pulled back. And, just so _you_ know, it's you and I," she corrected absentmindedly.

He rolled his eyes, "Trust you to ruin the moment with a sarcastic grammar lesson," She grinned at the first eye roll she had ever seen him do, and their lips connected once more.

Suddenly Jenny knew she liked winter. She liked winter a lot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winter came and came, bringing its frigid chill and charming pristine frost. It meant a number of things to the students of Jump City High.

The countdown for winter break had begun. Lotion and Chap Stick season had also begun.

And a number of senior students began drinking Pepto-Bismol from the bottle, expecting their early admission college letters any day now.

These appliers included Victor Stone, Roy Harper, Dick Grayson, and Rachel Craven.

There is the indescribable highest high. Victor Stone felt it racing through his veins, felt the need to shout as loud as he could, felt the nearly painful smile spread across his face. Above all, he felt invincible.

Logan grinned at his best friend, knowing the letter contained answer before Victor had said a word. Bethany rubbed her cold hands as they gathered around Victor's mail box, a strained smile on her face and an awful ache in her chest. _So goddamn selfish. _She chided, trying to dig up some sort of joy for her boyfriend.

Victor was going to MIT, Massachusetts Institute of Technology. His dream college. All the way across the country. Furiously, she told herself to stop it, and rushed over to give Victor a huge congratulatory kiss.

There is the feeling of relief. Dick Grayson felt nothing but relief. All his hard work had finally paid off… he was going to Stanford. Across the table, both seated in the library, Kitty Myers raised an eyebrow of intended bored disinterest, but remained completely frozen.

"…Well?" she demanded finally.

He gave a small smile. "I'm in,"

She smiled back with a surprising amount of warmth, and said nothing more. Dick decided that was enough. Going home, he presented the news to his Uncle Bruce, who had simply nodded, but Dick thought he had seen the smallest smile tugging at the corners of his usual frown… and that also, was enough.

There is the feeling of safety. Rachel held her acceptance letter to Jump City University, placing it carefully on the dining room table for her mother when she got home. This was her safety net… if Azerath College of Art didn't work out; she could always go back to JCU.

There is the indescribable lowest low. For once in his life, Alex Waters had no idea what to say. He glanced helplessly at Wally, who had a hand placed firmly on Roy Harper's shoulder. Roy just shrugged it off, tossing the rejection- _isn't there a kinder word?_ Alex thought desperately- letter away from him.

_Alright_, Roy sighed. So he wasn't going to Columbia. His father would understand… right? "Guess they were intimidated," he reasoned with a forced grin.

Wally smirked and nodded. "Oh most definitely,"

Alex too smiled and gave a slightly off-pitch chuckle. "Can't blame them, I suppose,"

A strange silence followed, and Roy shook his head slowly. "What…" he paused, swallowed hard and began again, "What am I going to do?" he wondered aloud, his voice cracking mid-sentence. He tried to laugh to laugh it off, but found himself enfolded in the arms of Alex, trapped in a comforting embrace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winter pushed onward, the wind-chill increasing by day, throwing icy flakes in students face, and horrible news for Kori Andrews. Ryan Andrews had been expelled from his latest year round boarding school.

It happened on one not-so-special afternoon, Ryan decided, and successfully did, blow up all the toilets of the second floor bathroom. Luckily, as the Dean of his school called it, the bathroom was empty and no injuries occurred. However, the financial expenses of the practical joke appeared tragic enough to make up for the lack of injuries.

At eleven o'clock that night, Kori Andrew's cell phone burst into song, Trans-Siberian Orchestra's Carol of the Bells. Groggily, she lifted her head and fumbled through the darkness to see who was calling her.

Recognizing the number, she quickly answered with a hoarse, "Ryan?"

"Kori, hey," Her fourteen year old brother answered, his voice altered since she last talked to him.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked casually, shaking the sleep off her. Ryan never called unless he was in trouble. She braced herself for the usual acts of destruction he seemed so fond of, and turned on her nightstand lamp.

"…You're not mad?" He asked hesitantly.

She blinked. "Why would I be mad?"

"Oh… Mom and Dad didn't tell you then?"

"They haven't spoken a word to me," She said, her lips pressed together in a straight line. _Get ready for it, Kori… _"Why? What's going on?"

"I was expelled,"

Kori let out a repressed, but not surprised sigh. Expelled… for the sixth time in four years. Her thoughts were a jumble of reprimands and lectures. Before she could form the sentences, something crossed her mind. Her parents knew, and they hadn't even told her.

Annoyance tugged her and threatened to erupt. She struggled with reason over emotion. _Maybe they wanted to wait before telling me about it... I wonder if Becca knows._

She knew the inevitable affirmative answer, and her mouth filled with a bitter taste. "What for this time?" she finally asked. She listened to his tale, trying to hold back groans and occasional giggles. Once he finished, she tried to sort out words in her head, admonishes with a touch of wisdom and faithful advice.

But it was rather late and she hadn't been getting much sleep lately. She settled with, "You shouldn't have done that…" His badly hidden snort on the other end stirred her annoyance again and she added, "You know, you're more likely to come home by simply _coming home_. Perhaps _next_ time you should leave the dramatics and dangerous pranks out,"

There was an uncomfortable pause, and Kori wished she could be there with him, there to give him a hug, or ruffle his hair like she used to do those four years ago.

"I want to go home," He said quietly, and Kori felt her eyes sting with tears. "I want you to come home too," she whispered, sniffing slightly.

"Aww, sis, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry, it's going to be okay, really," Ryan consoled, sounded alarmed and guilty. Kori sucked in a huge breath of air, letting it out slowly. "I'll talk to Dad," she promised.

"You say that every time. It doesn't really make a difference,"

"I'll try your theory of dramatics, and go on a hunger strike," She responded coolly, although pleased by the chuckles she got from her brother. After a moment, he said, "Thanks Kori… I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

She smiled tiredly. "As soon as I can. Take care, okay?"

"Very well, oh, and try not to let Becca get to you,"

"Don't be ridiculous, I never do," Kori reassured, seeing Ryan's skeptical glance in her head perfectly. "Really, don't worry about me," she added. They said their goodnights and Kori hung up hesitantly.

Back in the cool darkness, she wondered briefly whether Ryan was better off in the company of his endless circle of misfit friends, entertaining himself with acts of destruction to get the only attention he ever received from his parents…

Or if it was a good idea for him to be home, to be home with unloving parents, a spiteful but flawless older sister, and an imperfect sister who had no strength or will to fight for her dreams, and only love to give.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dashing through the snow-,"

"I swear to God, Zach-,"

"On a pair of broken skis-,"

"Shut the hell up,"

"O'er the hills we go-,"

"Jesus, give me strength…"

"Bumping into trees! Take it away, Michael!"

_CRASH! SLAM! Wham, wham, wham!!_

"GAH! Bloody hell, Michael! …Agh, _bitch_, that effing hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wasn't the next part of the song the part where the singer gets the sudden urge to kick a chair out from underneath a person and beat them senseless with their handy-dandy textbook?"

"Hehehe… damnit, _no! _You… you illegitimate whore,"

"…You did not just call me a bastard prostitute,"

"Oh yes I did. …I'm sorry, did I go too far?"

"There are some lines you just don't cross,"

"Hahaha, yeah…"

"_Bastard prostitute_," Michael snickered. "Sometimes I love you Zach,"

"But all the other times you'd love to dropkick me straight to hell?"

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"Right back at cha,"

During this entire compelling scene Kori and Rachel watched on the other side of the lab table, trying to hold in laughter, and exchanging looks of bewilderment and amusement.

Zach grinned over at Kori, who broke first and began to laugh, Rachel soon following. Michael smirked and watched his favorite ice princess crumble and be reduced to a shaking, laughing, frighteningly normal teenage girl, clutching her best friend as they talked to each other between laughs in a language he couldn't decipher.

Zach raised an eyebrow, "Um… I didn't catch that,"

After a few moments, influenced greatly by Mr. Watson returning to the room with a steely glare, Rachel calmed, and Kori soon followed, repeating, "You two sound so much like-,"

"If you say a married couple, I'm going to loudly accuse you of sexual assault," Zachary cheerfully threatened.

Kori covered her mouth and giggled. Her green eyes were bright with startling life and amusement. "No, not that, of Rachel and me…"

Rachel nodded, almost regretfully, slowly turning back to her composed form. "Not the idiocy, but the… general banter,"

Kori nodded in agreement, smiling widely. "Aww, Rach, they're best friends,"

Her friend smiled back, eying them with surprising friendliness. "I think you're right," She stared straight at Michael. She suddenly forgot what she was going to say, or whether or not she was going to say anything… Michael had a tendency to do that to her.

She was staring, she realized.

But he was also staring back, studying her sudden blush and change from friendly to shy. She had a nice blush against her pale skin, but her dark hair was his favorite thing about her. She had it up in a painfully tight pony tail. He preferred it down. There was a deep urge to reach over and snatch the elastic band strangling her silky hair.

She looked away first, back to her friend who was playfully teasing Zach who wouldn't admit that Michael was his best friend.

"Guys don't have best friends, Kori, we have _bros_," He said with great dignity. Kori raised one eyebrow in disbelief, but let it go with a quiet, "Okay, sure…" and went back to finishing the final part of the lab.

Michael watched as Zach tilted his head at Kori, before reaching over and grabbed the arm she wasn't using for writing, and twisting it gently to examine the silver charm bracelet she was wearing on her wrist. She looked up, surprised, but didn't pull back, and eventually went back to writing. Zach looked at each individual charm before discovering her hands and pressed hers against his. It was almost comical, how small her hand was, compared to his. He traced her fingers, looking very curious.

The movement was so casual; it almost didn't seem like flirting, but like the most natural thing in the world. As though Zach _always_ held her hand, it didn't mean a thing, and questioning the almost intimate gesture would make you look like a fool.

Michael was extremely jealous of this strange talent his friend had, knowing that if he reached over to Rachel for any reason at all, it would be overly examined by everyone who saw, by him, and by her, and above all, it would be insanely awkward.

His pale blue eyes met her dark indigo, almost violet eyes. "I've finished it," she told him, and for a moment he was sure she knew exactly what he was thinking, saw though his blank expression saw his envy, and understood completely.

He smiled, "Thanks, you didn't have too,"

She blushed and shrugged. "It's fine," She looked back at Kori, who seemed to have gotten used to Zach's physical contact finally, and was discussing and answer with him for the lab. Rachel glanced back at Michael, and he knew… she was every bit as jealous of her friend, as he was of Zach.

Without another word, she reached behind her head, and released her hair from its confined pony tail, brushing it over her shoulders and back. It was getting longer, passed her shoulders.

He smiled involuntarily, breathing in the sudden unleashed scent of her shampoo.

Her hair was holy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On one snowy Thursday, everything changed.

Michael Fires was assigned a new project from Slade.

Michael did not like feeling unprepared. He despised that uncomfortable awkward feeling of not knowing what to say. Needless to say, he didn't typically look forward to meetings with Mr. S. Wilson. He was an unpredictable boss with pleasant, dangerous courtesy and a memorable temper.

…A _very_ memorable temper. Michael remembered this as he put a bit more pressure on the gas pedal, glancing briefly at the dashboard clock. _Shit, I'm going to be late._

At that very moment there was a loud smack against the windshield of his dark blue Wrangler Jeep. He jumped in surprise, letting out a string of profanities, and then a grimace of disgust. A bird had blown straight into the windshield, leaving a small crack in the thick glass and a smear of blood mixed with traces of black feathers.

_Sonofabitch. You have got to be kidding me._

He glared at the spot, turning his windshield wipers on with a splash of water. "Sick," he muttered, "Damn crow… craven, thing… whatev-," He stopped short, mouth still open. "Raven," he corrected firmly, putting even more pressure on the gas pedal.

He was still late.

"Fuck shit fuck shit damn damnit double damnit… bitch!" He cursed, pacing back and forth across the elevator, chest expanding with anticipation. The elevator doors opened just as his cell phone began to vibrate.

Michael sighed and placed it to his ear, and immediately Slade's voice slid into his head. "Hello, Michael. You are seven minutes late. That gives you four hundred and twenty seconds to think of a reasonable and believable excuse,"

A strange feeling of déjà vu swept over Michael, but he held his tongue.

Slade chuckled. "However, this is the first time this has happened. That is rather impressive actually, considering today's average eighteen year old," The laughter in his voice died. "But I do not hire average eighteen year olds,"

Michael unwillingly winced, picking up speed down the busy but extravagant hallways that were Wayne Incorporated. Slade continued. "If I recall correctly, Fires, when I hired you, you claimed to be honest, responsible, and _reliable_. While I hardly care of the other two, I trusted your claimed reliability,"

Michael was paling as he approached Slade's office, glancing nervously at his boss's secretary, Ruthie, who nodded at him to go on into the office.

Hesitantly, he knocked hard, three times on the large door.

Slade scowled. "Fortunately for you, Michael, I have a visitor. But if that is not you, at my office door, I will allow you to come by later on. To pick up your things," The dull click signaled the end of the call.

Michael hung up as the office door opened. The aged face of Slade stared back at him, sun glass shielded face emotionless. "Well look who it is," he drawled, sneering slightly.

Michael allowed himself to smile slightly. "Look who it is," he repeated. Without another word exchanged, they retreated into the office, and the pale eighteen year old let out a quiet sigh of relief.

He sat on one of the two leather seats seated in front of Slade's massive metal table that served as his desk. His office was large and without a doubt contained a feeling of power and demanded a proper expression of awe to the visitor. The walls were dark, the windows held a nice high view of the city, but it was not overly furnished with fine items. The largest decoration was an enormous map of the city, but otherwise the walls were very bare.

The room hardly mattered anyway. Slade took up most of the attention. Although Michael was taller than his boss by an inch or so, Slade's personality gave him more height and power Michael could only dream of containing. When he was angry, he seemed massive. His angular face could have once been handsome, but was lined with age and almost haunted with an unfortunate life. Straw colored hair was slicked back neatly on his head, and a single gray eye seemed to see all, every detail.

His other eye was covered with a black eye patch, missing. Michael had no idea why. His lips twitched for a millisecond, remembering Zach's burst of laughter when Michael described his powerful boss.

"An eye patch?" Zach had exclaimed.

Michael smothered his smile. Slade was the only person he knew who could pull it off, and could still look intimidating.

Slade sighed, sinking into his chair, swiveling away from Michael to stare at the window behind him, at the city. The sun was slowly disappearing behind buildings, and the city of daytime glowing gold was slowly turning to the city of nighttime silver and neon lights.

"Michael," Slade spoke suddenly, "What is your job?"

Michael answered quickly, "Strictly influence. Dish out drugs, throw in your name, offer small jobs, get your name in for younger generations…"

Slade was silent.

Michael cleared his throat, "Am I fired?"

His boss chuckled, "No, you've been doing that job very well… too well… it's not very hard for you, is it?"

Michael was a little surprised by the turn of the conversation. His eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I suppose not,"

"Don't be modest, it disgusts me. You're bored,"

Michael's eyes widened. Slade continued, "Have you look at the newspaper lately? I know your generation seems intent on being completely unaware of what's going on in the world,"

Michael briefly thanked God he read the paper every morning. "Well, Jump City Beast's won their basket ball game…"

Slade made an impatient sound. "Oh yes. Go team. No, I was referring to the business section…"

Michael struggled to remember. "Hmm… Oh, Trigon Corporate just came back?" Trigon and Wayne Inc were well known rivals.

"They were bound to come back some day,"

Michael nodded, still unsure of where this was going. "Excuse me, sir, but what is it you'd like me to do?"

"To make things short, Troy Damon, head of the company, is our number one concern. He runs everything, and all other department heads are merely puppets for his ideas and many schemes," Slade finished, voice filled with contempt.

Michael nodded warily. "Sir, what… exactly, does he do?"

"Produces, manufactures, builds… just like we do. He's twisted though. Corrupted. Not afraid to play dirty to get what he wants…" Slade's mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "A little too similar to us. Damon's brilliant too. Well known. Has many friends," Slade stopped to rub his temples with his fingers. "He's a thorn in my side that's quickly becoming more and more irritating,"

The pale haired teenager glanced worryingly at his boss. "Sir?"

Slade snapped out of it. "He had a wife. Arella. Married for six years, and then divorced on grounds of increased differences… the only wife he ever had. In fact," he paused, and Michael's ears prickled with interest, "The only woman he has ever reportedly been with. No high school romances of any sort… just that one girl,"

"Maybe he bats for the other team?"

"Michael, what the _hell_ does that mean?"

"Maybe he's gay?"

"I doubt it. It's a possibility that's being looked into. But for your job, I'll have to explain more. Troy didn't just leave Arella, he left a six year old daughter who now attends your school. Arella now goes by Craven,"

Michael's blood chilled. "Rachel," he said immediately.

Slade smiled, which was becoming a very scary thing to see. "Great, you know her… you aren't, by chance, going out with her?"

"No, I'm not," Michael answered flatly.

"You aren't… um… what was it-batting for the… other street-?"

"No, I'm not gay."

"Once again, great. Can you manage to go out with her? See if you can get anything on Troy. And I mean anything,"

Michael looked away, eyes narrowed, thinking. "Would she get hurt?"

"We don't really care about her right now. Just her father,"

_Right now._ Michael repeated, and hesitated.

Slade continued, "What do we pay you now, four hundred a week?"

"Yeah,"

"We'll pay you one hundred thousand by the end of this job,"

Michael's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously. Have fun with it. Sleep with her if you want to," His boss's tone suddenly turned cold, "But find out everything you can about her dad… do we have a deal?" Slade stretched out a hand to shake; gray eye staring intensely into Michael's pondering face.

Slowly Michael reached over and took Slade's hand.

"Alright. I'll do it,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Zach, can I ask you something?" Michael asked quietly, as he pretended to study the swiped answer sheet for his Moby Dick exam coming up next period.

"Fo'Shizzle,"

"…Don't ever say that,"

"Sorry. What's up?" Zach asked, trying to balance a pencil on his nose, no homework for once to work on during his study hall period.

"Do you remember… um, long while back, we were talking about our lovely lab partners?"

"Ahh, yes. Disney World," Zach smirked, and Michael grinned slightly. "What about it?"

Michael brushed his snowy white hair out of his eyes. "Well, I've been thinking," He paused, seeing Zach's eyebrows furrow as he removed the pencil from his nose.

"You've been… thinking," Zachary repeated, gold brown eyes staring intently into icy blue ones. Michael made himself keep his gaze steady and straight.

"Yeah, I have," He answered, "I'm starting to warm up to the idea of Disney World…"

Silence.

He continued, "It's such a happy place you know… Mickey and Minnie… and all their little happy friends… colorful and very warm temperatures, kind of like one big acid trip…"

Zach stared, speechless.

"…Okay, no response to humor attempts, are you okay?"

Zach nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine… but… you know, I'm going to have to-,"

Michael's eyes widen. "Don't. You. Dare."

Zach's smile grew, "Oh but I must…"

"I will rip out your tongue,"

His dark haired friend took a deep breath, and Michael buried his head in his hands. "I… told you so! I _told_ you so! I told _you_ so! I told you _so_!!" And he then he danced.

Michael slowly shook his head. "The things I put up with…"

Zach continued to dance, oblivious to questioning stares around him, and wondered aloud, "Is she going to come between us?" He teased, as the bell rang. Michael muttered insults under his breath as walked away, inwardly doubting his friend's questionable sanity.

On the way out he heard Zach call, "Bros before hoes, you know! You know you'll always be mine! …What do you mean a _detention_???"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay, second dedication: To the immortal Harry Potter series.**

**Great books. (I was such a closet fangirl) I mourn the end, but at the same time, I'm kind of glad it's over though… it was a time-consuming unhealthy obsession… and now the healing can begin.**

**Review, please. You have no idea how much inspiration it is.**

**-Rose**


	8. In Over Your Head

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**I am thrilled. Beyond belief. So excited, I cannot begin to explain…**

**Batman movie is coming out in the summer. That is, the sequel.**

**(Really does scream happily… it's okay. :) no one's home!)**

**Chapter Eight: In Over Your Head**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There are good days, bad days, and nothing-in-particular days.

Some days, however, as you wake up to the ringing alarm clock or the radio host chattering away, you feel yourself unexplainably looking forward to _something_. The question is: what?

December sixth was no average day.

The snow remained a gray slush and frozen white mass that blanketed Jump City High School lawn. Sans, of course, the snow plowed black asphalt teenagers now trudged on their way to class.

This was common, and had been since that fateful November day where snow started to fall, and then never seemed to stop.

Terra Markov and Logan Beast were talking amiably, exchanging smiles and small good morning pecks on the lips between intervals. Beside them, the immensely tall and built Victor Stone joined their conversation with small comments and a too-wide smile across his face.

Upon looking at the scene, many disregarded it as normal and looked away. Those who happened to catch Bethany Honey a few yards behind raised questioning eyebrows and immediately labeled it as interestingly uncommon.

She plodded slowly and heavily through the un-shoveled sidewalks, suede boots thoroughly and carelessly wet and hazel eyes downcast. She glanced up once, to stare at Victor's back forlornly, and stopped walking. It was as if she was willing him to turn around, to notice her walking behind him, and a few held their breath to see if he would… if they would exchange smiles and everything would be as it should, normal.

But he didn't turn, and she didn't keep walking. Instead, she turned in her tracks with a firm smile plastered on her face and scanned the sea of people for a familiar enough face. Immediately, she headed straight for Roy Harper and Alex Waters, yelling loud, extremely cheerful greetings. The two boys shouted back friendly enough, but exchanged raised eyebrows at the unusual display.

"Think they split?" Roy whispered out of the corner of his mouth conspiratorially. Alex had no time to answer, and hugged the overly vivacious cheerleader with enthusiasm. Taking a swift glance at her ruined boots, her absent makeup, and the bags under her eyes, he nodded affirmative to his friend. With hidden sympathetic smiles, they escorted her into school, pretending that everything was perfect normal.

Jennifer Curse glanced at her sticker studded cell phone and let out a sigh in a misty cloud. It was 7:21 am. _Here we go, here we go, here we go…_ She sang in her mind, trying to ignore the uncomfortable butterflies swirling in her stomach. Today was Monday, and it was time to introduce the newest couple established in JCH. She attempted a smile but grimaced anxiously instead.

She had asked Wally not to say anything, explaining that she thought it would be easier for them to just see it with their own eyes. "Like they'd believe me anyway," She had said with a smirk, stealing another kiss from her new boyfriend. Wally hadn't argued against it, thankfully, and if it had bothered him, it didn't show.

Jenny was about to take her cell phone out again when she heard the crunch of footsteps behind her, and turned to see who it was. An inevitable smile broke across her stressed face. Unfortunately, though, the introduction of kisses and affection had taken a toll on her confidence. While it made her happy, it also made her feel self conscious and irritatingly giggly… it was almost easier to talk to him when she was bitter and mean.

So when she went to greet him, she discovered that she had absolutely no idea what to say. _I thought the guys were supposed to be tongue-tied… _She mused dryly.

Wally returned her smile and didn't break the silence. He simply stood in front of her, happy to enough have their reunion next to Michael's Wrangler Jeep. He took her bare hands in his red gloved ones, examining them thoroughly. "We might have to invest you in some mittens…" he remarked casually.

And just like that, the shy spell was broken. Jenny snorted and exclaimed proudly, "I haven't worn mittens since I was five,"

"Yes, but they could be pink,"

She raised one eyebrow. "So? …They could be made out of money and I still wouldn't wear them,"

"I thought you loved pink. Alright, fine… How about decorated with unicorns?" He teased with a crooked smile. Jenny scowled and shuddered, throwing him a weak glare.

"That isn't funny," She smiled though, as he laughed. She liked making him laugh; it was such an effective, happy sound to her. She glanced back up, finally taking in the numerous curious stares of passing people. There was a sucking sensation in her chest as she realized many eyes were on her, dissecting every action she made, taking in the intimate scene displayed before everyone's eyes. Her eyes shut tightly, reminding herself that she did _not_ care what people thought of her.

And she didn't.

But she did care about what they thought of Wally.

Suddenly her hands were squeezed. Her eyes opened, searching and immediately finding what she needed. Wally peered into her face without care, and brought her hands to his lips. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

She held his aquamarine gaze and found strength. "When you are," she answered with fake careless bravery. She stood on tiptoe and kissed her boyfriend firmly, lacing her fingers with his warm hands. His forever warm mouth tasted like cinnamon and she felt it tingle on her lips when they pulled away for air. As the kiss ended, she felt silly and embarrassed, but the joy so apparent on his face destroyed all thoughts of self doubt. "Hey," she murmured inadequately.

"Hey," He answered back, "Love," He led her away from the parking lot, wrapping a comfortable arm around her shoulder where it always belonged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michael Fires and Zachary Rex were among the staring, dazed and confused crowd in the parking lot. They glanced at each other, and then back at the newly established couple…Then back at each other, and then to the walking couple, and then back to each other once more.

An awkward stunned silence proceeded.

Zachary broke it first with a confused, "Did she-?"

"Did he-?"

"Did they-?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"_How_ ??"

"But _he's_ so-,"

"And _she's_ so…"

""_Different_!""

Michael stood in mystified silence, contemplating what he had just witnessed. Zachary, however, was anything but silent. "Can you believe this?" He asked his shocked friend, and didn't wait for an answer. He ran an irritated hand through his hair and started walking towards the school doors, plowing through groups of people carelessly. "Seriously, what the hell?" Michael could hear his friend continue to rant.

"She could have mentioned that little _life-altering_ detail. You know she tells us about that kinky dream she had with Kermit the Frog and Larry the frickin' Cucumber, but she forgets about this? What's her problem? Does she think we'll think badly of her or some chick thing like that?" Soon, Zachary was out of Michael's hearing range.

He chuckled at his friend's retreating back, knowing he wouldn't stop until he found Jenny and angrily (while also affectionately) demanded why she didn't tell him. While Michael agreed with his hot-tempered friend, he would try a different approach...

One that involved an icy cold shoulder, and some free coffee to make up for her blunder.

He glanced at his watch casually, noting he had a bit of free time before class. After locking his car, he followed his friend with an air of unease settling in as he spotted Rachel Craven walking up the steps, along with her Siamese twin Kori Andrews.

Best to get a head start on work…

"Hey, Rachel!" He called clearly. Rachel tore away from Kori with a displeased expression on her face, not directed to him, but to her friend. It seems they had been arguing quietly, but he wasn't sure what about.

_Well, what do girls argue about? … … … … Yeah, like I'd know._

"Um… yeah?" She answered, reluctantly. Kori coughed heavily into her hands, sounding as though she had caught a bad cold. In fact, as far as Michael could see, Kori didn't look so good. Her glorious red hair only seemed to drastically pale her already flushed face. Her nose was a little red, more proof of a cold. There seemed to be something else hidden behind the cold, the pained, unhappy expression on her face, that went beyond the damage the sickness did to her features.

Michael glanced at her in real concern momentarily, but she glanced away, sniffing. He returned his attention to Rachel, trying to make it seem as thought he couldn't bear to keep his eyes from her that long. It was a tricky thing to do, but done with the right posture and look, it worked magic. However, the dark haired beauty seemed a little distracted at the moment, still obviously mad at her friend. Curiosity was burning inside him, but he stomped it out and tried a different approach.

"C-can I," he stuttered, cleared his throat and smiled a little with a sigh. "Can I please talk to you?" His downcast eyes swept up to hers. They widened unintentionally. Her black coat was wrapped around her tightly, but her dark hair was loose and a little curly. He wondered briefly, _Does she straighten it? …Is she wearing lip gloss? _Her lips seemed to be coated with a pale glossy substance.

But as quickly as he had slipped into his lusty trance, he jumped out with reason back in control. "Well?" He asked, noticing _she_ was staring at _him_ as well. She just didn't hide it as well.

She faltered slightly, blush blossoming on her cheeks and began blinking repeatedly. "Oh, um… Sure," she said, looking confused but smiling a little shyly.

_Gotcha. You're mine, Craven… er, well, you dad is I mean- wait, no- no- no! Um… Ahh shit, screw it- I caught you with my excessive charms- end of story. God, I sound like Zach._

Kori threw him a half hearted smile, but eagerly took the opportunity to escape from her friend and their argument. Rachel watched her go, glaring at her back a little. After a few seconds, she faced Michael again, and her obvious anger fueled her to speak to him without any real nervousness or fear. "So, what is it you wanted?" She asked, almost absentmindedly.

"Actually, I…" He paused a moment. _…Wanted to ask you out? This isn't rocket science, Fires. _He shook his head briefly. "Ahh, what's going on with you and Kori?"

She scowled, eyes burning with more than just mild fury.

_She's kind of passionate, isn't she?_ Michael smiled slightly.

Rachel tucked hair behind her red-tipped ears, exposing them to the frigid wind. She looked concerned and thoughtful, wondering whether or not it would be wise to tell him.

"I know it isn't any of my business…"

She took piece of truth into consideration.

"Although, I'd like it to be," He offered quietly.

She stopped thinking, looking straight at him. All of her breath came out in a cloud of white. "What did you say?" She asked. Her eyes were huge with apparent disbelief. Funny, in a certain light, they almost looked purple… like glittery gem stones. Amethysts.

Michael took a step closer to her, noticing her stiffen, getting ready to move back. "Rach," He said tenderly, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know,"

"…I do know," She said with an almost surprised smile. Her eyes moved to her feet, and then back up to his. "She fainted this morning,"

Michael blinked. "Huh? Who?"

"Kori,"

"Oh?" He said, trying to mask his confusion. _Where has this conversation suddenly turned?_

"Oh!" _This was part of, or the reason for, Kori and Rachel's fight!_

"_Oh_…" _And Rachel is concerned about Kori, but Kori isn't listening even thought she is obviously sick…_

Rachel watched the information process through his head as he quickly figured things out. A smile tugged on her lips from the expressions on her face and the variety of tones for the single word 'Oh'. "Caught up?" she asked.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, I think so… is she okay?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. She's getting really stressed out with her ballet and college decisions… she really wants to go to Tamaran- but her sister didn't even get into that and she was incredible. I think her mom even tried to go, but they rejected her too," She winced a little, "I don't know what to do… I don't want to give her false hope-," She stopped and scowled, "And I shouldn't even have to say that! She should be good enough- she's amazing and dedicated and they should be happy to have her!" Rachel stopped with an even fiercer scowl, shaking her head.

Michael nodded along, a little amazed. He hadn't even _known_ Kori had done ballet, let alone be talented enough to consider Tamaran as her choice of college. He heard they only let in a couple hundred of girls every year, at most four hundred. He stared at Rachel's cloudy face. "So, she's stressed, and you think that's why she fainted? How did it happen?"

Rachel told the story in a monotonous voice.

_Rachel honked her horn again, for the fourth time. "Oh for god's sake, Kori, not today," She growled, opening her car door and marching up to the immense brick house. She opened it as quietly as she could, and glanced around. She figured her friend would be by the door, being irritatingly meticulous about her outfit- making sure her scarf was on straight, or tying the laces on her snow boots._

_Instead, it was dimly lit and silent. As though nobody was awake. Brilliant, she thought dryly, turning to the wretched marble staircase to climb up and wake her best friend._

_Instead, she stopped dead in her tracks and felt her heart stop. "Kori??" Her voice jumped up a few octaves in her half-shriek._

_Her friend lay sprawled on the floor, still in her pajamas. Her face was bloodless and drawn, and if she hadn't woken up in that instant- Rachel was sure she would have assumed her friend was dead._

"_R-Rachel?" Kori mumbled distantly._

"_Oh my god, Oh my god, what's happened to you?" Rachel was immediately by her friend's side, her voice thick with evident upset. "Did you fall? Does anything hurt?"_

_Kori shook her head, "No… I think I fainted. I remember coming down to practice, and then I felt light headed, so I sat down on the stairs but I guess I fainted anyway," She smiled a little, "Did you know I've never fainted before?"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes, "Kori, c'mon, I'm taking you upstairs- there is no way you're going anywhere today," She prepared herself for protest- Kori detested missing school… no, that was incorrect, she detested making up work._

_She was right to prepare. Kori narrowed her eyes uncharacteristically and she shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm fine really, I just didn't wake up properly… I'll be okay, I'm going,"_

_Rachel opened her mouth, but Kori cut her off quickly with, "How much time do I have?" There was a strange edge to her voice._

_Her friend sighed uneasily and answered, "Well, five minutes and we'll still be on time- I was picking you up early for Book Club meeting, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah, Rachel I'm so sorry-," Kori's face fell as she began to stand shakily._

"_It's okay, don't worry about it. Book was terrible anyway," Rachel's blue eyes scanned Kori carefully. "Okay, if you go get ready- I can make you breakfast and-,"_

"_No, I'm not hungry," The edge was much more audible now. The sweet tempered voice seemed thin and remarkably testy. _

_Rachel blinked, taken back. "Too bad," She snapped back, "You need sugar in your system so you won't feel light headed and this doesn't happen again,"_

_Instead of apologizing or smiling sheepishly like Rachel assumed her friend would do, Kori rolled her eyes and stared down at her friend with a scary likeness to her sister. "Fine then, I'll eat an apple or something. Go to the car and I'll be out in a minute,"_

_Rachel pressed her lips together in annoyance. "Sure. Okay. Whatever,"_

_Sure enough, five minutes later, Kori had thrown on a coat and some boots, grabbed her backpack, and had walked out of her house with the most grace Rachel had ever seen… as well as the most defeated expression._

"It just…" She trailed off, searching for the right words. "It just freaks me out, you know?"

Before Michael could answer, the bell rang. Both of them jumped, startled, and glanced around them. The crowds had disappeared along with the time. Rachel swore quietly as she turned to race to class. Michael caught her arm quickly before she could start.

"No, wait," He protested. "This conversation isn't finished," The words came out with a bit more force than he meant, and she stared at him incredulous.

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes scrutinizing, but waited for him to explain.

He shook his head, "I mean I still need to talk to you. Besides," He flashed a dazzling smile, "It's healthy to skip class every once in a while…"

Rachel pursued her lips in annoyance. "I'd actually rather not get a detention, if that's okay with you-,"

"You won't get a detention," He promised with so much sincerity she found it difficult to keep her reason.

Instead she turned away, deciding it was much easier to stay on her logical mental plane when she couldn't see him directly. "What do you propose we do then? It's cold," She shivered to prove her point, earning her an amused smile, "It's windy, and we can't go inside or we'll have to go to class…"

"Rach, can I tell you a secret?"

She found her eyes meeting his, despite her every intention of avoiding his irresistible gaze. _This is completely ridiculous. Cut it out!_

"What?" she half-croaked, her voice suddenly hoarse.

He took a step towards her unexpectedly, and she caught herself before stepping away. No, she would not be intimidated. She craned her neck up to glower at him. "What?" she repeated.

He leaned in towards her face. She could smell his toothpaste and his general clean, boyish scent. His eyes were so blue, they reminded her of the Caribbean ocean waters, so clear and warm… but his weren't always warm. _They are now… _Rachel blushed, trying to steady her uneasy breathing.

"I…" he said softly, so close she could feel the brush of his snowy hair on her forehead.

"Have…" he continued.

She closed her eyes, tilting her face upward. _Kiss me. Please. Please. Kiss me. God, please._ There was so much he offered right now. She wondered if he was just a gift from God given to her, a permanent distraction from her father, her best friend, school… she drifted away from everything.

"A car," he finished.

Her eyes opened. "…Huh?"

"I have a car," he repeated. He was hiding a smirk, she could tell. All the color rushed to her cheeks, and she absolutely refused to ask what they had been talking about.

"Oh," she said sourly, thinking to herself. _What were we talking about??_

"Oh," she repeated, trying to hide the note of remembrance. _Oh, we were talking about where to go!_

"…_Oh_!!" she gasped. _His CAR!? What?? What does that mean!?_

Michael threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Did you do that purposely?" He asked between laughs, grinning widely.

"It wasn't intentional, no," She growled, glaring at him. Despite herself, she couldn't help but note how similar he looked to Zach when he was laughing like this. It was a little surprising… in a good way. "And I am not going to your car, so you can forget that idea," she hissed, turning towards the school.

Michael caught her arm again. "Rach, come on-,"

"_Rachel_,"

He paused, "…What's wrong with Rach?"

"It's not my name,"

"So? It's _my_ name for _you_," He hid a victorious smile as he saw her cheeks flame once more. "You know, I'm rather partial to that shade of skin," Michael said, with a chuckle.

Rachel brushed her hands across her cheeks as if to smother the blush. "I really hate that you know,"

"Hate what?"

"When you do that,"

He _loved_ this. "Do what?" He thought he heard her mutter 'Bastard' under her breath.

"Embarrass me," she said through clenched teeth.

"You mean compliment you," He corrected with a very serious expression. The absence of smile on his face seemed to work, she relaxed a bit and drew her hands from her face.

"If that's what it is, yes. Please stop,"

"Never," He muttered. It had slipped out without him realizing it, and his heart skipped when her mouth dropped open in shock. She seemed to struggle with something to reply.

Using the absence of talk, he traced his fingers across her pale cheek before placing his hand on the soft skin, feeling its warmth spread through his hand and the shock of energy race up his arm.

She was hypnotized. A meteorite could have dashed across the sky and she wouldn't have noticed. There was nothing but him, and the stark coldness around them. She felt like she was inside a snow globe and wanted nothing more than to throw away her insecurities and kiss him. For the second time that day, she pleaded for him to lean down and kiss her.

Michael took his hand away and broke the spell.

A terrible awkward silence followed.

She was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Look, Rachel… I don't want to screw anything up, so let's just do this. We'll walk to class and give Mr. Watson late passes- I have tons to spare, don't worry," he added when she opened her mouth to question. She was silent, listening, a strange expression on her face.

"We'll go to class," he continued, and she nodded warily. "Then after classes, I've got a piano lesson," Rachel felt a surge of excitement expand through her body, but listened solemnly as he continued, "And you'll go do whatever it is you do,"

"Art class," she filled in.

"Yes, art class," He cocked his head, studying her for a moment. She waited for a minute, looking a little disappointed.

"And then?" she inquired in a small voice.

"And then I'm going to call you," He told her very seriously.

She smiled. It was unnerving. "Really?"

He smiled back. "Really. And then we are going to meet up somewhere…"

"We are?" She bit her lip in amusement.

"Uh-huh. A social gathering, you know. A… a date, if you will,"

A grin escaped her strong control, and he felt a surge of happiness. "And then what?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" He tapped a finger to his chin and then stared down at her. She stared expectantly, looking positively thrilled. It was the best transition, from her earlier tense, concerned face to this unbelievably happy expression. He felt a rush of warmth spread through him.

He cupped her face and gently raised it to his. "I don't know what will happen after that…" he murmured, "But I do know that I will kiss you… sometime later. I will do this right,"

There was no blush, but a rush of emotions dancing across her face, and the prettiest smile he had ever seen anyone wear. He knew then that he was in way over his head.

As of yet, he wasn't complaining.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The clock read three o'clock, even though it was only seven fifty eight. The heater was broken forcing everyone in the AP Biology room to bundle up in sweaters, scarves, and gloves to keep themselves from getting exposed to the harsh temperatures. Furious cheerleaders crossed their uncovered legs, shivering.

Bethany Honey doodled dazedly in her notebook, looking only a bit short from a complete wreck. She sighed to herself every so often.

Victor Stone seemed intent on copying everything Mr. Watson said, scribbling ferociously to keep himself from getting distracted.

Kitty Myers hugged Dick Grayson's coat around her gratefully, finding it very difficult to pay attention when she was enveloped in the most heavenly scent that could never be bottled… it was simply the scent of her favorite boy. She whispered his name, catching his attention after a moment. She smiled at him tentatively, with a striking friendliness. He looked a little taken back, but eventually returned the smile.

The class was off balance. Everyone could feel it.

Zachary took turns glaring at the door, waiting for Michael to arrive, and then glaring at Jenny and Wally, even though they were way too preoccupied by each other to notice him.

Finally, Zach gave up and turned away. He glanced at Kori, noticing Rachel was not at her seat either.

He smiled a little, fondly. She was wearing white pajama bottoms with little blue snowflakes and _snowmen_ on them. He felt the urge to tease her about it, and wished it was a lab day. She wore a pair of brown over them and a white baby tee-shirt. Her normally flawless appearance was flawed with a slightly red nose and the occasional sniff.

Zach felt a strange protective tug, but was comforted by the fact that even the Good Girl extreme Kori Andrews succumbed to a cold every once in a while. The closest to the teacher's desk, he handed her the tissue box.

She smiled in thanks, somehow still managing to be radiant.

_Maybe I'm just getting biased._ He thought to himself. His attention drifted.

A little while later, Kori Andrews stopped writing down a note mid sentence, suddenly clutched with the most terrible pain. It spread from her stomach to every direction, and she felt the room spin and brighten to a blinding whiteness.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to make sense of what was happening. Was she unconscious? She didn't think so, and she struggled to stay awake.

Suddenly it was gone, replaced by blissful normalcy. Kori sighed in relief and opened her tightly clenched eyes.

She saw gold brown eyes staring back at her, filled with alarm. Zach's pale face searched hers quickly. "Are you okay?" he whispered. "You looked like you were having a stroke!"

She nodded quickly.

"Are you sure?" he hissed, "You really freaked me out!"

"Mr. Rex, unless you have something to share with the class, I must ask you to keep your mouth shut," Mr. Watson interrupted angrily.

"No, nothing, Mr. Watson, sir," Zachary chirped cheerfully.

The middle aged teacher raised an eyebrow in clear disgust, and then turned back to the board.

Zach immediately glanced back at Kori, who looked much better. "What happened?" He asked, not bothering to keep his voice quiet.

Kori shook her head, "Nothing, just… um… stomach ache," she finished lamely. Zachary stared at her for a long time, and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Mr. Rex," Mr. Watson snapped, "Will you please inform me what is so interesting about Miss Anders that leads you to deliberately ignore my lesson?"

Kori groaned as she saw Zachary grin broadly. "Well Mr. Watson, as captivating as the population ratio is,"

_Could he be more sarcastic? How does he get away with these things?!_ Kori gripped to herself, trying to not to blush by the sudden attention from everyone in the classroom. She couldn't help but admire Zach's daring, as brash as he was being.

She listened as he continued with, "But Kori Andrews- not Anders as you put it- is just distracting me, what with her eye fluttering and provocative gestures… very inappropriate,"

_What???? You obnoxious disgusting prick!_

There was laughter, followed with a "Watch your tongue Miss Anders!"

…_Oh. Did I say that out loud? _She flushed with embarrassment, and glared daggers at Zachary, who rolled his eyes at Mr. Watson. "For God's sake, it's Kori Andrews. Andrews. What the heck is an Anders anyway?"

"Andrews. Whatever, it doesn't matter," Mr. Watson hissed in intense irritation.

"Gee thanks," Kori muttered almost inaudibly. The entire class seemed to suck in a breath of air at the same time. Even Bethany shifted in her seat, attention captured.

"Don't you start, you're on my list," The teacher warned turning to stare scornfully at the harmless redhead. She blushed heatedly.

"What sort of list?" Zachary inquired pleasantly.

Mr. Watson turned his gave-of-hell's-fury to the daring boy. "Just a list of students that… I keep track of,"

Instantly Mr. Watson was aware that all eyes were on the two students, the same two most unlikely to pair up in a verbal spar with a teacher.

Kori shuddered suddenly, a sickened expression crossing her face. Zachary followed with, "Well… um… this conversation has sort of taken an _awkward_ turn,"

Mr. Watson turned a startling shade of purple as everyone erupted into barely contained laughter.

Kori hid a smile, exchanging a glance with her lab partner. "My thoughts exactly," she whispered. Zach grinned at her. "I know, I'm a mind reader,"

Mr. Watson smiled menacingly, "Then read mine. No, I'll translate. Office, both of you. Now,"

Kori's eyes widened. "_What_??" she shrieked.

Zach didn't seem very surprised. He simply shrugged and started to get up when he caught a glance at Kori. His eyebrows shot up at her stricken expression.

He sighed inwardly. "Really, sir, she didn't do anything," His tone was as respectable as it had ever been.

Mr. Watson's eyes glittered maliciously. "Regardless, you and she will both leave my classroom this instant,"

Zachary glared, incensed as Mr. Watson realized that the best way to get at Zach was to hassle Kori. For a grown man, he looked strangely similar to a kid on Christmas morning.

"Now, both of you will get out of my sight right now. Do I make myself clear, you pathetic little boy?"

There was a thick tension in the room. No one spoke. Everyone waited for Zach's burst of rage.

It never came. He glared coldly at Mr. Watson, watched as Kori stood, gathering her things, perfectly composed. He followed after, making a point to stand to his full height, towering over Mr. Watson easily. "Crystal clear, sir," he answered, following the red haired girl out of the room.

Kori listened to his last words with a sigh. He always had a flair for dramatic entrances and exits… she waited for him though and walked down the hallway with him in silence, thinking.

_I hate his arrogance._ She thought, knowing this could have all been avoided if he wasn't so rude to Mr. Watson in the first place. _But he's more daring than anyone I know._

"Sorry," he offered gruffly, as they headed towards the stairs. Kori smiled a little, glancing sideways at him.

"You just said what I've always been afraid to say to him,"

He paused. "Which part?"

She smiled. "The Anders-Andrews thing,"

The awkward silence broke as he laughed loudly, shaking his head as though it was already a distant memory. "Oh yeah, I'd been wanting to say that for some time… he calls you that nearly every week,"

She stopped mid laughter, as they both came face to face with a pair of familiar faces.

"Hi," Kori greeted in surprise.

"Hello," Rachel answered back.

"Hey," Michael said, with a friendly smile.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Zachary demanded. "I could have definitely used some verbal back up in the classroom… really bad day to choose to skip, you know,"

"Sorry," Michael offered with an amused smile.

"Not _you_, cocky," His friend retorted, "Rachel,"

Both Rachel and Michael's eyebrows shot up, at the same time which made Kori and Zachary chuckle. The dark haired girl couldn't hold back a smirk, "Excuse me?"

Zach grinned at her mischievously. "It's not likely for me to forget a terrific battle of wits… even when the girl acts like a frigid bit-…," he trailed off, noting Michael's stern look and Kori's disapproving sigh.

But Rachel laughed a pretty, ringing laugh. "Oh, that's right, I bitched you out… I had nearly forgotten,"

"I am curious though-," Michael suddenly interrupted, "What happened to you and Kori?"

Kori and Zach exchanged a look. "We were sent to the office,"

"_What_? Why?" Rachel asked.

"Uh… later," Michael said, looking at the clock. "We'd better go if we don't want to miss the entire first period,"

"Oh…" Rachel was obviously disappointed, but nodded. "Okay," She glanced tentatively at Kori, who stared sheepishly at her friend. Kori squeezed her friend's hand as they passed each other by, and both of them exchanged a smile.

_I'm sorry. _Kori mouthed.

_It's okay._ Rachel mouthed back. She still looked, though, clearly worried.

Oblivious to the exchange, Michael and Zach both walked on and the girls separated to catch up with their hallway companions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school office was an unpleasant place. It had a strange unpleasant smell clinging to the air. There were two cluttered secretary desks with two snippety ladies sitting at them. One of them greeted Zachary when he walked in, and nastily inquired who Kori was and how she ended up here.

Oh, and absolutely everything was decorated in the school colors gold and white. The decorators had managed to pull it off quite tackily too.

There was a small white couch in the waiting area, and Kori sat down on it neatly. Zachary immediately joined her, sitting in that typical boy fashion. Slouching slightly, legs spread comfortably. Kori glanced at his jean covered thigh, barely an inch from hers. She looked around the room for a distraction.

"I really am sorry," He murmured quietly, head leaning back, eyes closed. He looked perfectly relaxed.

Kori tilted her head to look at him. His dark brown hair contrasted wonderfully with the white couch material. She studied his gray shirt and remembered faintly someone telling her about a tattoo he had on his back. She felt the sudden desire to ask about it now.

Instead she said, "I've never been sent to the principal's office before…" she smiled wryly. "I guess it's normal to go at least once in your life,"

She watched him smile. "Why are you always so optimistic?"

She looked down. "…I don't know," she whispered after a pause. She glanced back up to see his eyes open, watching her with curiosity.

"Mr. Rex, Miss Andrews, the Principal will see you now,"

Kori winced unintentionally, and Zachary stood briskly. "Well, let's get this over with," He held out his hands. "Let's go,"

As Kori took his warm hands, she wondered if he was leading her to the Principal's office or to a new life entirely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**That took ages!! Arghh!**

**I am not happy with it at all… but I think this is the closest I'm going to get. I need to move on to the next chapter… something needs to happen. Urgghh!! (Beats head on desk)**

**School has, once again, swallowed me whole. Updating will be difficult. But, hey, I'll survive. I'm like a cockroach… and that is the only analogy of a cockroach to me that I will ever allow.**

**(Shudders) Hate those things…**

…**Why couldn't something nice survive anything? Like Zebras or… or cows? Or Golden Lion Tamarans? (I love those!!)**

**Please review!**

**-Rose**


	9. Just Can't Help Myself

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Real**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Dedication: To NinjaBunnyOverlord. Why? Everyone find ninjabunnyoverlord on . She drew the most amazing picture for this story! Hurra!**

**:) **

**Chapter Nine: Just Can't Help Myself**

The definition of time is versatile.

Certain days it slowly drags on like a tilted spoon full of syrup.

Jenny's eyes were infatuated with the minute hand of the clock in Calculus. They never left its immovable form, except, out of absolute necessity, to blink.

She had played this game for the last five periods. She only had to wait these last ten minutes, the home stretch, and she'd be free. She'd race back to her locker, breathless from exertion, only to find Wally waiting for her already dressed for basketball practice. She closed strawberry pink eyes and saw his tall, lean form, his aquamarine eyes, his messy red hair, his goofy smile…

Her eyes snapped open to find the clock.

It hadn't moved.

She groaned quietly, and willed the minute hand to get its ass in gear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There are days where time races by in the blink of an eye, when all of a sudden sun is gone and the day has left you in the dust.

Zach loved days like this. Shining yellow sun, but with a crisp, bitter chill in the air. Where you took a deep breath and felt icy air coat your lungs.

He loved other days too, anything to do with the cold. He was a winter kind of guy. It was so much easier to fall into routine when his environment was ideal.

From start to finish, Zach was just following routine. Visit the office for one reason or another, have a nice chat with the tired, unfocused principal, tease Kori, taunt Michael, make faces at Rachel, and grill Jenny for keeping her relationship with Wally from him.

On that note, he turned to glare at Jenny pointedly, but instead caught himself witnessing something very rare: Jenny having a sappy moment.

Her eyes were shut, her face decorated with a dreamy expression. Her lips, usually hardened into a scowl or smirk softened into an indulgent smile. Her fingers absentmindedly twirled into her bright pink hair.

…It was vaguely disturbing. He made a disgusted face, hoping she would see when she opened her eyes.

…Any second now.

At last, Jenny opened her eyes, and intently checked the clock. Her face transformed from dreamy to stormy and she scowled fiercely. "What the _hell_ is wrong with that clock?" She demanded angrily, "It has to be broken!"

The calculus teacher paused mid-lecture, and turned the irate teenager. Mr. Lowell was tall, slim, plainly dressed, and gray haired. He was an impassive man who seemed to have very simple pleasures in life, one of which included Calculus. Unlike most teachers though, he had a thick hide, and did not get mortally offended when students lost interest in their subject.

"Language, Jenny," He chided gently, and glanced at the clock as it moved, "And it appears not to be broken. Perhaps you should transfer all that intense focus to the board?" He gave her a slightly sleepy smile and moved on to finish his problem.

Zach smirked at Jenny, who flushed with embarrassment. Whether he knew it or not, Mr. Lowell had used the best weapon to chastise Jenny: quiet reasoning.

Jenny, who was used to a loudly critical mother and sarcastic father, could not help but obey this man, and silently took notes for the remainder of the class.

Zach finished his ponderings on Jenny, remembering he was still angry with her, therefore had no notion to pity her. Besides, she had Wally now, who probably had the model family who would adopt Jenny into their life, and they would live freakin' happily ever after.

The image of Jenny and Wally skipping around Disney World popped into his head, and he had no idea why. Before Zach could think about it, the bell rang loudly, and school was over.

_Unbelievable._ He thought amazed, gathering his notes and calculator, _That had to be the fastest day on record._

Zach smiled and turned to comment to Jenny, and instead saw her dashing out of the classroom in a hurried frenzy, her Pokémon sticker-ed calculator left sitting on her desk.

He heard a chuckle behind him, and saw Mr. Lowell shaking his head slightly in amusement. "Hand me that, will you Mr. Rex?"

Zach complied easily, happy he didn't have to deliver the calculator back to her, since it would have ruined his current grudge. There was a moment where they just smiled at each other in amusement, reflecting on Jenny and her strange antics. It lasted less than a second, and Zach turned to grab his backpack. "Have a great weekend, Mr. Lowell,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time has no meaning for some.

For Kori Andrews, the day was a relay race, where some sections moved with different speed and grace.

Her mornings never seemed to involve time. When she danced in those early hours, she became the clock. Minutes moved with her body, and always knew when it was time to stop, time to hand the baton to the next runner, and start school.

School moved gracelessly and unpredictably. Today lasted a lifetime as the unexpected occurred repeatedly.

Kori tried to remember a time she was ever sent to the Principal's office. She was unsuccessful. She could barely recall ever getting a time-out, let alone a detention.

And so she was shaking visibly when she walked into the intimidating Principal's office. Mr. McClellan blinked in surprise, clearly wondering what she was doing here.

"Miss Andrews, I didn't, ah…" He struggled for the right words, without sounding tactless.

"I know," she helped, feeling her face warm with embarrassment. She felt utterly stupid, standing there in her red pajama bottoms and fidgeting hands.

"Er, well, have a seat then," He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Mr. McClellan was a large man who looked far better suited for a woodsy-life. His broad shoulders, neck, and face seemed uncomfortable in a dress shirt, jacket, and bow-tie. Kori pictured him in jeans and a plaid flannel shirt and felt a little better.

_He should have been a lumberjack_, she reflected to herself, and bit back a smile.

Mr. McClellan fumbled for a paper and said, "So Mr. Rex tells me you and him disrupted Mr. Watson's AP Biology class…"

-.-.-.-.-

She left the Principal's office feeling calm. Mr. McClellan had lectured her, asked her a few questions, and even sympathized with her.

"He calls you Miss Anders? Hmm, yes, Zach mentioned that. I understand your annoyance but you do realize that you could have responded better?"

She did. She was so very sorry. She felt utterly ashamed. So she said.

Mr. McClellan smiled at her approvingly. "I won't lie, I was a little shocked to see you here. Have you ever been sent here before?"

Kori laughed shakily and answered no.

The principal smiled even more approvingly. "Sometimes we're just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We all have our bad days. I don't think you had the intent to misbehave. It's a shame I have to give you a detention,"

She blanched a little, but nodded. He cleared his throat and relaxed back into his seat. "Well, I think that's all I need to say, thank goodness. Um, so what are your plans for college? I've heard from many how well you dance," He looked infinitely better relaxed and Kori finally saw how well he suited being a principal.

And so, walking out of the office, Kori felt immensely calm. She left the waiting room, striding into the hall, and glanced around to see if Zach had waited for her.

He was sitting against one of the lockers, and sprang up with the grace of a mountain lion, his eyes containing a measure of the same predatory look.

"What happened?" He asked, reading her body language and expression.

"Well…" She trailed off unsure how to answer, "He tortured me ruthlessly, trying to get me to say how you started it all… but I never folded. After a while, he gave up and set me free,"

Zach grinned, visibly relaxed as soon as he heard her make a joke, "I knew I could count on you. It all worked out perfectly,"

Kori raised her eyes brows and crossed her arms, "Did it? What did _you_ tell him?"

"Oh, that you started the whole thing. Led me down the path of evil, you bad influence," Zach promptly dodged Kori's slap and dashed off with a heart-stopping grin as the bell rang, disappearing into a flood of students.

-.-.-.-.-.-

For Rachel, whose day started off impossibly slow, the rest of the day flew by like a brisk winter wind, in a strange blurred assortment of images, questions, and reflexive responses.

While Rachel Craven obediently took notes, answered problems, and took a quiz, she spent the day quite preoccupied with one thought in mind. Or one person. Though she saw him only once in the morning, and once at lunch, he stayed by her throughout the day. She entertained herself by imagining him seated next to her in every class; murmuring casual remarks to her, slipping amused expressions and pretending to doze off.

And so she spent the day, immersed in her day dreams and small, secretive smile.

Rachel's apparent joy didn't escape anyone's attention.

"So," Jenny smoothly intervened in art class, drumming her fingers on the table expectantly. "Who is he?"

Rachel started, looking up from her sketchbook in the same manner of waking up from a nap. "He? He who?" Her dark blue eyes darted from Jenny's narrowed pink gaze to her sketchbook and then to the clock. She sat rigid from the sudden interrogation.

Twirling the end of her pink pony-tail around her finger, Jenny smirked knowingly. "He who? _Honestly_. I wasn't born yesterday you know. You're _smiling_," But she turned her smirk into a confident smile. "I'll find out eventually. I guess it serves me right, not letting you know about Wally first thing,"

Rachel slipped easily back into her dreamy state, shrugging carelessly. "I was just really surprised. I don't mind you not telling me,"

"Then you're the only one," muttered the teenager quietly, thinking of English class, when Zach had unleashed a pure, unadulterated rant about the importance of friendship and the unimportance of romantic interests (Broes before hoes, as he delicately put it). Technically, it hadn't answered the question about the significance of Clarissa Dalloway's relationship with Peter Walsh in _Mrs. Dalloway, _the original question he was supposed to answer. Jenny chuckled a little, remembering. She turned to explain to Rachel, but found her friend sketching contently, and humming.

_First smiling, now humming._

Jenny bit back a scowl, and shook her head. Rachel probably needed space, and Jenny would give it to her.

…An hour sounded very appropriate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jenny, Wally, Mr. Mod, Richard…_

Rachel counted off the list of people in her head who had asked her… well, an assorted amount of questions but all related to the same thing. Who was she dating? She rolled her eyes at the memory, but continued to list as she slipped her books into her locker.

_Roy, Jenny again, Terra, Logan, Victor, Jenny again, Kori (she doesn't count, she already knows), Mrs. Phelps the librarian, even Kitty Myers for god's sake! Math text book and binder, and that's it for homework…_

She walked down the hallway, suddenly painfully aware that she was the target of a number people's stares. Awkwardly, she glanced down at the floor and restrained the unexpected, sudden urge to glare all of them down.

Rachel realized, as she walked out of the school doors, that she had never been a receiver of the attention. When she was with Kori, Kori attracted everyone's stares effortlessly. Jinx, even without the pink hair and eyes, had so much personality that people just noticed her without meaning to. Rachel had developed a talent for remaining unnoticed, unseen, and it only took one person, one insignificant blonde male to destroy her one power.

_Well… not insignificant_, she thought to herself. _But just one guy. I've had boyfriends before, but they never affected me like this._

She entertained herself by reflecting on all her previous flings. There was Dick Grayson who took her to the Homecoming Dance during their freshman year. He had been cute, very polite, and tried desperately to conceal his infatuation with Kori from her. A clueless, but rather endearing gentleman. He had kissed her during one song, an experiment she supposed. It had done nothing for her, other than given her and Kori something to analyze endlessly about later that night.

There was Adam Farrely, sophomore year, who shyly asked her out one day during a pottery class at her favorite art studio downtown. She had ecstatically agreed, and their relationship had been sweet but short, ending when he suddenly moved to New Jersey a month later. She had been despondent, but more upset over losing a friend than a boyfriend.

Who was next…? Oh, right, Logan G. Beast. Rachel snickered a little. End of sophomore year, he had accidentally backed into her car with his forest green Jeep Liberty. He had apologized endlessly and, in the midst of his apologies, had blurted out, "Would you like to go out with my sometime?"

She had been so shocked, already reassuring him that everything was fine, that she had blurted out "Okay," just as abruptly. She regretted it instantly, knowing she was only a rebound from his on-and-off girlfriend Terra. And she was right, their relationship lasted barely a month, ending when Terra had asked for Logan back.

Rachel remembered feeling a little offended, a little relieved, and a little amused. She had gently urged Logan to go back to Terra, and they said goodbye on a sheepish kiss, but on good terms.

And junior year, there was Fang. Rachel blinked, feeling cold. No one knew about that, not even Kori. It hadn't been a relationship, just the closest thing to a one-night stand she had ever come to.

Roy Harper was throwing his annual Spring Break party, a celebration that flocked the entire senior and junior class, as well as a large group of sophomores and a few daring freshmen.

Rachel had gone with Kori, but rarely saw her that night. Kori, who rarely drank, was recruited to Bethany Honey and Wally West's team for an extreme version of beer pong, and Rachel had drifted away to Jenny who was heavily hitting on Alex Waters. When her efforts became futile due to an utter lack of response, Jenny had initiated a round of Absolut Vodka shots. Eight glasses, and two and a half beers later, Rachel was stumbling around, delighted for no reason, and hugging everyone she vaguely knew. She walked from room to room, grinning widely, and blurting out her philosophy of life during moments of wisdom.

Somewhere during the night she had gotten lost in Roy's enormous house and drifted into a room where Kitty and Fang Meyers were arguing. Kitty seemed to be in a worse state than Rachel, and could barely stand. Rachel forgot that she and Kitty had never really been on good terms, as did Kitty, and both had squealed when they saw each other.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_," Kitty cried, tripping towards her new friend.

Rachel nodded, "I know, I know, it's because this house is a beast and I can't find my way,"

"Like Alice," Kitty nodded sympathetically.

Rachel nodded back. Fang, who seemed completely sober and in an awful temper, snarled "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Rachel answered, "Alice in Wonderland,"

"Like duh?" Kitty slurred, glaring at her brother. "Rachel why don't we hang out more?" she whined.

"I dunno," Rachel pondered, "I think it's because I always thought you were a slut but- but _you know what_?" she demanded, her voice increasing in volume, "You- you are _not_ a slut, Kitty, you are a _beautiful_ person and I will defend your honor until the day I die,"

Kitty's eyes welled up with tears, "Oh no, Rachel, you're _dying_??"

Rachel blinked. "_Holy hell_- I'm dying?"

Kitty began to cry. "You just can't die, what am I going to do?"

Rachel patted the desolate blonde, "No, it's okay, Kitty, I will always be with you,"

Kitty sniffed and nodded. "Like Jack,"

Fang raised an irritated eyebrow.

"Titanic," Rachel supplied.

Kitty grinned and spun around in a circle. "Rachel, you and me, we just _get_ each other, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. We're like…" Rachel gestured towards the space in between her and Kitty, "Soul mates,"

Kitty nodded. "If I were gay and you were gay we'd be gay _together_,"

Rachel smiled and twirled in a circle, imitating Kitty. "Oh, wouldn't that be nice?"

Kitty cackled and did a little dance. "We could be gay like AIDS!"

"Too bad we're not,"

Kitty's good mood ceased. "Yeah… I'm way into the penetration thing,"

"Mmmhmm."

Kitty frowned suddenly and cried, "Why don't we hang out more??"

Rachel shrugged, "The world will never know,"

Kitty opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and then whispered, "Oh… I'm going to go throw up now," On that note, she calmly walked out of the room.

Rachel waved goodbye, and turned to Fang, who was texting someone on his phone. "You know what? Your sister is an angel, but you're kind of like a demon,"

Ash blonde haired Fang had impassively stared down at her, and snapped his phone shut. And then he pounced.

Rachel remember with great detail her and Kitty's drunken conversation, but couldn't remember for the life of her what had happened between her and Fang.

She remembered kissing, groping, biting, and somewhere in between he had paused to continue his text, but other than that, she could only guess.

Now that she thought about it, he hadn't spoken to her once during the entire thing. He hadn't said anything to her, nothing in the beginning, as far as she knew nothing after and nothing during class when they went back to school.

_Charming,_ she thought as she reached the senior parking lot. She did not feel the typical bout of aggravation that occurred whenever she thought about Fang. Just mild irritation at her stupidity, and a dose of guilt for never telling Kori.

She shook herself mentally, and quickly counted. _So, Dick, Adam, Logan, and Fang (sort of). That's it._

That was the end of her shortlist of relationships (or hook ups). None of them particularly awful, just mildly embarrassing to think about.

The best thing about them though, was that none of them reminded her of Michael.

She felt a surge of gratitude once she realized this, and smiled.

No, Michael was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before.

-.-.-.-.-

(Fifteen minutes previously)

Michael joined the flood of students who poured into the hallways, set lose by the three dings of the bell. He was on his way to see Rachel, and evade Zach's teasing presence.

It would just be his luck too, to find Rachel and have Zach ruin everything by infuriating her.

Michael turned the corner briskly, trying to avoid seeing his friend, who would be looking for him.

He breezed down the stairs, heading opposite of the senior hall, hoping to deter his friend. Once down the stairs, he passed by the computer lab where a particularly loud shouting match had erupted between Bethany Honey and Victor Stone.

It seemed they had finally given up on the clever snide comments they had exchanged all day and now were simply content to scream nonsensical insults back and forth.

"You are SUCH a stubborn, fool- you stupid, selfish BASTARD! YOU-,"

"_I'M_ SELFISH?? You crazy-ass bitch! You absolute _nutjob_, I _can't_ believe I ever-,"

"LYING, DISGUSTING, DEGRADING-,"

"PUSHY, DESPERATE-,"

"_DESPERATE_? _DESPER_-?"

"YEAH- I SAID IT-,"

"IF I'M DESPERATE THAT MAKES YOU-,"

"LIKE YOUR _MAMA_!"

"_YOU DID __**NOT**__ JUST GO THERE_!!"

"MAKES ME _WHAT_??"

On any other day, Michael would have stayed and observed, like a great number of students had chosen, but he kept going. He was just barely still in hearing range for the big finale that had a few brave souls applauding.

As he turned back to smirk at the clappers, he noticed, with great shock, that one of them was Zach.

_How does he __**do**__ that??_ He griped, picking up speed. _He was talking to a teacher, on the opposite end of the hallway! There's no way he saw me take the stairs!_

He turned a sharp corner, slipping through the teachers lounge and coming out the opposite side, to the art department. This area he knew well, slipping by his favorite hiding spot. It was an abandoned (at least, he assumed it was abandoned) storage closet filled with cleaning supplies, filing cabinets, dust, and an old, slightly off-tune piano. It was his favorite place, and he knew Zach wouldn't find him if he hid there.

But, he realized, neither would Rachel. He briefly contemplated bringing her there.

_Too complicated, some other time._ He reasoned quickly.

So he continued walking, heading up a short set of stairs and continuing down a small area filled with junior lockers. It was also directly by the gym, and he walked through the basketball court before heading into a slightly inclined hallway that held the newspaper and technicians office and opened up into the combined freshman and sophomore domain of lockers and classes. He hadn't been in here in ages. Glancing at a clock on the wall, he noticed he had five minutes until the designated time to meet Rachel.

And he really hated being late.

So he trudged quickly up the hall, stopping when he saw Zach walk smoothly passed the opening, stopping to look searchingly left, the opposite of Michael's position.

Michael didn't waste any time, and lunged to the nearest janitor's closet and threw himself in, closing the door shut just as Zachary turned his head in his direction.

Michael breathed a quick sigh of relief, running a hand through his head with a triumphant smirk.

A cough directly behind him made him jump, and he turned quickly to see a thoroughly irritated Dick Grayson and Kitty Myers glaring at him, paused in an obviously passionate make out scene.

Michael's eyes averted from the ground, saw Kitty's discarded shirt, looked back up to examine her lacy red bra, up at the ceiling, noticed Dick's belt hanging on the rafters, and promptly closed his eyes to safety.

"Er… yeah," He muttered, hissing not so quickly under his breath, "_Awkward_,"

Dick cleared his throat pointedly.

Michael took a step backward, "Right! Um… leaving now. …Yeah…"

Kitty's snort of contempt moved him a little faster, and he opened the door and stepped out, unsure of what to do next.

With narrowed eyes, Dick helpfully supplied through clenched teeth, "_Shut the fucking door_,"

Michael nodded, "Yeah! Okay. Um…" A boyish grin burst into his face and he chuckled, "_Jesus God_! Didn't know you had it in you, _Dick_!" He closed the door shut in time to hear Dick's fierce scowl.

He smirked broadly as he made his way through the sophomore and freshman area, took three flights of stairs, ready to turn the corner when he ran straight into Kori Andrews.

"Ah, sorry Kori," He apologized quickly, helping her up. The startled redhead shook her head and "expressed her apologies". Michael avoided raising an eyebrow at her formality, smirking inwardly; _She's kind of is a princess, isn't she?_

"And I _do_ hope that I did not intrude on your reunion with Rachel, or perhaps make you late-,"

Michael's eyes flew open in remembrance. "Oh shit, I got to go!"

"Michael Fires!" Came a jovial, sing-song male voice behind him.

_Goddammit. Zach._

With a flash of inspiration, Michael snatched Kori's arm, whirled around to face his annoying best friend, "Zach, look, something shiny!" And, as gently as he could, shoved Kori towards Zach.

Kori yelped, landing full force into Zach's open arms.

"_Kori Andrews_!" Zach cheered, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around, "My partner in crime!"

"Hi Zach," Kori gasped weekly, very confused by the strange turn of events. "I was just on my way to my detention…"

"Marvelous!" He set her down, "We'll walk together,"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Marvelous?" she repeated, "Who says '_marvelous'_?"

"Who wears _leotards_?"

"Dancers?"

"Fairies?"

Kori smiled, rolling her eyes. "Men, maybe. But may I say, it takes a real man to be confident enough to wear a leotard,"

"Yes. A real man. A real_ly_ _gay_ man," Zach halted suddenly, a dawning look growing on his face. "_Wait a minute…_ I was stalking Michael! No, he got away!!" He turned back towards the now vacant hallway in despair. He started walking back in his former direction, still holding Kori's arm and dragging her with him.

Kori dug her heels into the ground, "Zach, we have a detention- and why were you stalking Michael?"

"Stupid question. I don't answer stupid questions," Zach retorted quietly, still dragging the resisting ballerina.

She thought it over briefly, and agreed a little. Zach and Michael seemed to have the oddest friendship, absent of any rhyme or reason. "Well, what about detention?" Kori sighed, giving in and letting her be carted off. _Must be one of his moods… I swear, he is partially insane._

"Oh, let's not," Zach shook his head quickly, as though she had suggested they try out a certain restaurant. "Some other time, perhaps?"

She tugged half heartedly on her arm, and tried to pull away, "Okay, fine, you can go, but I'm going to go serve my detention-,"

He stopped then, and faced her with those big, golden brown eyes of his, and she forgot the rest of her sentence. "Kori," he smiled as he lazily said her name, "Now is that anyway to treat your partner in crime?"

She looked down at the ground, uncomfortable. "I hardly think going to the principal's office with you qualifies me as your partner-,"

"Have you ever been there before?" He asked, with arched eyebrows.

"No," she admitted, "But-,"

"Have you ever even talked back to a teacher before today?"

Kori couldn't think of a moment. "I guess not-,"

He grinned then, flashing even, white teeth at her, "Then we're partners. Understand?" The tone of his voice was slightly scolding, and she flushed a little.

She knew she should say no. Walk away, serve her detention, and forget that this little incident ever happened. She knew what Rebecca would do. Coolly removed his hands from her, and walk away, nose in the air. Rachel would probably roll her eyes and make a scathing remark about his maturity.

Yet Kori couldn't do any of those things. She giggled a litle, and let herself be dragged off, as they plotted where Michael and Rachel could have escape to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michael didn't stop to see if his plan had worked, and rushed all the way around to the senior parking area, and turned the corner to see Rachel leaning casually against her car. It amazed him how she managed to look seductive in the simplest action. Her amethyst eyes flicked to him, and his heart sped at the smile that immediately grew on her face.

"You're late," she informed him, shaking her head slightly.

He didn't answer, simply kept his smooth stride until he reached her, and decided to indulge himself in the fantasy he had been thinking about for the longest time. He pulled out the hair clip trapping her hair against her head, tossed it carelessly to the ground, and drove his fingers through her hair. He marveled at the silky texture wrapped around his fingers, and used it to pull her head back gently, tilting it until her face was completely exposed.

As he leaned in, he felt her body relax, noticed her eyes lose focus and close, watched her surrender completely and absolutely, and it drove him to complete the fantasy and press his lips against hers.

He hadn't really meant to kiss her. Really, he had only wanted to tease her a little, try and experiment with her. How much she wanted him, how bold she would be, and so on.

But his mind, it seemed, had suddenly detached itself from him, leaving his body to do exactly as it wished. And he didn't really feel like denying himself this perfect opportunity.

So he kissed her, once, the first time sweet and gentle and full of the most unexpected potential he had ever felt in a single moment.

He kissed her twice, this time with a little bit more pressure, a little bit more haste, and was gratified to taste her lip-gloss and feel her hands slip around his neck in response.

The third time was unforgettable. He felt himself lose control totally, driving himself closer to her, pushing her a little into the car, biting her lip gently, the idea of a janitors closet appealing to him more than ever… her throwing his belt carelessly, letting it land in the ceiling raptors, he feverishly unbuttoning her blouse exposing her bra, and what color would it be, he wondered?

A shriek promptly interrupted his newborn fantasy, and he reluctantly pulled away from Rachel, who leaped away immediately, looking adorably disheveled and disoriented.

Jenny Curse stood tensely, dramatically pointed her finger from Michael to Rachel, her mouth opening and closing.

Behind her, Wally West stared in shock, one hand held over his mouth in comic astonishment.

Rachel blinked rapidly before she understood the situation. With as much dignity as she could, she began smoothing her hair over with her hands, looking pointedly at the ground. Michael simply quirked an eyebrow, staring dully at Jenny. The awkward moment expanded.

Finally he sighed. "Okay, I'll bite. _What_?" he drawled, crossing his arms.

Wally stared intently at Rachel, willing her to look up. She continued to look down, though her cheeks reddened so the tall ginger knew she felt his gaze.

Jenny scowled. "What do you mean _what_? _When_ did this happen? Rachel, how long have you and Michael been going out? I wasn't aware you two even _knew_ each other!"

Michael and Rachel exchanged a glance, and a very small smile. He sighed quietly, opening his mouth to begin to explain when Rachel, yet again, surprised him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in a high, startlingly sexy voice, "We don't, actually. Michael, is it then?" She held out her hand in greeting.

Michael grinned, watching Jenny's narrowed eyes from the corner of his own. "It is indeed. So, you're _Rachel_," He took her hand, but instead of shaking it, pressed it firmly to his lips.

Wally placed an arm around Jenny's shoulders, helpfully supplying, "They're lab partners in Chem, remember love?" Recognition dawned on her face, and she nodded slowly at her boyfriend.

"Ahh…" They shared a thoughtful expression, both contemplating the fair boy and dark girl before them in amazement.

After an uncomfortable moment, Jenny broke the silence and smiled. "You know I like it?" she told Wally. He in turn nodded in agreement, and they walked off together discussing the new couple's pros and cons without saying goodbye.

Michael rolled his eyes in mild distaste. "Well," he sighed heavily, "They're going to be annoying," He kept her hand in his though, and somewhere, deep inside of him, he was thrilled to finally be examining her hand. Because, while Zach could grab just anyone's hand and it could mean nothing, Michael was suddenly startled by how intimate the gesture could be.

For instance, lacing her fingers with his sparked the easiest smile on his face. All previous annoyances were gone.

Rachel seemed to have slipped back into her meditative mindset, and she watched Michael examine her hands. "At risk of sounding terribly clichéd…" she began hesitantly, "Where were we? And how exactly did it start?"

Michael smiled. "Well, I walked over and… well, dominated you, basically," He studied her lips which were the tiniest bit swollen. "And I wanted to say goodbye before I left for piano and you for art class…"

She nodded, deeply. "That's right. Hmm… I should be going soon then," She reached over and casually flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes. Her eyes shone with delight, and he wondered if she shared a similar hair fetish.

He cocked his head in thought. "I probably should have already left,"

They remained clasping hands, until Rachel unexpectedly stood on her very tip toes and grazed her lips gently across Michael's. His eyes widened a little, mentally noting this new initiation of affection. "But just so you know," she whispered, blushing brightly, "You were late, and you aren't getting out of it just yet!" She pecked him briefly and stood away, leaving him in complete bewilderment.

He watched her go, feeling sort of like a lovesick puppy dog, and worked to contort his face to hide his intense attachment.

_Don't do anything stupid. Like blow her a kiss. Or run after her car. Or do that awkward wave thing._

He smiled as she drove off, and without meaning to, lifted his hand from his pocket and fluttered his fingers at her retreating car.

_Damnit, __**hand**__- what did I just say??_

He scowled, raking his hands through his white blonde hair. "Get a fucking grip," he growled in irritation. But he couldn't keep the smile off his face for too long. He stood there in a few peaceful seconds of silence, collecting himself. "Okay," he breathed easily. _Time to go._

And then his face hit the snow as he was tackled from behind by Zachary, Kori not too far behind cheering, "_Go! Go! Go_!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"He didn't have to punch me," Zach complained, wincing as Kori applied ice the left side of his jaw.

They were sitting in a 7-Eleven, where Zach worked after school. He sat at the counter while she busied herself mending his wounds. He watched her scurry around gracefully, and reached down from the counter to grab a pack of peanut M&M's.

Kori opened up a tube of Neosporin from a first-aid kit in the back, and ripped open a band-aid. As gently as she could, she placed it gently on a cut on Zach's arm, from when Michael had shoved him into the pavement. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she chided, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have shoved snow down his pants…"

Zach snickered at the memory.

"It wasn't a part of the original plan, you know," She continued, hiding her smile.

He looked up, apologetically, "So sorry, burst of inspiration. I should have consulted you,"

She shrugged nonchalantly, brushing at his bruised cheek gently, "It would have been nice to know, that's all," Without thinking she took a handful of Peanut M&M's and dumped them into her mouth.

"She eats!" Zach cheered, as Kori's eyes widened briefly.

She attempted a sneer at him, "I eat plenty!"

"That is such a lie. No-no, don't stop now! We are surrounded by candy!"

"That's stealing,"

"I know, first Principals office, then skipping detention, and now eating. You are on a warpath, Andrews,"

She laughed, and rolled down his sleeve, covering up the assortment of band-aids. "You're just a bad influence,"

"Let's order a pizza, I'm curious to see how much food I can force into you," Zach teased, but reached for his cell phone.

Her mouth watered at the idea, and she smiled dreamily.

"And I'm going to take that orgasmic grin as a yes,"

Kori slapped his arm, "Don't be disgusting,"

"I wasn't being disgusting; I was being _creative_ with my adjectives," Zach corrected regally. "Now what toppings?"

"Anything," she shrugged, pirouetting absentmindedly, "I like pinapple and ham, personally…"

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Er… now that's disgusting,"

"Is not. Have you ever had it?"

"I have no desire to,"

"Chicken,"

"Chicken on pizza sounds fine,"

"Try it! You'll like it," She stretched casually as she answered.

Zach opened his mouth to argue, but paused to watch her stretch, watching her tight shirt reveal almost every single one of her ribs, observing tiny wrists, shoulders, neck, her painfully fragile bone structure.

"Well, we'll see," He amended, "So pinapple and ham…" he couldn't help but make a face, "We're going to have to get two. Pepperoni, banana peppers, and mushrooms,"

Kori smiled, "I like banana peppers. Just get one, I'm not really that hungry anyway-,"

"We're getting two and you are going to eat until I tell you to stop," He growled, dialing the phone aggressively.

Kori raised her eyebrows. "Whoa, that was a little hostile. I don't think I blame Michael for punching you,"

Zachary chuckled at the memory, listening to the phone ring. "I still think he overreacted," he said as an afterthought, rubbing his jaw painfully. "Oh- uh, could I get two pizzas, one with pineapple and ham, and another with mushrooms, banana peppers, and pepperoni?"

He watched Kori dance around the store, twirling neatly and effortlessly lifting her leg into the air in a 90 degree angle. He could tell she could lift it much higher. She spun in boredom, swaying a little when she stopped still.

He sucked in a breath, waiting for her to just blow away like a leaf caught in the wind.

"Um, an order of breadsticks too," He added, tearing his eyes way from Kori and leaned down to grab another back of M&M's.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-

**:) I love reviews, and reviews love me.**

**Please contribute to our cohesive relationship.**

**AKA: Review.**

**-Rose**


	10. Come a Little Closer

**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie**

**Disclaimer: Not I!**

**Oh this is lengthy.**

**Very sorry!**

**Chapter Ten: Come a Little Closer**

_What was I on?_

Though she neither smoked nor took any drugs, Rachel Craven considered the question seriously before returning her attention back to her painting.

_I have no idea what inspired this._

The subject, she could easily identify. The jagged shapes in her painting were disjointed dancers, graphic colors in thick oily paint. What confounded her were those pesky details… sudden bouts of inspiration had made her outline only four dancers in red, and the background seemed blurry only in certain areas. These dancers had no faces, had no hands, and instead showed emotion through their curved, wilting bodies…

In fact, as she stared harder, she could almost argue that these figures could be soldiers- was that one carrying a baton or a gun?

_Okay stop. You're being pretentious, and do not have enough talent to analyze your work this much… just focus on the little things._

Oh those little things. Backtrack a few days to AP Calculus, and suddenly she saw those curves and angles… If she felt the need to retrace her steps all the way to Geometry, she could study shapes. Shoving her paintbrush into her ponytail, she focused on absorbing all the contours and shades and patterns, taking apart each line and curve- instead of the entire image. Strangely enough, as she studied she thought about love.

And it's contours, shades, and patterns.

_Relationships are colors._ She theorized.

There are the intense and extreme, those bright reds and brilliant yellows, vibrant greens, violent pinks. Where nothing was peaceful, and there was always passion and thrilling anger and teenage-flavored angst.

With this in thought, she was instantaneously reminded of Bethany Honey and Victor Stone. The golden high school couple was currently at wits end with each other, tormented by the prospect of being apart.

-.-.-.-.-

The end came weeks ago.

Despite a nearly unanimous sympathy throughout the school, no one was particularly shocked by the dilemma. It was the same story told everywhere, the one that breaks apart many high school sweethearts. That destroyer of relationships, the start of a new life: College.

MIT, Massachusetts Institution of Technology, to be precise. Victor had been accepted, was going, and through the eyes Bethany, was already gone.

How could this work? She could barely last a weekend without him, let alone semesters, let alone _months_.

They stood together outside of Bethany's house. Victor had offered to give her a ride home from the after party of a victorious football game. Shifting hesitantly in her gold and white cheerleading uniform and white parka, Bethany had leaned into Victor, felt his arms wrap around her naturally. All of a sudden, she felt a pain split through her, so intense she couldn't breathe and quietly whispered her dread of him leaving for MIT.

"Come with me," was Victor's response to her distress, his tone clearly stating: Isn't it obvious? You're being silly. What _else_ would we do?

Bethany was impulsive, she admitted it. She rarely thought before opening her mouth, but for some reason, she thought this time and swallowed her initial agreement.

Because, if she really thought about it, the idea of traveling cross country to a new environment, away from her scatterbrained best friend Terra, her wise mother, her encouraging father, and her little sisters made her want to throw up.

However, the thought of being separate from Victor triggered the same nausea.

Lately Bethany spent a majority of her time in the bathroom.

"Victor," She whispered, feeling heart sick, "You know I can't. You know I'm not leaving the west coast. I can't be that far from my family,"

Victor had kissed her soundly, still not understanding the problem. His calm exterior made her want to hug him and throttle him at the same time. "I know," He patiently said, "But you're _my_ family. You've got to come with me. Babe, what else will we do?"

Bethany softened at the nickname, and then hardened seconds after. Had he listened to _anything_ she just said? She read his easy-going, still thrilled at his MIT acceptance expression.

…Apparently not. And if he _had_ listened, he just didn't get it. Bethany exhaled angrily, shaking her head. "Victor. What the hell am I going to do at MIT? How am I going to get _in_ to MIT?"

Victor rolled his eyes, "Doesn't have to be MIT, _dummy_, just somewhere in Massachusetts,"

She lost it. "Do _not_ call me a dummy when I'm trying to be reasonable here! Look, Victor, I've talked this over with my family, I've told you all of this- but just in case you weren't listening then, listen now: _I am not going to the east coast_. I'm staying on this side. I want to go to Washington!"

She knew as soon as the words left her mouth, after watching his expression, that he may have heard her say the same thing before, but hadn't thought she meant it.

"You…" Victor didn't finish his sentence, as he comprehended Bethany's statement. She refused to go with him. What other option did this leave?

In his heart, he knew the other option.

_No. No way in hell._

Eyes narrowing, his temper flared, met hers, and matched the same frustrated heat. "So fine. Okay, stay here- tell me this, am I supposed to stay here too? You want me to give up MIT? Where I've _always_ wanted to go?"

She knew as soon as he said it, that he was right. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted. And she was surprised at this discovery. She knew she had a degree of selfishness, but she had no idea that she had this much.

_Babe, what else will we do?_ She thought broken heartedly.

Victor jerked back as though he had read her mind. "You are… unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head.

Bethany felt a burst of anger so intense she almost shrieked, and moved away from him. "Well what did you think when you applied? That I'd follow you? That I'd leave my family-," She stopped, watching him nod and actually let out a shriek of outrage, "Victor, _what am I supposed to do_? _What are we going to do now_?"

She was backing away from him, not looking at him anymore, already seeing some future with his absence. She couldn't stand it and shut her eyes tightly against the sudden tears that formed. Victor watched her back away and saw what would happen, the inevitable truth, that they'd have to break up, and he felt his throat close.

Without a second thought, he took two long strides towards her, toward the most dear and constant thing in his life, and lifted her up. The movement was familiar and Bethany automatically wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him as close as he could go. They raced for each others mouth and met halfway; drawn together like magnets, and poured out every ounce of anger they had into this aggressive kiss.

Bethany knew what this was, knew that she should make this easier for herself and pull away, but instead found herself throwing everything she had into this kiss. It wasn't their best, it was clumsier, painful, and long, but it was a kiss they both knew they'd remember forever.

They kissed against Victor's car for a long time, savoring their limited time, and the taste of goodbye.

-.-.-.-.-

Rachel sighed, breaking concentration briefly, and then continued her study, moving toward one of her favorite parts.

Those juxtaposing, weirdly compatible colors. Colors that originally seemed like foils, but strangely fit. Purple and red. Gold and black. Yellow and gray.

Those contrasts, that compatibility.

Orange and pink.

Wally and Jenny.

-.-.-.-.-.-

They moved toward each other like they were each other's own personal gravitational pull. They orbited each other, oriented themselves so they always touching, always close to each other. They adopted each other's little habits.

Jenny started grinning. Wally began smirking.

During art class, Jenny would start into a story, and suddenly begin talking a mile a minute, just endlessly inserting details and thoughts and facts without once pausing for breath. Rachel would watch, a little impressed, very bewildered. Jinx didn't always have the enthusiasm Wally possessed when he told stories, but she could trail on without end just as long, possibly even longer than the red haired boy.

Wally adopted sarcasm. It didn't have the stinging quality Jinx's remarks had, nor did it sound nearly as condescending, but whenever he did, his usually grinning mouth would transform into something closely resembling a sneer.

Somehow Wally had managed to create a very friendly sneer.

Of course, not everyone approved of the couple. Wally had many friends who were girls, a great number who had pined for him openly. Everyone assumed he would pick someone a little perkier, a little sportier, and a little friendlier.

Instead he chose cynical, unpredictably hostile, black coffee and scary poetry: Jenny Curse.

"I don't get it," Rachel heard a junior girl state flatly to her friend. Both were looking at the couple, watching as Wally unlocked and opened Jenny's locker, and leaned down toward her for a kiss. Jenny brushed past him with raised eyebrows and started to collect her things. Partially outraged, Wally turned toward her and demanded a kiss.

Jenny retorted that if he always got a reward for doing something nice, he would cease to hope for one. In response, Wally leaned in and kissed her himself, and Rachel watched in a mixture of amusement and discomfort as it progressed into a rather heated make out scene.

For someone who often remarked how disgusting public displays of affection were, Jenny was quite passionate when motivated.

A distinctly uncomfortable teacher separated them, and Jenny blushed rather prettily for a girl who tried to act so tough. Wally smirked and winked at her, "I highly doubt I could ever cease to hope for _that_," With that as his exit line, he departed, leaving a very dazed Jenny leaning against her locker with a silly grin on her face.

Rachel giggled to herself, and the two junior girls scowled and walked away, still bitterly arguing amongst themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are miles away, my dear," Mr. Mod gently pushed Rachel's shoulder. She looked up from her trance, to one of her favorite people's eyes.

Mr. Mod recognized that look. He observed this girl, this young woman actually, who had streaks of paint on her face, under her fingernails, and all over her work shirt and jeans. Her usually neat hair was haphazardly tossed into a sloppy pony-tail with a paintbrush stabbed in the middle. She would have looked very young, if it weren't for the astonishingly intelligent look in her eyes.

She sighed, tilted her head a little to the right, and continued to consider her painting.

Mr. Mod decided to remain silent, and glanced at her painting. His breath stopped as he saw its appeal, and with eager eyes, examined her utterly raw talent.

He studied it for one full minute, and dropped his gaze knowingly. If it were him, he wouldn't have changed a single thing.

As pride filled him, he told her gently, and watched her acknowledge his words with a slight nod. Part of her knew the painting was finished, just as many artists do, but stared at it nonetheless, as though trying to recapture what the point had been, what it meant to her.

As for himself, Mr. Mod was more delighted than he could find the words to say. "Don't get too lost in the picture, my dear," Was all he said, and walked away from his favorite student to check others in his separately taught private class.

Meanwhile Rachel immersed herself in a part she loved dearly, smiling as she took in all those unexpected clashes of colors and collisions in movement.

Those dark colors slashing through, crashing into the graceful, softer colors.

And there were Zachary and Kori right there in her painting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel walked into the coffee shop, and felt her body simultaneously relax as she inhaled the scent of pastries and coffee beverages. The sound of soft jazz and the sight of those plump purple couches soothed her in indescribable ways and she glanced around intently.

"Rachel, over here!" Michael called nearby from behind the counter. She raised an eyebrow at his green apron and disheveled appearance. His white blonde hair stuck up in odd angles and she resisted smoothing it down, knowing it would embarrass him. Bright eyes examined her navy pea coat and vanilla colored scarf, and he smiled in silent approval.

"When do you get off work?" She asked, leaning against the counter, touching her forehead to his by standing on the very tips of her toes.

It was a secret of hers, but she had been very relieved when he had told her about this job. There were constant rumors floating around that he distributed drugs for one of the local corrupt companies, but she hadn't built up the nerve to ask about it. When he had told her about this job, he had specifically added that it was his _only_ job. With a sly, knowing smile he had answered her unasked question and she had given him a kiss for it.

Michael checked his watch, his very nice, expensive watch she noted, and answered, "About fifteen minutes,"

He watched her face fall ever so slightly, and grinned, flashing bright, even white teeth at her. "Make yourself comfortable,"

Rachel bit her lip, wishing she had brought a book with her. "Oh, okay," Unexpectedly Michael leaned in and kissed her forehead. He was remarkably affectionate, she realized with pleased shock. She had never expected that.

"You'll have fun, trust me," He murmured in a sly tone.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I will?"

"Oh! It's Rachel!!" A cheerful high voice squealed from behind, in sync with a male baritone voice chiming in with, "Fires, you old rogue, old buddy, old pal!"

Rachel didn't have to turn around to know who had spoken. Instead she shared an amused smile with Michael, and slowly turned to hug Kori hello.

The tall red head practically lifted Rachel off the floor with an enthusiastic hug, and sincerely repeated how happy she was to see her friend. "You look beautiful, by the way. Is this a new coat?"

Rachel nodded, pleased as Kori complimented her outfit. She did dress carefully before coming, and wore brown leather wedge boots, deep navy skinny jeans, light green long-sleeve skirt, coat and scarf. Her dark brown hair was loose and agreeable today, and Rachel ran her fingers through it lightly.

"So, how did you and Zach run into each other?"

Kori laughed suddenly, her eyes glazing over as she remembered some previous moment. "It's funny because that's _exactly_ what happened. I was walking back from ballet and Zach turned up on Main the same time I was walking down it, and we literally collided,"

Zach suddenly appeared behind her shoulder, and poked her playfully. "Yeah, for a ballerina, she's really not all that graceful,"

Rachel opened her mouth to defend her friend, but watched as Kori spun neatly and pointed a finger in his face. "You would have fallen to if some big oaf had practically line-backer tackled you into the snow,"

"I didn't tackle you!"

"What would you call it then?"

"Kori, if I had tackled you," Zach began in a matter of fact tone, "You would be flattened into the sidewalk,"

The sound of Michael's disbelieving snort echoed from the counter.

Zach smiled serenely, not turning to look at his friend. "Just as Michael could tell you, in great detail,"

"I know where you sleep, Rex," Michael sang quietly, winking at Rachel.

"No one wants to hear about your gay tendencies, Fires," Zach sang back in a high falsetto.

The sound of Zach's painful groan echoed around the store as a large tin container of whipped cream flew out from behind the counter and hit him on the back of the head.

At Kori's hurried suggestion, all three went to wait in line to buy drinks, and she and Zach casually struck up a conversation about movies. Rachel listened half heartedly, but was entertained much more by simply watching them interact. Both were dusted with snow from the walk over. Zach's brown leather jacket and red scarf with decorated with snow and Kori brushed them off absentmindedly.

Zach grinned suddenly and ran his hands through her lose red hair, mussing it up playfully and shaking off all the snow. Kori shrieked and smacked him on the shoulder, protesting, "Zach! Stop it!" The wide smile on her face ruined any intimidation she was going for.

The line ended abruptly, and they quit rough housing to order drinks in a very civilized manner. Rachel took all of this in with growing astonishment, wondering when on earth their flirting had exhilarated to dating-measures.

"Tell me this, Miss Andrews," Zach proposed loftily as they later stood idly by the counter, waiting for their drinks, "What self-respecting teenage girl wears mittens?"

Rachel glanced down and sure enough, Kori was sporting green mittens with her green scarf, long gray plaid coat, fuzzy white sweater and jeans.

"I'll have you know that lots of girls wear mittens," Kori answered, nose in the air. She grinned at Rachel when she caught her gaze.

"Name five," Zach demanded, stepping closer to Kori, cutting off the already small distance between them.

Kori stepped back, but couldn't resist smiling. "Excuse me. I have rights. I don't _have_ to tell you,"

Zachary let out a loud bark of laughter, "Oh yes, Amendment 29 of the Constitution: Kori does not have to talk to Zachary,"

"Oh good, I'm glad they informed you of that," She answered coolly, glancing away with a haughty expression.

"If you two are done have verbal sex," Michael promptly intervened as he set their drinks down, and took off his green apron, "I'd like to borrow Zach for a minute,"

Zachary lifted an eyebrow but complied.

Rachel winced at Kori's strangled protest, and held out her arms automatically for her embarrassed friend who dove into them, face brighter than her hair.

Michael and Zach exchanged amused grins, and drifted off to talk quietly to each other. "Rachel?" Kori asked, voice high pitched with embarrassment.

"Hmm?"

"Your boyfriend is just a little awful,"

Rachel smiled, "He teases because he cares,"

Kori pulled away, but smiled a little. "Aww," She cooed, beaming at Rachel, "What utter bull shit," They laughed together, and Rachel felt herself slip into the familiar comfort that was the presence of her red headed friend. Kori's amiable chatter filled the air as they discussed future plans for a sleepover and Tim Burton movie marathon.

"_Sleepy Hollow_," Kori demanded in a matter of fact-tone.

Rachel nodded, and added in an adoring voice, "_Sweeny Todd_,"

The lithe red head made a face, but allowed it. "_Corpse Bride_," She contributed.

"_Nightmare Before Christmas_," Rachel countered.

"_Willy Wonka_," Kori suggested, smiling.

"Ugh, must we?"

"We must."

"Fine then._ Edward Scissorhands_,"

""_Classic"" _They said at the same time, their voice ringing with the same, almost religious fervor. They grinned at each other, and Kori began to bounce on the soles of her Minnetonka snow boots. "I'm excited!" She cheered, "We'll paint nails and everything,"

Rachel grimaced but, she had to admit, only half heartedly. Deep down, she knew that Kori could have planned a night of acupuncture and a stuffed animal reenactment of Grease-, and Rachel would have felt compelled to allow it. She hadn't realized how long it had been since they had spent so much time together. It wasn't as though they never saw each other, they did, daily. But Kori today, with her vibrancy, her liveliness, it reminded Rachel of how dead Kori had seemed lately. It hit Rachel suddenly, how much she had missed her friend. Without a second thought Rachel simply stepped forward and hugged her.

Kori stiffened a little at first, confused by the affection that she usually initiated. But she hugged back hard, felt her bones and skin melt into that familiar place.

She was tugged away all too soon. "C'mon, tear yourself away from your girlfriend," Zach teased, grinning broadly, "We're not welcome on their date,"

Kori raised her eyebrows, looking up at the brown haired boy, "Oh? We're not? Not even as awkward tag-a-longs?"

Michael winked at Rachel, wrapping an easy arm over her shoulder. "'Fraid not, Kori. Go frolic with Zach. Tackle someone other than me,"

Zach and Kori exchanged a look. "Where's the fun in that?" Zach asked in disappointment, shaking his head.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kori told him, as they walked toward the door. "What shall we do now?"

"Have more fun than them," Zachary answered amiably, linking an arm through the tall red head's.

Michael snorted and shook his head, turning to face Rachel. "You have the oddest look on your face," He informed her gently. "What's on your mind?"

Rachel blinked, scattering her thoughts from her head. "Oh. Kori. And Zach. They're in love, aren't they?"

Michael smiled comfortably, as though this thought didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Well, Zach is. He just doesn't know it. I have no idea about Kori,"

The dark haired girl let herself be hugged, and snuggled deep into Michael's chest, inhaling the scent of coffee and cologne. "Hmm. I have no idea about Kori either,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Family Dinner was an old tradition in the Andrews family.

Every Sunday evening the Kori, Ryan and Becca (if they were home), would sit down at the table with their parents for a three course home cooked meal.

Attendance was required if you were perfectly healthy and had no school-related engagements. You did not show up in jeans and a t-shirt either. The phrase 'church clothes' was a common theme for these dinners. Stockings, shoes, and make up were subtly obligatory.

Dinner was at seven. Tardiness led to being temporarily ostracized, or worse, questioned by the Mr. and Mrs. about moral values. In other words: "How could you?" And Vivian Andrews could work up a peculiarly elegant rage when she wanted to.

They sat in specific seats at the long, rectangular mahogany table. They discussed work, politics, religion, and the weather. They commented on the meals. They told silly little stories of the minor adventures they had the other day. They reported little details about friends, "Oh, darling, you'll never believe who I ran into the other day…"

And so on.

At 6:15, Sunday night, Kori sat in front of her vanity, carefully brushing her straight red hair. She smiled experimentally at the mirror, slipping into it like a comfortable pair of shoes. It formed to her face comfortable, and with familiarity. Smiling was the easiest way to get through the night, get through snide comments, ugly criticism, and blatant insults.

Her smile became strained.

Family Dinner really made her want to kill herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zachary shifted gears experimentally, trying very hard to listen to the car motor, but had difficulty under the roar of the snow storm outside.

"Shit," He muttered to himself, thinking back to the tips Wally had given him about his new car.

"It's a standard, Zach," Wally had promised. "It takes a while to get used to, but you shouldn't have a lot of problems. Go out and practice," Handing Zach the keys, the red head had smiled a little awkwardly. "Er, if you stall, just call me, okay?"

Half an hour later, Zach was wondering if that would be necessary. He shifted to third, and strained to hear the motor. It sounded quieter, more of a gentle hum, and he smiled in relief. "Okay, sounds good," He said aloud to himself.

The car had only cost him five grand, a great deal with its gas mileage and appeal. It was forest green, a little ancient Chevy, with a good number of miles already on it. Zach didn't care. It was love at first sight, and Wally had been trying to get rid of it for two years.

Zachary glanced around the area he was in, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh crap, where am I?"

These were some hardcore houses here. Estates, almost, with surrounding gates and everything. The houses themselves each sat on hills, each one trying to outdo its neighbor. Zach glanced at an upcoming red brick beast, and it jostled his memory.

He smiled suddenly. _Kori lives on this street. Excellent._

She'd love this car. Further more, maybe she'd love to go for a ride in it. Positively giddy, he drove up the steep driveway and glanced at the dashboard clock. 6:55 pm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door bell rang just as Kori was climbing down the stairs. She sort of hated this staircase. Walking down it always gave her the uncomfortable feeling that she was making some hugely important début.

She certainly felt that way right now, encased in uncomfortable shoes and awful stockings. She glanced at the door warily, looking around to see if their butler Martin would catch her if she answered. He became very persnickety if she offered any sort of help, answering the door included.

Kori only saw her sister, Becca, texting someone on her cherry red iPhone and didn't seem to have acknowledged the door bell.

With an irritated sigh, Kori clicked her way (she _hated_ high heels!) to the door and yanked it open.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Half way expected some tall, distinguished butler to answer the door, Zach jumped in surprise to see Kori open the door. "Hey look, I dunno if you're busy, but I just got the _sweetest_ car-," He stopped mid-sentence as eyes took her all in.

Her red hair was pulled back away from her face and neck, in some sort of twist that he couldn't see from the front. Without the thick red curtain around her face, her could see how long her neck was, how delicately round her face was.

Her vivid green eyes were outlined in an even line of black. Mascara extended and thickened her already long, black lashes. Her eyelids seemed to shimmer with a faint sparkle. Pink lips were smooth and coated with a frosted gloss.

His eyes traveled downward, and he saw that she wore a deep purple velvet dress, spaghetti strapped and with a low v-neck. A silver necklace hung around her neck, and the tiny cluster of jewels on the end sat comfortably in between the neckline of her dress. Her arms were bare, but she carried a black cashmere cardigan with her. The skirt flowed around her the tops of her legs, stopping mid-thigh. His eyes followed down her long legs and saw her feet incased in black, stiletto shoes.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice protested his initial reaction to throw her over his shoulder, and carry her away to…

"Ahem!" He coughed loudly, tearing his eyes from Kori. "Um…," He glanced back cautiously to say something, and to his delight and distress saw her lips widen into an extremely charming smile.

_Nice girls shouldn't smile like that…_

She shifted her weight to her left foot, and he was hit once again with the smooth, straight length of her legs.

_Have legs like that…_

"Zachary, are you okay?" She asked in her usual polite way, except all of a sudden he noticed a subtle note of sensuality wrapped in her angelic voice… Or was that just his imagination?

_Have a phone-sex voice like that…_

Dear God, he was starting to sweat, in the middle of this frigid snowstorm. And if he didn't say something fast, she was going to question his already questionable sanity.

"Are you busy?" He threw in desperately, kicking himself for asking such an obvious question.

Kori bit her lip and nodded. "Unfortunately I am. We're having a Family Dinner in…" She glanced behind her, checking a clock. "Oh. Now. I really have to go, I can't be late-," She paused, glancing at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opening the door had never given her such a reaction before. Relief seemed to flood her body, and her morbid house and disposition disappeared as soon as she laid eyes on Zachary.

He had the most ridiculous red hat on, with long strings hanging either side of his face. His thick mahogany brown hair poked out in random sections, and his brown leather coat opened, revealing a rather snug blue sweater. Bright tawny eyes found hers and held them in the warmest gaze that grew hotter and hotter as she eyed him up and down. He smiled his mischievous smile, and she wanted to fling her arms around him, bury her face in his wonderful normalcy.

He started to speak, but trailed off as he took in her outfit.

She tried not to flinch, knowing she looked like she was about to go to a wedding. Next to his jeans, converse sneakers, and sweater ensemble, she looked ridiculous.

Kori watched his eyes sweep down her body and blushed as he mouthed 'Wow' to himself, golden eyes wide in shock.

A few seconds passed, and she would have given up a thousand dollars if she could have listened to what went on in his head. She let a few moments slide by, feeling happily appreciated by his intense stare.

She counted to a hundred in her head, and then mentally sighed, knowing this was narcissism in its plainest. "Zachary, are you alright?" She asked politely, wishing she could just screw manners and her shyness, and simply jump him.

"Are you busy?" He said in a strangely hoarse voice, and seemed to shake himself.

_No I'm not. Let's go. Get me out of here. _She sighed, nodding. "Unfortunately I am," She grudgingly explained the importance of the night, and checked the time quickly.

7:01. _Shit_.

"I really have to go, I can't be late-," She stopped talking as she took in his slightly deflated expression. She frowned in desperation, thinking rapidly. "I want to come. I really do. I can't,"

Zach moved his mouth into a dazzling smile that didn't meet the disappointment in his eyes. "I understand, don't worry about it. I should have called,"

Oh God, she seriously _hated_ this. Give her Family Dinner for a week straight, just save her from the very serious, quiet understanding in his voice… A large part of her yearned for his typical spontaneous actions, and wished he would simply take her away. Instead he looked oddly resigned, and briefly she wondered how out of place he must feel, amongst all the obnoxious, frivolous splendor that was her house.

Without another word, Kori stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, promising to hug for just two seconds before slamming the door in his face and dashing to dinner.

What she didn't anticipate, though, was his reaction. His long, strong arms engulfed her, slid under her arms and lifted her into the tightest, warmest hug she had ever received.

Somewhere, distantly in her mind, she knew that her skirt was probably riding up, that her parents were going to kill her for being late, that she should _let go…_

And she would.

Really.

Any second now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had been ready to leave quietly, swallowing his bitter irritation and trying not to reveal how unreasonably upset her was.

Because none of this was her fault, and if she knew how he felt now… He imagined a perfect crestfallen look on her face, the same look he tried to smother on his own face.

Zachary sighed very quietly and forced what he hoped looked like a genuine smile. His hands burrowed into his pockets as he readied himself to face the bitter cold. What did he expect, anyway? That she'd abandon a perfectly warm house, hot dinner, and her own family, to spend time with him? Zachary suddenly felt very acutely how shabby he must look, after eying the grandeur of her house, the finery enhanced by Kori's flawless appearance…

_Not for me._ The quiet thought slipped into his mind, and he sucked in a breath and suddenly he was babbling something probably pathetic. He heard himself mutter, "I should have called-,"

All of a sudden, her arms were around his waist. Zach couldn't remember a time when she, Kori, had ever initiated the hugs or any sort of contact. It was always him grabbing her hand, him hugging her, him playing with her hair…

All of this ran through his head in the span of a millisecond. One moment she had hugged him, the next he was holding her against him, contemplating throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away._ No, she's not for me._

Instead he swung her around, loving the feel of her lithe body moving against his, the sound of her laughter joining his as they spun in a circle. At the end of their twirl though, he happened to look over her shoulder, and froze.

The female figure was dark and indistinguishable in the distance, but her critical stance made him stop in his tracks and set Kori down.

_Mother? Aunt? Sister?_

Kori turned to see who had caught his attention, and visibly stiffened. "Becca, I'm coming," She called, her voice dropping a couple degrees in warmth. It almost sounded dismissive, flat, and he couldn't remember a time when she had ever spoken in the same tone.

Becca, possible sister or cousin, nodded once at Kori, but Zachary could sense her eyes on him. He became (if possible) even more uncomfortably aware of his dirty converse sneakers, his informal jeans and sweater, his floppy red hat…

Becca stepped forward a few steps, into better light, and he almost instinctively stepped back.

This was the famous Andrews sister. The rumor mill had not lied when they described her as unforgettably beautiful. Becca Andrews could have brought a stronger man than Zach to his knees. Becca had dark, shadowing features, unlike her bright, fiery toned sister.

Both had the same eye shape, but while Kori's were a vivid green, Becca's were a deep blue, almost purple. Their hair was long, straight, and incredibly thick, but in contrast to Kori's vibrant red hair, Becca had a head of coal black locks.

They were exactly the same height. Standing next to each other, Zach could have guessed them to be twins.

But as most sisters go, their differences in looks echoed that in style. Kori's attire was subtly revealing, still classy but with undeniable confidence.

Without a doubt, Becca dressed to impress. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a red silk dress that ended a couple inches above mid-thigh and silently flowed around the top of her legs with every movement. The sleeves were lose and ended above her elbows, but the cut of the v-neck bust dipped low to her navel. She wore gold bracelets, chandelier earrings, and a long gold necklace that dropped between her well developed chest.

Zach averted his eyes down quickly, and saw small feet encased in five inch gold strappy stiletto heels.

_Holy mother of God! _He thought instantly. He felt the oddest mixture of curiosity, attraction, and the impulse to run like hell. You could just tell from first glance: this woman had _appetites_.

Zachary blinked a few times and then turned his gaze to Kori, who looked at him searchingly. He flinched inwardly, wondering how long he had gawked at Becca. _Smooth._

"Sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you," He muttered, mentally kicking himself. He kept his eyes on Kori, who had the strangest look on her face.

"Nonsense," Becca spoke for the first time, and the sound of her voice didn't sit right with him. The mixture of her high, lilting voice, with the cool, almost condescending tone only increased the desire to flee. Zach kept his eyes on Kori, who watched her sister.

"Becca?"

"Kori, how rude of you," Becca chided gently, eyes still on Zach. "Invite your friend to dinner. And why haven't you taken his coat? Speaking of which, where is Martin?"

"Martin?" Zach whispered to Kori.

"Butler," She mouthed.

He grinned with raised eyebrows. _Knew it._

Becca turned and walked -, no, _strutted_ down the hallway. "I'll tell mother and father that we're to expect a guest, Kori dear,"

"Thank you, Becca," Kori answered in the most monotone voice Zach had ever heard come from her. She smiled apologetically to Zach, "Um, you can run if you want, I'll tell them you had a family emergency or something,"

He halfway agreed to it. However, something in her eyes, the way she had folded her arms tightly across her chest stopped him. "_Nonsense_," He said, adopting Becca's lofty tone. "I'd love to come,"

His approach worked, and Kori giggled and relaxed. "You really have a knack for impressions, you know that right?"

"I have a knack for everything," Zach informed her, shrugging out of his coat. "So you have a Butler?"

"Mmmhmm," Kori nodded, taking his jacket from him and heading toward a nearby closet.

"May I call him Jeeves?"

"No," She snorted, "You may not,"

"Where on earth does one get a butler anyway?" Zach pondered, as he took off his hat and dragged his hands through his flattened hair, leaving it sticking up in odd sections.

"Sears," Kori answered curtly, taking his hat. She smiled as Zach burst out laughing and took a moment to simply reevaluate her surroundings.

Zach, with just his presence, suddenly warmed her forever freezing house. The darkness outside didn't not diminish the bright lights of the chandelier, the marble staircase did not suffocate, the high ceiling did not intimidate.

With Zach standing there, just being himself, she felt more at home in her house than she ever had before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It never failed.

The crinkling sound of her cotton sheets and comforter _always_ made her smile.

Rachel sunk deeper into her bed and closed her eyes.

There was something therapeutic about Sunday nights, or at least her routine.

Maybe it was the mid-afternoon bath she always indulged in. The mixture of frothy bubbles, steamy, sandalwood and lavender scented waters, and some tattered book (today was _The Lovely Bones_ an old favorite) rarely failed to appease any stress or troubles.

After her bath, she pick from a list of approved activities:

Meditate by using an old spiritual guidance book she had bought years ago in a book store in New Orleans.

Sketch

Continue to read

Listen to her iPod

Nap

After an hour or two or whichever she picked (today she read, not resisting whatsoever to the magnetic pull that was Alice Sebold's prose), she would meander downstairs to help her mother with dinner. They'd turn on the television to _House_, and watch while they cooked. Neither were expert chefs, and more often than not they ended up tossing the failed efforts and ordering out.

Today, though, they had managed to scrape together a decent looking plate of pasta.

As usual protocol, they blatantly ignored the nice dining room table, and hopped up onto the counter to talk about school, work, friends, music, or books…

After they finished, her mother would always insist on cleaning up, no matter how weary she felt. As she had done since she was a little girl, Rachel would compromise by putting away all food and drying dishes.

Now she lay, perfectly comfortable in her bed, wondering why she deserved this good fortune when her beloved friend Kori was certainly going through hell on earth this very moment?

_Oh Kori, you poor thing._ Rachel winced, knowing how much her friend detested these nights. As for her, there was nothing about this night that she detested. Homework was always done on Friday nights, or Saturday mornings, and on Sundays she braced herself for the daunting school week.

Rachel sighed a satisfied little sigh, and felt her very core melt into her warm, fluffy bed… Any second now, she'd surrender her mind to dreams.

_I just want you for my own!_

Her eyes flew open, startled by her singing cell phone lying a few feet away on her desk. _More than you could ever know!_

"Now is not the time, Mariah Carey," With a growl, she dragged herself off her bed, and snatched the phone, still happily singing the seasonal tune, _ Make my wish come true!_

All irritation ceased as she read the caller I.D.

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

"Hi Michael," She said into her silver razor. "What's new?"

"You stole my question," He accused in a mock angry voice. "But since I'm a gentleman, I'll answer. What's new?" He repeated to himself, and Rachel felt her lips spread into a happy smile just from the smooth undulations of his voice. "Well, I'm kind of calling on my stalker attributes…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you had stalker attributes. What do you stalk?"

"Not what, _who_,"

Ahh, she knew where this was going, and felt a flash of excitement, followed with a flash of horror. She was wearing her Pokémon footie pajama bottoms and matching tank top. "Um…" She struggled to find a way to stall him, "…Am I wrong to guess that you're close to my house?"

She could practically hear him smirk. "You'd be quite accurate,"

"Give me ten minutes?" She pleaded, mentally going through her wardrobe.

"No, no, keep the pajamas on, they look intriguing,"

Rachel groaned, looking over towards her second story window. Sure enough, on the street below, someone was standing, looking up at her house, and waved.

"Are they… _footie_ pajamas?"

"Go to hell!" She scowled, flicking off the named figure. His warm, rich laugh pacified her, but she wouldn't let _him_ know that. "C'mon, Rach, I'm supremely bored and want to hang out with my girlfriend,"

_The way you say 'girlfriend'…_ She thought to herself, biting her lip to keep from grinning, _Is it your mild British accent, or just the reminder that we're dating, that makes me want to scream and jump up and down?_

"Hmm…" Rachel pretended to ponder, and was rewarded by his irritated exhale.

"Right. Well, I was going to be polite and knock on the door and meet your mother- but since you're being difficult, I'll just have to do this the easier way," Michael growled, and she watched him stalk his way towards the house.

Rachel smiled and said, "Okay, fine- you can-," She heard the dial tone and her eyebrows shot up. "…He _hung up on me_…"

Suddenly every malicious thing she had ever said about schmaltzy, gooey couples came back to slap her in the face, as she stared at the phone in outrage. "How dare he!" She hissed, and prepared vicious insults in her head and she headed downstairs to greet him.

Part of her was a little nervous and a little guilty, as she tip-toed down the stairs and passed her mother's room on the first floor. The tip-toeing was unnecessary, she realized, as she heard the faint sounds of her mother showering.

That would make it a little easier to sneak him in and out, she thought to herself, biting her lip a little in relief.

She reached the door quickly, and waited for the knock.

About twenty seconds passed as she stared at the door. Finally, impatient, she rolled her eyes and yanked open the door. To her surprise she saw empty air and her doorstep.

"…Michael?" She called out uneasily.

This was weird. Hesitantly, she shut the door, and glanced around for her cell phone. With a wave of annoyance, she realized it was sitting on her bed.

She dashed back to the steps, taking two at a time, and walked down the hall, passed her bathroom, and into her bedroom.

And there on her white iron full sized bed, lay Michael.

"Hey you," He greeted easily, stretching idly on her warm sheets. "Good thing I didn't hold my breath,"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed as she floundered for something to say.

One perfect arched brow rose in mild concern. "You all right?" He asked genially.

"Sure," She managed, taking a deep breath, "Just give me a second to restart my heart,"

Lips stretched into a pleased grin, "I scared you?"

She leaned back against her closed door, tilting her head back to hide her smile. "Only a little,"

"I apologize," He said, sitting up smoothly, and walked towards her. "Now let me see- they _are_ footie pajamas!"

Rachel's head snapped down and she glared. "Don't mock the sex appeal,"

"Oh, I'm not," Michael said sincerely, hiding a grin behind his palm. "Seriously, they are weirdly sexy in an endearing way…"

Rachel snorted, walking passed him to avoid his studying eyes. An arm caught her waist, and pulled her close to his shaking body as he chuckled. "Really, Rachel, I like the jim jams,"

She couldn't help but reveal her smile now, and snickered, "Did you just say '_jim jams'_?"

Michael blinked. "…Yes. What's so funny about that?"

"Who calls pajamas '_jim jams'_?" She laughed even harder, pressing her face into his chest to smother her mirth.

Michael's mouth fell open. "Let me get this straight. You're the one wearing footie pajamas, and yet _I'm_ the one getting made fun of? _How_ did this happen?" His arms, however, pulled her closer, and he reveled distractedly in her warmth. It had been particularly frigid outside.

Rachel nodded helplessly, still laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just… the way you said it-,"

"Oh shut up," He scowled half heartedly, smiling as well, and poked her side absentmindedly.

Her reaction threw him completely off guard. She seemed to convulse instantaneously and shudder at the same time, and she shrieked a mille-second afterwards. "Stop, don't!" She protested, pushing against him, "I'm ticklish,"

As soon as she spoken those two words, Michael's concern transformed into undeniable satisfaction.

Rachel could practically see the predatory look growing in his eyes, and she berated herself for revealing a weakness to an evil, evil person…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Please review!**

**Because if you don't, I'll know.**

**Oh yeah.**

**I'll know.**

**Nothing gets passed this writer.**

**Rawr.**

**-Rose**


End file.
